There's Danger in the Fog
by Tiger of Fire
Summary: Grandfather always said there was danger in the fog, monsters that would offer to help you when you're lost. Then they'd lead you away and you'd never been seen again. But mom's sick and the herbs she needs are out there, so I have to enter the veil the monsters wait under, I have to enter the fog.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot that came to mind due to a picture I drew and the poem-ish thing that I made to go with it, which is at the beginning of the story.**

_'There's danger in the fog,'  
my grandfather always said._

_'Don't go out to late,  
stay inside and wait._

_The monsters hide behind the veil,  
waiting to hear you wail._

_That's when they show,  
yet you still won't know._

_They are monsters hiding in the fog,  
hiding what they are behind the veil,  
waiting, waiting, to make you wail._

_There's danger in the fog,  
it looks like help but I tell you that's wrong,  
there are dangers, in the fog._

_So stay inside when the fog rolls round  
it's not safe to be out on the ground._

_They look like us,  
but are much more vicious._

_They wait for you within the veil.'_

_But I didn't listen though I knew I should._

_I went out into the veil, but knew better then to wail,  
for to make sound for help surely would break the spell._

_The spell that keeps them from me that makes them think I'm still fine.  
I'm not though, and I think they know  
for when I look behind..._

_'Are you lost little girl?'_

_His voice like silk, his eyes shining bright.  
They held a beacon like light._

_He offered his hand in a kind gesture  
but my voice told that I knew better._

_"Lost though I am, you come with the fog.  
Therefore I shall go with you not._

_Grandfather warned me of the monsters that lay hid,  
behind the veil waiting for a kid._

_One not unlike myself but others don't know,  
that monsters can be anybody that hides their true self._

_So I will find my own way, though thanks for the offer,  
but Grandfather taught me better._

_So I shall leave and you shall stay,  
for the fog is your home but not mine, not today.'_

_He smiled a smile unlike the one from before,  
'You've beaten me may I challenge you no more._

_Go then young child who braves the fog,  
make sure you get home before to long._

_No others here will be as kind as I,  
and I shall now truly be your guide.'_

_He walked back the way I had came,  
looking over his shoulder still smiling the same._

_'You beat me at my game so I will leave you be,  
I will not hurt you so follow me.'_

_Lead me he did to the edge of the fog,  
as I left he said,  
'If ever you find yourself lost,  
call out my name and you shall be led.'_

_'You've not given a name so how can I call?'  
I ask but got no answer at all._

_Turning I look to see the fog no longer,  
but a breeze blows by and I wonder…_

Grandfather always told me stories of the fog that comes to our village, he says that there's monsters inside that wait for people to get lost, then they offer help and then kill them or something like that. Mainly they go for children foolish enough to wonder into the swirling white clouds but have been 'known' to go after adults too. Only the elder folk in the village say they are real, the rest say they are just bedtime stories to make children behave. But the way Grandfather talked always made me think it could be real, like maybe he had seen them but managed to get away. Mom believes him too…she's sick right now though so I'm about to be stupid and go into the fog to find some herbs for her. See the forest lies just beyond the mist and they are best picked in the morning while the dew is fresh, well that's what the doctor said anyway.

I was sitting on my doorstep as I finished tying the laces on my boots and pulled my cloak on. My Grandfather told me to be careful as I left and to remember not to stray from the path. It was still really early the fog looked beautiful because of the colors coming from the sunrise, but also kind of eerie. I took a breathe and walked down the path, _'If I stay on the path then I won't get lost and I won't run into one of those things Grandfather talks about.'_ I thought as I walked into the fog. It wasn't very thick I could see a good ten or twelve feet ahead of myself…at first anyway. But soon it was so thick that I only had two feet of visibility. I looked down and had to stop myself from gasping, I wasn't on the path anymore, '_I must have lost it when it started to get thicker!'_ I took a deep breath to try and calm myself, _'You're fine Grimmjow, just keep walking you'll find the forest, you'll get the herbs for mom, then you can follow the tree line to the path. Yep you'll be just fine.'_ I told myself over and over as I continued walking.

I figured as long as I stayed quiet they wouldn't come since Grandfather always said they waited for you to call for help. As long as I didn't I would be fine, I hoped at least, _'TREES!'_ I had made it to the tree line, the fog doesn't go into the trees never has for whatever weird reason. I ran in and found the herbs the doctor needed for the medicine to give my mother. I was hoping the fog would be gone by the time I was done but it wasn't, it was still right on the edge like when I had entered the trees. I stayed in the forest as I followed the tree line looking for the path. I found it a few minutes later after having to back track the other way and kept my eyes down so that I wouldn't lose it again.

I heard something and turned to look but there was nothing. I think they knew I was there, and were just waiting out of site for me to say something. I turned back the way I was going looking down at the path once more but tripped as I turned to look at another sound. "Ah! Ow…that hurt…" I groaned as I looked at my not bruised knee, I heard a few short footsteps and looked off to the side. A young man was now crouched beside me looking at me with eyes like I'd never seen, not that I'd seen anything like the rest of him either.

He had long and slightly wild orange hair, that's right orange, I can't really talk though I have blue hair I think that's probably weirder then orange. His skin seemed to be a sun-kissed tan though it was hard to tell in the dense fog. And his eyes, his eyes were shining like golden amber. But it also looked almost as is the fog itself was within them yet it did nothing to cloud them, it was mesmerizing and I found myself staring the pain in my knee gone, at least till he spoke. "You hurt little one?" His voice was so silky smooth and warm, it reminded me of creamy hot chocolate. He had a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm fine I don't need help of any kind." I told him standing wincing a bit as pain went through my knee. I brushed myself off and watched him carefully as he stood too. He was taller then me, of course I'm only ten and he's an adult so that makes sense. He's a bit taller then my mom though, like five ten maybe. "Grandfather told me of the monsters in the fog, I won't go with you anywhere." I scowled at him as fierce as I could.

"How harsh, calling me a monster." He put a hand over his heart acting as though he'd been hurt, "You know nothing of me little one. For all you know I could simply be a traveler." He suggested raising a brow as if to challenge me to prove him wrong.

"You have no bags or even a small pack, your clothes are too simple and light for traveling, and your eyes aren't normal. They shine with an unreal glow." I huffed at him as I started to limp away from him. I heard him laugh heartily and walk after me. "Go away." I growled under my breath.

"You've walked off the path again boy." He said amused and I looked down and cursed with some words I had heard older teens using. He was right I walked right off the path I looked around and back tracked a bit but couldn't find it again. "The fog messes with perception, you won't know where you are going till you get there or unless you watch your feet very carefully as you had been doing before." I growled at him and started walking in a random direction that wasn't towards him. "Now don't be like that, I'll lead you." He offered in a playful voice.

"Straight to my death I'm sure." I muttered playing Grandfather's stories over in my mind. I just kept walking and he annoyingly kept following after having a good chuckle. "Go away I don't want your so called 'help'."

"You believe in old wives tales too much, I'm not going to kill you." He told me dismissively.

"Sure because every killer says 'Oh would you like to come over to my house for a nice cup of poisoned tea, it's to die for'." He laughed again this time lighter then he had before more…real… "Find something funny?"

"You. I've never met a kid like you before. You're what ten, eleven years old and yet you know of _and_ believe in what I am. You refused help instantly unlike other children who would gladly take it without a second thought. And you have quite the mouth on you, not to mention a good bit of wit." I turned to glare at him but couldn't quite do it when I saw his smile. It was different then before, it reached his eyes now and made them dance with amusement. It was a real smile not that fake polite thing he had before, it was more like…the smile of a small child now one that was truly happy. "You've beaten me I must admit, the game is up and you have won. Three more steps to the left of the way you were going and you'll be out of the fog." He motioned in the direction he was talking about. "Go before someone else comes along, they will not so willingly give up on one like you." I hesitantly took the three steps he told me and found myself looking at my house in awe. "If you ever find yourself lost in the fog, call on me, the one that will protect you." The man whispered in my ear in an older language that thankfully my grandfather saw fit to drill into my head for who knows what reason…maybe he knew these people speak it... I turned quickly but he wasn't there nor was the fog, it was completely gone.

"The one who will protect me?" I repeated in the more modern language, "Ichi …one… Go…guardian…is that how I'm to call him? Ichigo?" I couldn't help but wonder at what had just happened. I had met one of the so called monsters of the fog and yet here I was alive and back at my house…was he…was Ichigo really dangerous?

**And there you have it…may or may not add more depending on the response I get, or I may hand it off to someone else as long as I'm kept in the loop with what they plan for the story. Originally it was going to be Grimmjow just running off and not listening to his grandfather's warnings but then I changed it to this, I felt it worked better this way.**

**Tell me what you think it's my first time writing a story like this, mysterious and such. Oh and here's the picture that this is somewhat based off of **

** wishsayer. /art/ Danger-within-the-Fog-444801038 **

**just get rid of the spaces**


	2. Chapter 2

I was revisiting a village I hadn't been to in years, unlike the others I don't stay within the same fog, I like to move and see other areas but I do go back to some places. Like this one for example forty years ago or so, when I was here last, I met this interesting little girl who knew what I was. Forty some odd years before that it was a boy. Both were interesting encounters, I didn't whisk either away they were to intriguing to do that too, the world out there needs intriguing people. I'm hoping to find something interesting this time too. I was moseying around when I felt someone come into the mist, yes all of us here can do that, see the mist is as much a part of us as we are of it that's how we don't get lost, and how we find those who do.

I headed towards the person the others were staying back uninterested as he was apparently staying on the path. It was a little boy no older then ten I'd say, he had this bright blue hair that stood out in the fog and yet blended in so well at the same time. I watched him pause and look down at his feet and grimace '_ah~ he's gone off the path~'_ I mused to myself getting ready to move in, but he shook his head and kept walking looking determined albeit it somewhat scared. He went into the trees and I sighed, _'boring…'_ he walked along the edge till he found the path again after getting whatever he had gone in for. He kept his eyes down, '_Smart boy,'_ I smirked as I followed him, I stepped purposefully on a twig making it snap to see his reaction. He planted his feet and only turned his upper body, then looked back down at the path and continued again. I frowned and tried again this time when he went to move he tripped on a rock and fell.

"Ah! Ow….that hurt." that was my cue as I saw him hold his knee pulling his pant leg up to look at it. I crouched down beside him and waited for him to notice, it didn't take long and I had to hold back a chuckle when he got lost in the bewitching eyes that my kind are known for. His eyes were quite interesting to myself as well, this deep blue that seemed to just keeping going on forever they matched his icy blue hair perfectly.

"You hurt little one?" I asked him holding out a hand with a practice smile of concern. He looked at it like it would bite him.

"I'm fine I don't need help of any kind." He pretty much spat at me as he stood. I saw him wince and stopped myself from smirking at his brave front. "Grandfather told me of the monsters in the fog, I won't go with you anywhere." I raised an eyebrow at his scowl if he had been a few years older it may have been intimidating but right now dare I say it was almost cute, _'Yet another like the others. This could be fun.'_

"How harsh, calling me a monster." I put a hand over my heart pretending his words had hurt, "You know nothing of me little one. For all you know I could simply be a traveler." It was technically true as I do travel unlike my brethren, but still he wouldn't know that and I wanted to test him.

"You have no bags or even a small pack, your clothes are too simple and light for traveling, and your eyes aren't normal. They shine with an unreal glow." He huffed and limped away, I laughed, it was more to annoy him then a real laugh but still. I heard him mumbling for me to go away but I couldn't help but notice that in his annoyance he had walked off the path once more. _'Oops I distracted him, how rude of me.'_ I joked in my head. I told him he had in fact walked off of it and he looked and swore. _'For a ten year old he has quite the mouth…I feel like messing with him more.'_

"The fog messes with perception, you won't know where you are going till you get there or unless you watch your feet very carefully as you had been doing before." I told him in a matter-of-factly tone, and he growled at me. Kid actually sounded like a pissed off cat as he started to walk in a random direction. "Now don't be like that, I'll lead you." I offered playfully fully aware he wouldn't take my help, his next comment though…

"Straight to my death I'm sure." He had a point, if I was someone else, but I didn't feel like it he was too much fun to kill. I had to chuckle at him it was just too much fun. "Go away I don't want your so called 'help'."

"You believe in old wives tales too much, I'm not going to kill you." I told him dismissively trying not to laugh outright.

"Sure because every killer says 'Oh would you like to come over to my house for a nice cup of poisoned tea, it's to die for'." I couldn't help it anymore I laughed, a real honest to goodness laugh. I haven't done that in forever. "Find something funny?" he asked with a growl and I took a breath to calm myself a bit.

"You. I've never met a kid like you before. You're what ten, eleven years old and yet you know of _and_ believe in what I am. You refused help instantly unlike other children who would gladly take it without a second thought. And you have quite the mouth on you, not to mention a good bit of wit." I explained my laughter a smile on my face he looked…well at first it looked like he was going to glare at me but then he seemed to almost be bewildered…maybe because I'm smiling for real, little kids pick up on those differences easier. It didn't matter though I was having a good time though I knew it could last much longer. "You've beaten me I must admit, the game is up and you have won. Three more steps to the left of the way you were going and you'll be out of the fog." I told him pointing where he needed to go, he obviously didn't believe so I reassured him sort of, "Go before someone else comes along, they will not so willingly give up on one like you." He gave a slight nod and took the steps and I could nearly feel the surprise coming off of him "If you ever find yourself lost in the fog, call on me, the one that will protect you." I told him, though didn't know if he would understand as it was an older tongue that I used, the one that I was named in. he turned to look at me but I had moved taking the fog with me but I heard him whisper it, my name.

"Ichigo?" he understood and that was enough for me, I left going to another place.

**So that was just basically the first chapter from Ichigo's perspective instead of Grimmjow's. hope you liked it, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**People kept following the story so I took that as they want more so here is more it's still for Ichigo's pov**

**()()()()**

I was laying in a low hanging fog looking up at the blue sky…Blue like that kid's hair…damn he was fun to mess with. He was different then the first two yet familiar as well I guess. The first boy I met only knew of the tales the elders told, he had been a dare devil who was trying to prove them wrong. It was amusing when he found they were right.

"_Shit…" I heard him mutter he was maybe twelve. He had been wandering for a good hour or two but up till that point hadn't made a noise, but he did and now I can move in…don't ask why we have to wait we just do, I've never understood it either and I'm one of my people. "Huh? Who's there?" he asked looking around him._

"_Are you lost young one?" I asked with false concern as I walked up to him. He jumped surprised by my appearance and turned to face me pale blue eyes growing big. He gaped like a fish for a few moments before turning and walking away. "It's not very nice to just walk away from people you know, quite rude." I teased, he stopped and glared over his shoulder._

"_I heard the elders talk about the people in the fog…I didn't believe them so that's why I came, now I've seen so I'm going to leave. Good day." He started to walk again. His steps though showed his fear as they were ridged and quick. He was afraid and for good reason but he was smart enough to try and hide it._

"_You are going the wrong way you know." I called to him following behind a bit slower then he was moving. He was the first to ever walk away from me, if not the first to ever point out that I wasn't human. "You should really turn."_

"_Like I'm going to take advice from you." He scoffed and kept going. Moving a bit quicker._

"_There's a tree there. …ouch that looked painful." I hadn't said it soon enough and he had walked right into it. Not my fault he didn't listen to me the first time. He was holding his nose and whimpering. I came closer to look at it but he backed away with a small growl, "I just want to see if it's broken, blood attracts my kind just as much as words do." I gave him a serious look. He hesitated but when he heard distant footsteps he quickly moved his hands so I could see. Sure enough it was broken but had only just started to bleed thankfully. I wiped the blood away, "This will really hurt." and snapped his nose back to how it had been as he cried out. I used some of my power to ease the pain but that was it. "There you'll want to breath through you mouth for awhile though."_

"_Why?" he asked as he gingerly touched his nose flinching a bit while eyeing me suspiciously. _

"_Why? I don't understand, care to elaborate?"_

"_Why help me? Like this I mean?" he motioned to his nose. And I chuckled deciding to play with him a bit._

"_Well I'm not overly fond of sharing, that blood of yours would have called others here and they would have wanted a piece of you." He looked horrified making me laugh. "I'm joking! Haha man kids are so easy to mess with. Did you think we eat you or something?"_

"_Well what do you do then?"_

"_Wow…humans are so weird you really thought we eat you…" I sighed and scratched my head. "We don't though but I can't tell you what really happens either, I'd have to show you."_

"_No thanks!" was his immediate answer. He tugged on his belt a bit making the knot tighter then it needed to be in his nervousness. "So…you aren't going to hurt me then?"_

"_Nah…I don't think so. Not right now, and it's kind of my fault you ran into the tree in the first place." I chuckled. "You're also…different then others I've come across too, willing come in here just to dare the risk, then to walk away from me like that? No ones ever done that before, let alone pointed out what I was. You should head that way make sure to watch your feet though so that you always place them in a straight line otherwise you'll get all turned around, a good ten minutes of walking in a straight line and you'll be fine." I pointed off to my right and behind me a bit._

"_Why should I trust you?"_

"_For the same reason you let me fix you nose. You need to and don't have much other choice." I told him simply. He nodded understanding and started walking taking a few steps but he turned back looking at me. "Yes boy? What is it?"_

"_Thank you." He whispered as if he wasn't sure he should really say it then continued walking._

He wasn't as amusing as the blue haired boy but it was still more interesting then the other people I've met. The girl was a shorter encounter.

_She had only been walking for a few minutes when she began to look around scared I came up from behind her, her silent cries calling to me, "Are you lost little girl?" I asked when she turned and looked. Her eyes went wide but she quickly cooled her head shaking it at the hand I had offered._

"_Father told me of those in the fog. I won't go with you." She backed away a step. "Father says things aren't what the other elders think but that they are no less wrong that the people here in the fog are dangerous."_

"_And what do the elders think?" I questioned curiously wondering if it had changed in the time since I met the boy._

"_They believe you to live off the life of those you spirit way. But he says that's not it, but he never tells me what really happens." She said looking anywhere but my eyes. I tilted her chin up so that she would look at me but she kept them off to the side looking out the corner of her eye._

"_It's rude to not look at the person you are speaking with. Are you not taught manners in this village?" I teased and her eyes snapped to mine a fire burning there. "That's much better even if it is in anger I prefer to have the person I am speaking with looking at me." I smirked letting go of her chin but running my finger up the line of her jaw but she slapped my hand away. "My, my aren't you just the little ball of fire." I chuckled then shrugged "You should head back the way you came, you'll get home if you do that." I moved out of her way._

"_You must be joking?"_

"_I am quite serious, go quickly before someone else takes interest." I urged her but she stayed planted firm in her spot. "You have seen me for what I am, I have no use for you now go, others will not be so kind."_

"_What if I loose my way again…" she whispered looking down once more. I began walking in the direction she needed to go, "What are you doing?"_

"_Follow I will be your guide…don't worry I'm not leading you further into the fog." I told as I kept walking I heard her footsteps hurry to catch up and fall in pace with mine. I stopped at the end and motioned her pass me. "I believe this is where you come form yes?"_

"_My house…? But how?" She tried to ask but I had already left her taking the edge of the fog further from the village as I walked._

It's been about four years since I met that boy…he hasn't called me. He probably won't, or has simply forgotten. I wonder if he's got that scowl of his to work a bit better for himself, it wasn't very effective last time. I chuckle I my thoughts I'm such a sentimental fool… no one else thinks back like this I'm sure… at least no one of my kind. I'm different in more ways then just liking to travel, I'm the only one I know of that has ever let anyone go. I'm the only one that I know of that has ever led anyone out, the only one to ever truly help. …maybe it's my name… Ichigo…one who protects …maybe I take it to heart…but we aren't supposed to have hearts…not around humans anyway.

()()()()

**I could leave it there or I could keep going…tell me with words, not follows, though follows are nice I like words better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You asked and now you are receiving here's another chapter from Grimmjow's pov**

**()()()()**

My mother died a year after I met him, the doctor tried really hard but she had just gotten worse she didn't have the strength to fight anymore after being sick for so long. She told me something weird, she said that no matter what I shouldn't become cold and heartless. And that I should always believe in those close to me. And that she loved me and was so happy that she had me…then she died…right after she said that…I didn't leave my room for a month. But when I did I found myself wondering the village and I found a little girl in an alley. She was wrapped in an old blanket trying to keep warm. She was kind of cute if you looked past the dirt and grime she was covered in. She flinched away when I got close though, she was really young like two or something it hurt that she already would have such a reaction at such an age.

"I won't hurt you, I was going to take you home to my Grandfather, he loves kids, I'm sure he'll let you stay with us." I told her in as gentle a voice I could. She looked up at me with huge tan eyes that had been crying and held her little chubby baby hands up to me. I picked her up and carried her home ignoring the looks the people of the village gave me. "Grandfather! I found a little girl in an alleyway." I called out to him as I got home, he came into the living room form his bedroom. "She was just sitting there all wrapped up in this crappy blanket. I couldn't leave her…not after what mom told me." Grandfather smiled and took the girl from me with a smile tapping her nose making her giggle.

"Let's get her cleaned off." Grandfather named her Nelliel, but I call her Nel for short. It's been two years since then and she can talk but not very well. She calls me 'Gwimmy' and Grandfather 'Granpapy' I think he got the better end of that one. But she's cute, and she has this way of cheering me up when I get sad about mom, or calming me down when the village kids piss me off. They've taken to harassing me because of my hair, and because of Ichigo… I told Grandfather and some of the elders what had happened that day I went to get herbs for mom. They all had believed me, but those teens had over heard and started picking on me for various things. I try to ignore them but it's hard sometimes. I've also caught some of the adults, not the elders mind, just like the twenty to thirty year olds glaring at me. And whispering things, when I asked Grandfather about why they do these things he told me to ignore them.

It's not like it's new or anything either, I've always been an outcast in my village. It doesn't matter though, I have Grandfather and now I have Nel. And If I need him, I'm sure I have Ichigo too. My hair was the start of it though, blue isn't exactly normal after all…Nel has the same problem having green hair, but we keep her inside or out on our small farm away from the cruel eyes and words of others. I've had to take her into the market a few times and I almost always come back with bruises from shielding her from the teens. I don't care if they hit me but I won't let them hurt my sister. Grandfather told me I needed to start fighting back and not just taking it, so I asked a traveler that had come through and was staying at the small inn if he knew any kinds of fighting styles. He agreed to teach me once he heard what was happening.

I liked him a lot, we became good friends in the time he stayed in the village. But he was pretty weird he liked to experiment with things and sometimes they would literally blow up in his face. That was always a good laugh though. He left after five months telling me to keep training. So that's what I did, every morning before my chores and every evening after they were done I would train. And it paid off the next time a group came after me I was ready and gave just as good as I got. I still came home bloodied but had a big grin on my face as I told Grandfather about it. He slapped me upside the head telling me I shouldn't be happy about beating people up, but then hugged me saying he was proud that I stood up for myself. I think he's bi-polar…

Another two years have gone by Nel still can't talk right but that's ok I guess Grandfather says she'll grow out of it. She tries to help me on the farm but most of the times she ends up getting chased by the chickens when she tries to take their eggs, it's a good laugh. She's good with the sheep and the dog though and has learned the commands to tell him how to guide the sheep and the few cows we have. it's useful when I need them to move so I can do the harder stuff. The harvest wasn't very good this year it hardly rained at all… everyone's been trying to be careful with the food. I've been giving Nel a portion of mine… I think it's starting to wear on me though…I don't really feel good…so dizzy… But I have to keep going, I have to make sure Nel is cared for. And Grandfather can't do a lot of the stuff on the farm anymore…so I… I have to keep going…

Grandfather's talking to me again…he can't seem to pick between yelling at me for overexerting myself on the little amount of food I've had, or telling me what a good and caring big brother I am… honestly though I can't focus enough to tell the two apart half the time…everything is so fuzzy… It's been like this for awhile, not sure how long though time is hard to track when you are as out of it as I am. If I had to guess though I'd say maybe a month it's been a good while I know that much. I can tell Nel stays with me a good bit, sleeping next to me at night. The doctor…I think he said there's nothing to do but try to keep my strength and hope I make it through…that's encouraging…that's what he said about my mom… Mom…why'd you have to go, I feel so …lost… Lost? Ichigo. …Help…. I'm lost again…you said you'd help…it's so dark…I can't see…I'm scared…Ichigo…help… … … …

()()()()

**Bet you weren't expecting that. Will Ichigo come? **

**Scaehime brought up a good question in their review, 'What is Ichigo?' **

**What do you think he is? I'm curious to find out how much lore you guys know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**We are back with Ichigo in this one.**

**()()()()**

I rolled onto my side and sighed, I'm not to far from the boy's village and am listening to some of the kids play in the field beyond my low laying fog. I'm tempted to watch but to do that I'd need to get closer and to get closer I'd need to bring the fog and they'd probably stop playing if I did that…the human world is such a nuisance… not enough magic to stay strong that's why we have the fog, it's full of magic, it lets us leave our home. It's not even really fog it just like a visible colorless magic that hangs in the air around us.

"Ichigo…" I sat up quickly looking around, that sounded like the boy a bit older but still him. But there's no fog for him to be lost in so why is he calling me? "…Ichigo…" I stand to look further trying to find where he is, he sounds weak, "Ichigo…" it's no more then a whisper… but I can follow it the fog wrapping around me like a cloak. My legs moved towards the voice till I was at the boy's house the one that I had led him back too. I can see movement in one of the windows someone rushing about a room. They have a bowl of water and a towel… I hear him whisper again…is he…?

"Nel! Get me the Nightshade!" an elderly man's voice calls.

"Yeth Granpapy!" the voice of a small child, a girl maybe five or six. "Here Ganpapy! Will Gwimmy be ok? And whoth Itsigo?" No, he's sick…but why is he calling for me in his sickness? I'm worried about him, I shouldn't be but I am.

"I don't know child…and Ichigo... is someone he made up when he was younger." He's lying I can tell he knows the truth so why isn't he telling her? Or does he not want to scare her. The boy called out again.

"Ichigo…help…." He sounds…scared and in pain.

"Granpapy…" the little girl started to sniffle. The old man is holding her as he mixes some herbs with his other hand, he was worried…very worried. "Is he gonna die?" NO! My legs moved of their own accord "Who ith you!?" the little girl noticed me outside the window first as I pull myself up onto the ledge.

"You…What are you doing here?!" the old man growled.

"He's calling for me…" I whispered reaching down to the boy who was laying below me now that I was seated on the window sill. "He's lost within himself. I can help him as I helped before."

"You are Ichigo?" the old man asked me, I looked up at him feeling something familiar about him but ignored it as I nodded. The boy sorely needed me now I didn't have time to dwell on other things.

"Yes."

"Help big brother I want big brother back!" the little girl cried. I rested a hand on her head and smiled at her.

"I will bring him back for you, do not worry little one." She sniffled and nodded trying to calm down. I placed my hand over the boy's brow and concentrated. I had to enter his dreams it was an old magic one that I had not used in a long, long time, but I did it. I found myself in a blacked out world. "I should have asked his name first…" it would have been easier to find him if I could actually call out to him. I moved around the black area standing on what seemed to be nothing as I listened. After a few seconds I heard something…sobbing. I moved towards it. "Are you hurt boy?" I asked as I kneeled down next to the curled up form. It looked like the boy but younger, younger even then when I had first met him.

"Who? Who are you?" he asked his voice trembling.

"Ichigo, I'm here to help you." I told him soothingly as I went to rub his back. But he shrank away crawling backwards making me frown. "I'm not going to hurt you, you're Grandfather asked me to help you."

"NO! You are lying!" he cried. I sighed this was not the boy I knew this was a scared child…but then again…did I really know him that well… that thought made me sigh again. In truth I knew nothing, how could I help him find his way back to himself if I don't even know who that self is? I let myself fall backwards laying down.

"What kind of place is this for a little boy to dwell? Such a bleak place…at least the fog can have color to it…and shapes…and magic." I mumbled but loud enough for the boy to hear, I needed him to speak to me.

"Magic?" the boy asked interested. I smiled and sat back up some holding myself up on my elbows.

"That's right little one, magic. The fog, is magic we bring it with us so we can survive in the human's world…"

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head reminding me of a cat. I sat up the rest of the way crossing my legs he uncurled a bit but was still holding his knees eyes wide with curiosity.

"Nope, I told you something about myself now you have to tell me something of yourself." I smiled as he pouted the scrunched his eyebrows as he thought of something to say. If I get him to tell me things I'll be able to help easier.

"I've never known my father." That shocked me a bit but at the same time didn't there were after all plenty of fatherless children in the world. "Now you again!" he brightened making me chuckle.

"My kind live on magic, we can pull the magic from nature…but you humans…while you use nature aren't a part of it, you live outside of it."

"So why the fog?" I smirked and raised a brow at him, he gave a huff and crossed his arms, his legs mimicking the action, thinking again. "…I like to help mom in the garden even though the other boys in town say it's girly. But my mom makes up stories about the flowers saying that each one is really a fairy! And that if you listen you can hear them singing as they dance on the breeze!"

"Your mother must have a very kind soul." Not many knew of the flowers being fairies. Only those who had seen, and to see them, one must have a pure soul. "We have to bring the fog with us when we leave our homes or we will begin to quickly weaken without the vast amount of magic in the air. Have you ever seen the fairies or heard them sing?"

"…No…I try to hear them…I sit real still and stay real quiet but…I've never…" he sniffed "I really want to see one… mom said they are really pretty. Grandfather jokes saying that mom is an overgrown fairy because of how pretty she is and because her hair is dark blue. But she always waves him off saying that he's just a overly prideful father towards his daughter."

"Yes that does sound a bit silly." And completely impossible. "I'm sorry you haven't seen a fairy yet."

"Have you?" The boy asked me hopefully.

"Oh yes…I've seen many, they live in much the same way and place I do. They are very beautiful…though never make one angry nasty little things when they are mad." I grimaced at the thought, I've seen what they can do when angered. He looked confused. "Not everything that looks pretty on the outside is pretty on the inside. And not everything that looks bad on the outside is bad on the inside. What's inside is what counts…what's inside you?"

"Me?... I don't know…I hope it's nice though…but not pretty! Pretty is what girls are and I'm a boy!" I laughed at his little outburst as I stood, "Where are you going!? Don't leave me alone!" he cried out scared tugging my pant leg.

"I won't, come let's walk as we talk. Perhaps we will found out who you are inside." I offered my hand once more to him. This time he took a look of excitement on his face the tears from before nowhere to be found. It was definitely a step towards getting him back.

()()()()

**Thanks for the reviews and follows they make me happy! :) keep them coming makes me write faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still with Ichigo in this one.**

**()()()()**

"Ichigo where are we?" The boy asked looking around as he held my hand.

"You don't know?" I asked amused. Though one doesn't normally know when they are dreaming so it wasn't that surprising. We had been walking for awhile, in dream time anyway, in the waking world it had probably only been a minute or two. "We are here," I pointed to his head, "And here." Then his heart.

"That doesn't make sense, you're silly." He giggled.

"But it makes perfect sense little one, you see we are within your dreams." His eyes got big and looked around again then pouted. "What is it?"

"But dreams are supposed to be bright and colorful and amazing! This is…nothing." He said sadly. "So I can't be dreaming, and why would I dream of a person from the fog?"

"You aren't, I came because you _called_ me little one. You don't remember at the moment but we've met." The boy gave me a completely blank look making me sigh. "Look you are within yourself right now you can be anyone here, a different age or a different person. Right now you have made yourself younger then when we met and therefore you don't recall me. Does that makes sense?" the boy shook his head. I crouched down so I was at the same level as him to make it easier since he had to look up at me otherwise. "Dreams are what you make them, that's the magic of it. You can make anything happen, flowers grow from thin air, or allow yourself to fly, to act out a hero's quest, or to pretend you have a family. That's the magic of dreams."

"Magic? I don't have magic. I'm just a little boy, you have magic because you aren't normal, but I don't." he's still blunt even as a younger child… "How can I do those things?"

"Have you ever had a dream, in which you were somewhere you know you've never been? Have you ever dreamt perhaps that you were an animal maybe?"

"Well… yes a few times I guess. I dream I'm a great cat sometimes stalking my prey in a huge forest!" he said excitedly as soon as the words left his mouth we were surrounded by said forest filled with animal calls and the smells of nature. "Wow~ did…you do this?"

"No, it was you as I said this is your dream. You thought of something wanted it and it came true. Dreams are created from desires. You wanted to relive this dream so it came to you. Do you believe me now?" he was looking around and I didn't think he was listening to me at all but he nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"Why's that?" I frowned annoyed. He chuckled making me more annoyed.

"Grandfather said names hold power you have magic I'm not giving you my name!" he stated matter-of-factly putting his hands on his hips. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair tempted to pull it out. Why must he be such a strong willed brat? Then again if he wasn't I wouldn't be helping him.

"I told you my name though, even knowing that names hold power I still told you. I think it's only fair I get to know yours." I tried to reason, but of course he's a kid adult logic probably won't work. "Please, I need to know if I'm to help you."

"Even if you did tell me your name I don't have magic-" I held a hand up to stop him as I sighed once more.

"You don't need magic to _call_ on a person's name. If you simply desire for them to hear you, if you need them to feel the tug of their name you merely put that feeling into it when you say it." He continued to look at me unbelievingly. "Alright how about this let's play a game, a sort of hide and seek. You go run into the forest and find a real good hiding spot then call on me with those feelings I just spoke of. I bet you I'll find you in less then two minutes. If I do you tell me your name."

"And if you don't?"

"I won't ask again." He tapped his chin thinking before running off into the forest. I sat on a log waiting, listening. A few minutes later sure enough he _called_ and I went after him. It didn't take very long of course I wasn't a real part of this and was able to move through what should have been a physical form. "Hello little one." I said peering over the rook he had hid behind making him squeak in surprise. "I win." I couldn't help but grin.

"Grimmjow. My name is Grimmjow." He huffed pouting that he had lost. I blinked in surprise that was a name made from the old tongue. "Grandfather said it means-"

"Hunter in the dark." I finished with a smirk, such an interesting name for a child of the human world. "So then Grimmjow will you listen to me when I tell you something from now on? Since I've been proven right several times now."

"I guess… so why are you here?" he asked climbing over the rock and sitting on it. He was at eye level with me while he sat on top. I wonder how much he's actually grown the past four years? He only came just above my waist when he was ten.

"To help, you are lost I came to find you."

"I'm not lost!" he told me stubbornly. Sliding off the rock and walking away.

"I thought you said you'd listen?" he paused and looked over his shoulder before huffing and walking back to me. "Besides if you aren't lost then why were you crying when I got here?"

"I…I don't know…I was scared…" he looked at the ground kicking at it a bit. He looked scared again as if thinking about it brought the feeling back. "I was alone…I don't like being alone…that's why even though you are from the fog I didn't want you to leave."

"Tell me something Grimmjow," he looked up at me with his big blue eyes, damn he's a cute kid, "When I introduced myself I said nothing of being from the fog, and there was no fog around us. So how then, do you think, did you know where I was from?" he opened his mouth to reply but closed it multiple times his brows getting scrunched as he thought. He almost seemed to pout when he couldn't think of an answer. "Would you like me to tell you?" he nodded defeated. "Because as I said before, we've met. When you were ten, you came into the fog to get something from the forest. But you lost the path, I helped you return home because I thought you were an amusing kid. You managed to make me laugh for real, and I hadn't done that in a long, long time. Now I'm going to help you again because you _called_ on me, just like I told you too if you got lost. I gave you my name Grimmjow, I've never given it to anyone before outside my own kind. You are… different then other humans. But I can not help you, if you don't help me."

"What do you mean?" he asked me quietly, his eyes were still big at everything I had just told him. "What can I do to help you, I'm just a little boy?"

"No Grimmjow, you are a young man. And right now, I need that young man because he has the answers that need to be said in order for you to wake up."

"But…" he looked off in the direction we had come from. "I'm scared…"

"Of what? Tell me I'll help you the best I can."

"Of…what's ahead, I just…it'll hurt… it hurts and I don't want to hurt!" he shrank down curling up again this time holding his head like he was in pain. It clicked for me just then, he had gone back to an age when he wasn't in pain mentally or physically. The herbs…they were medicinal… his mother… did she?

"Did your mother die Grimmjow?" he yelled 'no' loudly and it seemed as though the world shook and the forest disappeared. And Grimmjow himself began to fade from my sight. "Grimmjow!" I reached.

()()()()

**A cliff I'm so mean… oh well.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far and what you think may happen. And isn't kid Grimm just the cutest little thing?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Starts with Grimm switches back to Ichigo**

**()()()()**

"Did your mother die Grimmjow?" It hurts…so much… and it's dark… "Grimmjow!" that voice I know that voice…at least I think I do, ouch my, well everything, it hurts! I can't remember it hurts to remember go away! I don't want to hurt. "Please you can't give up! Your Grandfather and the little girl! They need you! Damnit Grimmjow come back!" stop yelling at me you make me hurt you make me remember the pain I don't want to remember the pain! GO AWAY! "AH!" what happened? … The voice just now…sounded like it was in pain… Hello? Are you ok? Why can't I talk? What's happening?! Someone help! "G-Grimmjow…" the voice again they are…hurt… they are hurt too… they are in pain just like me…but they weren't before. So why no- did…did I do that? When I said go away? No! I don't want to hurt anyone! Mom told me-! ARGH! It hurts! "HELP ME! ICHIGO!"

()()()()

Grimmjow's body faded completely but I kept _calling_. I heard something, but I couldn't make it out the next thing I knew I was being flung backwards but a unseen blast of energy. "G-Grimmjow…" if he does that again, I won't be able to stay connected to his dreams I'll have to leave…and I may not get another chance to help…

"HELP ME! ICHIGO!"

"Grimmjow! I'm here, but you need to come back to me! You need to find me, you took yourself from me." I tell him. I waited that was all I could do, then a bit off I saw something begin to form, was it him? No…it's a giant ass cat the thing is huge! As it walked towards me though I could see foliage spread out from around it as the forest returned. The younger Grimmjow had told me he was a great cat in his dreams. "Grimmjow?" I asked as it drew closer, it came up and circled me sniffing here and there then walked away stopping to look over it's shoulder. "Follow?" it began walking again. So I followed wasn't much else I could do. It led me for a good long time seeming to know where it was going, till it vanished after entering a clearing. In the clearing itself I saw a scene, it was Grimmjow crying at the side of a bed while a hand stroked his hair gently.

"Please mom you have to get better! You can't leave me!"

"Oh darling… I wish with all my heart that I could, and watch you grow up to become a fine man." He voice was so gentle and kind soothing to hear, but it did nothing for the boy.

"You will! You just have to hold on a little longer! The doctor will find a way to make you better I'm sure!" he cried.

"Grimmjow, my dear sweet Grimmjow. Never stop being the caring boy you are. Always believe in those closest to you, and most importantly…I love you, my little hunter I'm so glad…so glad that I have you." Her eyes closed, her breathing stopped and Grimmjow began to call and shake her as if trying to wake her up. No wonder he doesn't want to remember…to lose ones mother surely is a hard thing. I looked away, I did in fact know the feeling of losing ones mother, it was a pain like no other. The cat showed again in the clearing and walked off so I followed once more to another smaller clearing. That's the little girl I saw.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Grimmjow stood in front of her shielding her from the rocks that were being thrown by some boys.

"Creeps!"

"Freaks! Why don't you just go disappear with you boyfriend in the fog! We don't want you here!"

"And take that creepy green haired girl with you!" I could see the tears running down Grimmjow's face from their words or the rocks or both…it was imposable to tell. But to be outcast by his fellow teens like this… for them to be so cruel to the little girl as well… I shook me head turning away. Something about that scene pulled at me… like something from long ago was trying to come back…but this isn't about me. This is about him. As I followed the cat once more I noticed the forest was getting darker, more gloomy, more…foreboding.

"Why are you here creep?" that was Grimmjow's voice, I spun to see him behind me…but he looked almost like he was twenty. "I asked you a question!" he growled.

"Why are you mad at me? I have done nothing but help you?" I asked confused. This Grimmjow…this was not the boy I knew…this one was filled with hate and anger and disgust… "Why are you like this?" it scared me to be honest I didn't like this Grimmjow.

"I'm asking he questions!" he grabbed my shirt and shoved me against a tree taking me by surprise. "Now why are you here?!" he growled right in my face, his blue eyes swirling with pain and hate. "Tell me!"

"You _called_." I whispered somehow feeling small, "You _called_ me to help you. I came just like I promised." He punched the trunk next to my head.

"Don't lie you fog dwelling freak! You came to try and steal my soul didn't you! I remember all the tales! I don't want you here!"

"If I leave now you'll be lost to yourself forever! Is that what you want? To leave behind your Grandfather and that adorable little girl like you were left by your mother?!" he slapped me, hard enough that I fell to the ground.

"Don't talk like you know me! You know nothing!" he yelled and kicked me sending me rolling. "You're an orange haired freak and you should have stayed in the fog!" his words stung, to be called a freak… it hadn't happened since I was young… no this is no time to remember my own troubles. I shook my head and stood up getting my bearings. "I hate you!"

"Why? Because I saved you? Because I let you get home to your mother to give her those herbs so she could live a little longer? So that you could have a bit more time with her?" I yelled back sidestepping his next punch. "Because if so that's a really fricked up reason! You must not have wanted her to stay longer if that's the case!" I knew it was a low blow to say such, but… I need to do something to get this Grimmjow to understand or at least stop attacking me, to stop hating me…

"SHUT UP! What do you know about my life!? Nothing! You know nothing about what I've been through! You can't help me! No one can! The others in the village despise me no matter what I did, no matter how good I was! No matter how much I cared they didn't, they hated me!" so this…this Grimmjow is his pent up frustration, his negative emotions…

"I do though… I lived that life too…once…before the fog."

"You Lair! You were always a part of the fog how could you not be?!"

"How dare you speak as if you know me! Just as you say I know nothing of you, you know nothing of me! You hypocrite! You are no worse then those boys that threw rocks at you calling me by the names they called you! How are you any better then those boys that tried to hurt that little girl?!" I yelled at him and he froze mid punch staring at me wide eyed. He stumbled backwards shaking his head and grabbing his hair. He let out a cry, a loud long anguished cry. "Grimmjow, have you forgotten your mother's last words to you? If you do this, if you act on these emotions…you insult her memory." I whispered. He fell to his knees sobbing as he pulled on his hair and I watched as he changed back to the fourteen year old that I had seen laying in bed. "Grimmjow, I can't help you if you don't help me help you… you have to let me in before I can get you out."

()()()()

**Is it just me or is it getting a bit angsty in here? Poor Grimmjow though…it's not gun being an outcast…not fun at all…**

**Tell me your thoughts I love to read them and I'm not a mind reader you have to actually type them out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to Grimmjow for the whole thing this time**

**()()()()**

The pain…it was so horrible for a long time…but it's started to ebb away… "Grimmjow I can't help you if you don't help me help you… you have to let me in before I can get you out." I looked up and Ichigo was in front of me. He looked like he'd been hit…

"Did…I do that?" I asked horrified, he rubbed his cheek and wiped the small bit of blood away frowning when he saw it but shook his head, "Tell me the truth Ichigo!"

"In a way you did…but it was a different part of you, the part that you hold back normally, the angry, hateful part. It took a bit but I talked you out of it and here you are now, in front of me as you should be. Not a scared little kid, not a raging adult. But a young man, whose trying to find himself through the pain of his life. It's not an easy journey and you will have to face you pain and fears in order to find your way past them. But you _called_ out to me to help you. So you won't have to do it alone. Let me in Grimmjow." He held his hand out to me, but even though he said I wasn't a scared little boy anymore…I still kind of felt like one.

"I'm still scared though…" my mouth whispered of it's own accord, "I…"

"That's ok though, everyone gets scared. Your Grandfather and the little girl are scared for you right now." he to me softly.

"They are? Why?"

"You are sick, you fell into yourself and have become lost within your own mind. You are lucky you ran into me all those years ago, only someone that can touch another's dreams can get someone out of a sickness like that. And I happen to be one such person." He grinned still holding his hand out, "Come on, I'll lead you out." His eyes shone with kindness, the kindness I had only really seen in my mother and Nel. I took his hand and he helped me to me feet. "You must choose which direction, but it cannot be the one that feels safe, that will lead you further into yourself."

"I…" I looked around us, the forest…I'd never seen it like this…it's never been this dark…I don't like it I want to head to where it looks nicer but Ichigo said… "That way…it…I really don't want to go…"

"Then that is the way we must go. I will not leave your side, I will be here for you to lean on should you need it." He began walking pulling me with him by my hand that he had yet to let go of…or am I not letting go of him? It got darker as we walked and I started to hear things…they sounded like the voices of the other teens in the village. I pulled my hand away from Ichigo and covered my ears to try and stop them but they were in my head it didn't help.

'Freak. Creep. Just leave. We don't want you here. Take the creepy girl and leave. Blue haired freak. Why don't you go play with your freaky friend in the fog and never come back. Let yourself get eaten this time. Go away.'

They wouldn't stop! Make them stop! "Stop it… stop saying that! Stop calling me those things! Stop it!" I cried out I could feel me knees start to give but I was caught by a pair of warm arms and softly helped to the ground. "Make it stop… make them stop saying those things…" I begged.

"Only you can do that Grimmjow. You are stronger then you think, stand up to the words, tell them, tell them who you are."

"I'm not a freak…I'm not a creep and neither is little Nel! What does it matter what color our hair is!?" I started yelling whatever came to mind, I didn't even know what I was really saying half the time, "And so what if I met someone in the fog! At least he didn't scorn me for being a bit different! At lest he actually helped me! I'd rather have him as my only friend then trying to make friends with the lot of you! You hateful jerks! I am not a freak! I'm Grimmjow!" the voices stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around, the forest seemed to have gotten…brighter. "What?"

"….um…" Ichigo cleared his throat making me look at him but he was looking away. "You told the voices off. That's a step in the right direction the world around us is reflecting that. Can you stand now?" he looked back to me.

"I think so." I stood and felt…almost lighter. "I kind of feel better now."

"That's good," he smiled standing as well, "which way now?" I looked around and once more felt a sense of near dread coming from the side of us and pointed to it. "Go then." I looked at him feeling terrified he wasn't going to send me on my own was he?! He said he'd stay with me! "I'm coming, I'll be behind you, but you must take lead this time." I nodded and started walking. It felt like we had been walking forever! And nothing was happening no voices no other strangeness just a dark creep forest getting creepier. Then I stepped into a clearing.

On the far end I saw someone standing they looked tall maybe taller then Ichigo. I couldn't see their face though they were hidden in the dark. They were just standing their legs open a bit in a comfortable but sturdy stance and arms loosely crossed over their chest. I swallowed hard and stepped into the clearing, "Who are you?" I asked, but got no answer but the person moved towards me, fast! "Ah!" they punched me right in the gut. "Ow…" I stumbled back catching my breath.

"Hm…weak." The person muttered, their voice was deep and rough, and full of disgust. "You are weak." He lashed out again this time round kicking me in my right side sending me to the ground. "So fricking pathetic!" he roared. I coughed and looked up at the man but even though he had moved I still couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" I asked again standing, "Why are you attacking me?" he punched again but I managed to dodge, barely. I tried to fight back having had enough of him attacking me and punched at his ribs but he blocked me, and grabbed my wrist, hard. "AH! Let go!"

"You are weak because you care. You are pathetic because you love. You'll never win." He spat out the words care and love like they were poison to his tongue. He yanked on my arm and threw me to the ground. "You'll never win using those. Hate and rage, that's the only way to fight."

"What?" his words made me confused, but also made me, for some reason, think of what Ichigo said about the me that had hurt him…but that wasn't possible was it? I mean … I'm me…right? I looked backed over and my breath caught he really did look like me but as if I was in my twenties. "No…that…that can't be possible…" I shook my head, this is a dream, so…anything is possible I guess. But that's not what's important right now, what's important is why this is happening. "I…I won't fight you, you're me, I won't fight!"

"Me? You say I am you? HA! What a load of bullcrap! You are a weak little snot-nosed kid who couldn't even save his dear mommy! What good are you! But me? I'm strong, because I don't care if others get hurt therefore I can't get hurt." he sneered at me before lunging, I jumped out of the way making him miss by only and inch but he quickly righted himself and came at me again this time his fist connected with my jaw. "See, weak you can't do anything against me. Why don't you just give up? It'll be easier for you and then you won't have to worry anymore, I'll take care of everything."

"N-No…I won't…you aren't…" my jaw hurt really bad it was hard to talk.

"I'm not what?" he sneered at me as he approached.

"You're not, you won't take care of Nel or Grandfather. You'll leave them behind!"

"You bet I will they are of no use to me! I'm strong on my own, I don't need anyone, and I'll make sure no one looks down on me ever!" he kicked me but I managed to not fly backwards by grabbing his leg. "You think that will help you?" he jumped and kicked with his other leg. "You'll never win! You care too much! You won't hurt me because you can't you are too weak! People who care cant fight correctly."

"No…" I hurt all over, and I was bleeding, I didn't know what to do as I listened to him rant about how caring makes me weak, about how loving my family makes me pathetic…maybe he's right and I'm not as strong as I could be…

"Come on kid! It'll be great! Letting me out in the world! Don't you remember what it was like to fight those teens that went against you? Remember the thrill of seeing them bleed? Of hearing and feeling their bones snap?! It was amazing right? I can give you the strength to do that, to make sure no one crosses us! Just let me in control!" I'm so confused…I… I did enjoy fighting…getting back at them…am I bad because of that? Am I like him because of that?

"Everyone needs to let off some steam once and awhile. Hitting the ones that made you build that steam up is normally a good way to relieve it I'll admit but," Ichigo spoke up, I looked over seeing him leaning on a tree watching with a frown. "That doesn't mean you have to thrive on a person's pain to keep going. The person that does that is a monster."

"Oh shut up you, like you have any room to talk about being a monster! You are some freak from the fog!"

"Shut up." I growled lowly.

"Huh? You say something weakling?"

"I said shut up! Don't talk to Ichigo like that! He's my friend! I won't let you talk to him like that!" I yelled getting to my feet. I stumbled forward a few paces. "I won't let you do what you want. Yes…I liked fighting back, and not simply taking their beatings. But…Grandfather told me that I shouldn't find joy in hurting people," the older me scoffed and went to punch but somehow I easily dodged. "Every time I've ignored his words I've gotten in a good deal of trouble, when I listen though. I manage to avoid it." I looked over at Ichigo with a smile, he nodded.

"So what trouble just means more fighting, meaning more fun!" he gave me a ferial grin that made him look rather crazy. I don't want to be like that, that's not what mom asked of me. I won't let him win. "Besides I'm better then you I'll beat you down and take over. And there is nothing you can do."

"You're wrong, because you are just one small part of me. You are me, not the other way around. And there is some much more to me then just some pent up anger. I won't let you win…rather you won't be able to, because you are small compared to everything that I am."

"Oh really and what are you?" he rolled his eyes while scoffing at me.

"I'm…me. Nothing more, nothing less, just me. And that, well, it's a good thing, if I was more then what I am I'd be someone else, if I was less then the same would occur. You can't win against me." He growled and lunged with a punch, and for some reason I didn't feel scared to let him come at me. I didn't try to move I just let him come and just as he was about to hit me he vanished. I dropped to my knees panting as I watched the forest around me get brighter and come to life. "I… I did it?"

"Of course. You had something he didn't." I looked at Ichigo confused as he came over to me with a big smile on his face. "He only had hate and rage, you on the other hand, had everything else, and that everything else is so much more important then anger or pain."

"But he…he's still a part of me though."

"He is, you will always have that part within you, but so does everyone else. Just so long as you don't let that part rule you."

()()()()

**Ah~ life lessons via a fanfiction~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ichigo again**

**()()()()**

"Still though…I guess I'm not so nice on the inside…" Grimmjow sighed as he stood, I smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow what was that for?!" he complained with a frown.

"Look around you Grimmjow, does this look like the world of some one bad? It's bright and full of life and magic! This is you once you get past the pain and sorrow. You hunt your way past the darkness that tries to take hold and bring your truth to light." He gave me a wide eyed look that turned blank making me raise an eyebrow confused.

"…you just used my name to describe this…" he said non to impressed.

"So what if I did, it makes sense to me." I huffed crossing my arms indignantly. He stared at me for a few more seconds be fore laughing and falling back down on to his butt. "Ok, now I'm really confused. Why are you suddenly laughing?"

"You look like a little kid who just got told he couldn't have candy! HAHAHA!" he managed to get out while laughing and rolling around. "I didn't think you could look like that!" my eyebrow was twitching I could feel it as I watched him, but at the same time I was happy. Happy that he was getting better, that he was able to laugh and not cry. But still…that he was laughing at me. I stepped on his side, not hard just enough to stop him with a bit of pressure then rolled my foot back and fourth. "Oi!"

"Stop laughing."

"Ok…ok hehe hee… I'll stop let me up." I did and he got up and looked around before walking in a seemingly random direction. "It feels like it's been forever since we started walking…" he complained after a good whlie, and with good reason I suppose in this dream world of his we had been walking for hours. Outside though only maybe an hour or so would have gone by. "How long do you think we've been at it?"

"In here or in the real world?"

"There's a difference?"

"Dreams can seem to last years Grimmjow haven't you noticed you can live an entire life within only one night's sleep?" he mouthed the words 'oh right' before scratching his head a bit embarrassed. "It's fine that you wouldn't think of that, most humans are incapable of knowing their dreams like this. To not have full conscious of the difference in the two worlds is understandable. To answer your question though, out the in the waking world it has been maybe over an hour. Here nearly a day has passed since I entered."

"Wow~" he whistled then got a worried look. "What do you think is up ahead?"

"I don't know Grimmjow, this is your reality, I'm merely a visitor to it." He gave me a strange look, "I used an old magic to enter your dreams, my kind and plenty other magical folk are able to walk easily in their own dreams but it takes a certain type of magic to walk in someone else's. I was taught that skill by my mother. But I haven't used it in a loooong time." It had been awhile since I thought of my mother, bah this isn't the time to reminisce.

"What was she like? Your mother?" Well since he brought it up I guess it's ok.

"She was kind and gentle. She would walk in the fog but never take anyone. Actually I think she was a bit like me, I think she liked to truly help those she came across but I don't think she ever really interacted with them."

"You talk as if…" he started to asked sadly but couldn't finish, but I knew what he was asking.

"Yes…she's is gone. It happened a good many years ago."

"I'm sorry…what about your father?"

"I … don't really remember him too much…" I scratched my head, I honestly couldn't there was something but it wasn't close enough for me to grasp. "I know I knew him but…nothing more not now, it was so long ago when I last saw him."

"At least you knew him a bit even if you can't remember. I wish I could have met my dad…mom told me a bit about him, I could tell she really cared for him I saw it in her eyes and heard it in her voice…but she never said who he was or how they met. Just that they couldn't be together no matter how much they wanted to be… He picked my name though, I do know that, and mom said I have his eyes. I don't hate him, I don't see how you can hate someone you've never met, I just wish I could meet him, just once. I wonder if he would remember her?"

"I'm sure that if what you said of your mother's feelings were mutual then he would. I suspect though that he may have been a traveler of some importance if they couldn't be together."

"That's what Grandfather thinks…. A fog?" I looked from him to in front of us and sure enough a thick fog lay before us. "Um…" he looked at me.

"As I said this is your world Grimmjow I will not be able to tell the way. You must follow your instincts to get us through but I will be here." He smiled and nodded and headed in, I followed behind, I was still able to see well in this fog but like I had said was not able to see the way. We walked for awhile Grimmjow turning here and there I almost tripped a few times, it was funny though cause the second time it happened and he laughed he tripped right away too and we both started laughing. "So~ think we are getting close?" I hoped so, I wouldn't be able to stay much longer.

"I think we may be…say Ichigo?"

"Yes?" I asked curiously confused by the sudden shyness in his voice. He had been giving me glances for awhile and sometimes would open his mouth, I guess he finally decided to ask what was bothering him.

"Are we…are we friends? I mean I know I said it once or twice but I mean…" ha had stopped and was staring at the ground in front of him. "Do you consider me a friend?" he almost sounds scared of the answer.

"It's not exactly smiled upon to befriend humans…" His shoulders seemed to sag a bit, "but then again I've never really been one for listening to the standards, so I'd say, yes if that's what you want. I wouldn't mind." All in all he wasn't that much different from the friends I have, same kind of personality…sorta.

"Really?!" he spun and looked at me with big hopeful eyes.

"Grimmjow…do you…do you not have any friends?" I asked him slightly shocked by how hopeful he had seemed, it wasn't normal for some one that had others, but he shook his head. "You don't…why?"

"No one thinks I belong…I'm an outcast to everyone but my family and the elders…when I was little some of the kids used to try playing with me but their parents would tell them to stay away that I wasn't right…"

"How cruel a thing to do to a child." It pissed me off more then it should have…but then again like with the memory I had seen of his earlier, the scenario seemed familiar. "But yes, really, I'm your friend Grimmjow." I smiled and he launched at me giving me a great big hug knocking us both down to the ground. I laughed at him softly patting his head till I looked up, "Grimmjow…the fog."

"Huh?...it's gone! This place is amazing!" there was color and life and wonder everywhere…I knew what this place was…I had been hoping not to end up here. "This is so different then the rest, so much better!" he got up and was looking around. "What is it?"

"Your dream-heart. The center of all your dreams and the source of the magic within a person. My kind draw our power form our dream-hearts. Normally only human children are capable of entering theirs since they have the ability to believe that adults tend to loose."

"So I'm like really lucky?!" I nod with a sad smile, lucky, or in big trouble. "This is so cool aha! Butterflies! Look at that cat it's green and blue!"

"Grimmjow, we must leave now." I said as he continued to move around looking at everything. "It is…in a way dangerous to stay much longer." I cautioned standing up, hoping that he would listen.

"What? That doesn't make sense, this place is awesome! Why should I leave? How can it be dangerous?" he pouted. I gave him a very, very serious look that had him almost looking scared.

"Because if you stay you die."

()()()()

**Dun dun dun! Sometimes the most beautiful things are the most deadly. Why do you think it's bad for Grimmjow to stay? Any thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya get a bit of both here but let's start with Grimmjow**

**()()()()**

"Because if you stay you die." He told me that, his face was so serious that it was scary… but what did he mean? Why would I die from staying in a beautiful place like this I don't understand… "Don't you remember why I'm here Grimmjow?!" he asked me almost impatiently.

"Um, to help me find myself? And I did right? I found this place!"

"NO!" he yelled making me cringe, "If you stay here much longer then you will never wish to leave, ever! This place is full of wonder yes but to a human it is also very dangerous! Have you ever heard of someone, a person who is completely healthy, not old or anything like that, who simply doesn't wake up? Who falls into such a deep sleep that they die?!" I felt my heart stop for a moment. "This is what happens to them! They find this place and get so enthralled by it that they never wish to leave, and they don't and they die!" I'd never seen him angry and now I was wishing I never would he was scary like this, scarier then facing myself almost. Though if I listened he almost sounded scared himself… "I came here to stop you from dying Grimmjow, if you stay all that hard work you just went through was for nothing! You will never see that little girl or your Grandfather again! You will cease to exist!" he panted slightly after finishing, I was frozen I didn't know what to do.

He took a few deep breaths as he ran a hand through his long hair, "I can't stay much longer Grimmjow…if you choose to stay then fine…but I will not be able to return for you. Good-bye…friend…" he turned and began to walk and as he did he began to fade.

"But! But I want you to stay with me! We can explore and stuff! You can tell me when I absolutely have to wake up!" I tried, part of me wanted to go and part wanted to stay I was so confused again, it was almost like I had gotten lost all over again… lost…? "Wait!" I ran after him reaching for his hand as he faded from me, was I going to make it? "Ichigo!"

()()()()

I left his dreams, I couldn't hold the connection any longer. It had pained me to tell him the way I did, and to leave him like that. But I honestly wasn't able to stay another second. I looked down at him his eyes still closed and sighed, I had tried…but I guess it wasn't enough. "Why isn't he waking?" the old man asked me I just shook my head and hopped back down off the window sill. "Hey! You said you'd help him!"

"I did! But… He found his dream-heart. I tried to tell him the danger but he…he wanted to stay… I can't force him to leave…" I grit out from between my teeth, I had wanted to help him. Wanted to bring him back to his loved ones…but I failed…some protector I am. "There's nothing I can do… or anyone else…he'll sleep…and won't wake…" I began walking away just as I heard a gasp, I spun around to see Grimmjow sitting up on his bed eyes wide and panting hard. "He…how?" he fell back down on to the bed still panting and I went back to the window. "You came?"

"I…had to…important stuff's here…not there…" he managed a grin through his panting. The little girl jumped out of the old man's arms onto Grimmjow forcing the air out of him, "Ugh! Nel… can't breath…"

"Sowwy! But you ok! Gwimmy's ok! Itsygo saved you!" she hugged him as he put an arm around her patting her back.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Nel, I'm back… I'm not leaving you yet." The old man looked ready to cry when he looked up at me and gave me a nod, I nodded back smiling once more at the siblings before turning to leave. "Ichigo…wait…" I looked back, he had pulled himself up to look out the window. "Thank you, for helping me. I wouldn't have made it without you."

"You _called_, I answered. That's all there is to it." He looked disappointed by my words, "I was …also worried… I guess, just a little though, not much." I waved off as he gave me a huge grin which I found myself returning, "Now you need to rest, and get better, you won't get lost again, most of the sickness has passed now that you went through that." He nodded and once more laid back down. The little girl waved at me out the window before curling up with him. I left leaving them to their family time, I was sure I'd meet the boy again, in time.

()()()()

**Shorter then the rest of the chapters but hey, to continue this chapter feels weird too me so deal. Also Sceahime nice comparison to the Mirror of Erised I actually hadn't thought of that comparison but it works nicely I think, a bit different but still works. Tell me what you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's all Grimmjow this chapter.**

()()()()

I'm in the market with Nel, Grandfather only yesterday deemed me well enough to leave the house, and it's been a month since Ichigo helped me. Cabin fever is the worst! So glad I can get out and stretch my legs…well I was till the other teens showed up and shoved me in an alley. Not that it would matter if they attacked in the open none of the adults would do anything…bah, screw them all I don't need them. I got Grandfather and Nel and Ichigo. "I thought you were deathly sick Freak? So why is it you're walking around huh? I heard the doc say it was some kinda miracle that you lived. But you know what I think? I think it was that freak friend of yours from the fog I bet you made some sort of deal with him or something and he helped you!" the leader of the group spat at me, literally he spat at me right in my face! I wanted to knock his lights out so bad but I managed to catch myself and only put him in an arm lock shoving him face first into the wall on the opposite side of the alley.

"You know what I think?" I asked as he growled and looked at me over his shoulder. "I think he did help me, but I made no deal with him. I merely asked for help and he gave it willingly and freely. Just like how a friend is meant too. Because unlike you lot of sorry excuses for humans he actually cares about people." The others tried to come at me but I moved the leaders arm making him cry out and them freeze. "Now, now be nice, I can easily pop his arm out of joint from here so you will all stay still and listen to me like good boys and girls yes?" they nodded all sneering at me. "Now I'm sick and tired of this shit you keep trying to pull. Stop attacking me and Nel, and calling us freaks. It's getting really old really fast. We aren't freaks we are people, just because we are a little different doesn't give you the right to treat us the way you have."

"How dare you speak to us like that you filthy little son of a who-argh!" I slammed the guys face into the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother ever again! She was not a whore! Her and my father loved each other…which is more then I can say for your parents. I know how their…'relationship' is going, no wonder you are such a messed up kid Nnoitora." He growled at me, "You know something though… I actually feel sorry for you because of that. Because you don't know what it is to be loved, your parents have always pushed you aside so that they can fight with each other haven't they?"

"SHUT UP!" he struggled against me.

"Fine, I won't talk about it. But know this, if you ever come after Nel EVER again. I will beat you down so hard that you won't wake for a weak and when you do you will be in so much pain you won't be able to move for a month do you understand?" he just growled so I moved his arm again making him curse, "Do you understand Nnoitora?!"

"Yes damnit I get it! I'll leave the kid alone! Shit let go already!" I let go backing off quickly dodging the blind swing he took and landed a fist in his gut.

"Have a nice day." I said curtly before taking Nel's hand and walking out of the alley and finishing the trip to the market. I paused though and looked around, it felt like someone had been watching, and it almost felt like…they were proud of what they'd seen. I looked behind me and caught sight of a bit of fog disappearing from an alleyway across the street and smiled to myself. Ichigo had been watching and he had liked what he had seen and was proud of me. That made me feel good and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. We made our way into the market place and the glaring began, joy… Nel was starting to catch on to it as well now which was…not good, yet turned out quite funny.

"Gwimmy? Why are they all looking at us like that?" she asked me as I looked at some meat while ignoring the look of the man who owned the stall. When she asked he scoffed and sneered even more if that was possible. I couldn't help but give the guy and his little helpers who were also glaring a smug grin before turning and getting down on her level by crouching.

"Why? Because they are jealous. They're jealous because they wish they could have cool hair like us. All their hair is boring browns and blacks." The man behind the counter gaped at me before snarling as I stood back up. "After all they wouldn't simply hate us for no reason other then us being a little bit different that would be…well childish." I smirked at the man once more. He was about to say something but one of the elders came over looking at meats as well. Everyone knew not to upset the elders and also knew that they elders took my side when it came to the bullying so he stayed quiet and let me buy the meat. "Thank you so much kind sir." I drawled with a completely fake ass smile just to piss him off more. Mom said I had to not let my heart become cold and hard, never said anything about not pissing some people off by being a snarky teenager. He growled at me again as I took Nel to look at another stall. We made our way through the market getting everything we needed. "One last stop Nel."

"But we got everything didn't we?" she asked confused looking at the list Grandfather had given her to check stuff off. It was all checked off however as a treat Grandfather said that if she was good I could buy her some sweets, and by doing that some for myself and him as well. "We are going to get some honey bread from the bakery, since you were such a good helper." She jumped up and down cheering as she skipped to the bakery. Lucky for us the bakery was owned by one of the elders. "Hello sir." I greeted, "We're here for some honey bread, you got any?"

"Right here Grimmjow. I see your old man finally let you out and about. About time to that man always worries too much if you ask me…though I guess with how you are treated he just wanted to make sure you were back up to full strength before letting you back out into the village. Here you are." He handed me the now packaged bread.

"…Sir…Grandfather always tells me to just ignore them but…I was just wandering if maybe…you knew why?" I asked hoping for a little something. I knew what I had told Nel was complete bullcrap. And I had been wandering about this for a good long time. He hesitated and rubbed his balding head as he thought it over before sighing.

"I can only tell what my boy has told me of the gossip and such." I nodded wanting to hear. "Some of the folk think that…since you went into the fog _and_ came out again…you aren't…normal anymore, or maybe never were."

"But that doesn't explain why they treated me the way they did before the fog though."

"Your mother also went in Grimmjow, as did your Grandfather." I was a bit shocked at that, but only a bit more about my mother. I had figured with the way Grandfather talked he had gone in but I didn't know about mom. "Haven't you noticed that unlike the rest of us old timers he's still able to do a good many things and move around a bit easier?" thinking about it I nodded he's like ninety-five and he still doesn't need a cane or any thing like that really, I mean sure he can't do somethings but thinking about it he can still do a lot. "And your mother, before going in her hair had been a raven blue, meaning unless the light shone on it right it was black. But after she came out it was the color you knew it to be, that dark navy blue. And then there's you my boy. Bright blue hair from birth and blue eyes to match, granted you old man has blue eyes but his are pale and yours well…" I nod, I had been told mine seemed to be a mix of every and any blue on multiple occasions.

"It got worse after I came out of the fog though, what changed?" I commented stopping Nel from trying to sneak a piece of honey bread. I was holding it out of her reach and chuckled when she tried to climb me to get to it.

"Your eyes, my boy they have a cat like glow at night. You know how when a cat's eyes catch the light they get that full moon shine look to them, yours do that now, only with a slight blue hue to them instead of white or gold." That completely took me off guard Grandfather had never said anything about it, and neither had Nel, though Nel never knew me before the fog so she probably just thought it was normal for me to have eyes like that. "There may be more to why you are treated the way you are then those things but that is the best guess those of us who side with your family can come up with." I nod still a bit dazed, I'd have to ask Ichigo. I mean I know he said the fog was magic but, is it possible for the fog to effect someone like that or is it something else? And if so what?

()()()()

**So many questions so little answers, you'll get some eventually don't worry. But what are your thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sticking with Grimmjow picking up pretty much where the last let off.**

**()()()()**

We had gone home after getting the honey bread and I talked with Grandfather about what the elder had said to me. He told me about how he had in fact gone into the fog and why. It was funny to hear that he had done it simply to try and prove the elders wrong, I never thought he would have been rebellious as a kid. He figured I would have done the same but instead I had gone out of necessity. He said mom's entrance into the fog was an accident, she had actually been out collecting flowers when the fog came in and she had been in the middle of it. He told me that her hair had indeed changed but that he hadn't really thought about him still being semi mobile would have anything to do with the fog. When I asked about my eyes he slowly nodded saying it was true and that he didn't want to frighten me by telling back when I was ten. I suppose I would have been a little freaked out back then so I guess that was a good thing. But I'm nearly fifteen... "You should have told me about it at some point though." I told him "I'm not a kid anymore. I would like you to trust me a bit more with stuff. Especially when it pertains directly to me." I wasn't angry I just didn't want him hiding stuff from me that was about me.

"I know my boy and I apologize for it. I was just..."

"An old fool thinking of me as the same little baby boy that used to sit listen for fairies?" I finished with a smirk, he had said the same thing to me before when I had asked him some other stuff. He chuckled nodding, "But I'm not, one more year and I'll be considered a full adult and I've been doing adult work out on the farm since mom got sick. Let me in Grandfather, that's all I'm asking." he nodded agreeing as I got up, I had chores to do while he started supper.

I headed out Nel following me to the farm. I had to water the plants which she enjoyed helping me with and then I had to sheer some of the sheep. She wasn't helpful with that she was still too small. For being here three almost four years she really hasn't grown too much. She looks like she's four instead of five or six. She filled the water pales 'giving' one to me, pushing it along the ground would be more accurate considering it was big and now full of water, and took the smaller one for herself. She went over to the vine type plants and the bush types and started watering those. I had planted them for her last year since she wanted to take care of something all by herself. She had green grapes, strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries. She also watered the veggies that were there. I take care if the bigger stuff, the different ground level fruit and vegetables, we have a few trees, apple, peach, and pear. They are almost ready to be picked I'd say another two weeks then we can sell some...or try at least. Normally the elders are the only ones that buy from us, and their children. But it's something and that's all that matters and whatever doesn't get sold we'll eat or feed the animals. We were just about finished watering when Nel started pulling on my pant leg and pointing out towards the forest a big smile on her face. I looked over and saw Ichigo walking this way the fog only around his person like a cloak instead of spread out everywhere. I waved to him as I finished off the water in the pale. "Hey what's up?" I went to the fence that kept the animals out of the growing food.

"Just checking to see if you made it back safe and sound. I was poking around the village earlier and saw what happened." he told me coming up to and leaning on the fence from the other side. He reached over to pat Nel on the head before she ran off. "I was glad to see you didn't simply beat the snot out of them." he grinned at me. I just shrugged, there was no way I was going to become that person I saw in my dream.

"I saw you leaving. Well I saw your fog disappearing at least, and I felt you watching, creeper." I smirked as he stuck his tongue out at me childishly. I paused trying to think of how to ask about what I had heard earlier. He tilted his head and asked what was wrong, "I...was wondering if it's possible for...the magic in the fog to...to change a person?" I tried to ask in a way that made sense.

"Change a person? ... Um... Like in what way?" he kind of sounded worried but I ignored it explaining what had happened to my mother and grandfather, and with me. "Ah~ I see. I don't know... I'd have to ask someone else..." he said scratching his head looking away from me.

"Ichigo, do you really not know?"

He sighed, "It...can effect people...but...I can't tell you more then that sorry." he gave an apologetic smile. "But I'd like to see what you mean about your eyes. So I'll stick around...maybe not...why is someone coming?" he groaned before turning around I looked over his shoulder and saw a bit of fog out near the tree line. I could see someone standing in it but they weren't coming much further. "I have to go see what he wants. Later."

"Bye." He headed back and I could see the one that had come waving their arms as Ichigo just sort of waved them off as if it was nothing and then waved to me before walking back with them into the forest. "Well...at least I know it can happen." but I wonder what he wasn't able to tell me. "Come on Nel we need to water the grains." we filled the pales again and went to our grains. That's just a few short rows of corn and wheat. After that Nel played with the dog as I got to work on sheering some of the sheep. The clothes makers bought it at a good price from us, and they adored Nel. She loved to try on the clothes that they made out of spare stuff that they couldn't use to make good quality clothing. Well as good quality as you can get in a small village. They made them into strange outfits for her which she would then make up stories about what kinds of people, or creatures sometimes, wore them and act out little scenes. They are some of the few aside from the elders that like us. I finished the third sheep when Grandfather called us in to eat. I ate quickly so I could head back out and finish at least three more before nightfall. I was storing the wool when Ichigo came back.

"Well shit they really do glow like cat eyes." he blinked at me when I turned and looked at him I couldn't help but smirk at the thought, I still want to see for myself though. "I can't stay long I'm already in trouble." he grumped sitting on a hay bale. "Can't stand having such strict rules...I don't even stay in this area that much... I had been to like fifteen places from the time that we had first met and the time I helped with your sickness. This isn't even the area I started in." he complained laying back looking up at the roof of the barn.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously wanting to know more about him and his kind…whatever they were. I wonder if he'll ever tell me what exactly he is. He sat up and looked at me for a moment as if deciding whether he wanted to tell me.

"I travel from fog to fog. Most of my brethren all stay in one place from the time they are till the time they aren't. But I like to move around visit other places see what I can of the world. That alone gets me grief from the rest. I've always been different but after so long I've gotten used to it." He shrugged hopping off the hay and looking around the barn. He was petting the nose of our work horse when I finished with the wool. "Your animals all seem to like it here."

"We try our best to make them as comfy as possible. Feeding them this past year was hard but this new harvest should be better. I felt bad about having to cut back on their food but I also made sure to cut back the work they had to do." I told him petting the horse's neck.

"You needed to give yourself the same treatment." Ichigo laughed referring to how I had pushed myself to sickness. I felt heat in my cheeks and turned so he wouldn't see that I was blushing due to being embarrassed. But I guess he still noticed because he laughed. "Your oddly cute when you blush but it's still a bit weird."

"I'm not cute damnit!" I growled the heat in my cheeks getting worse. "And what do you mean weird?" I asked with less heat completely confused by those words.

"Cute because you still have some of your more boyish features so you still look a bit like a kid. But weird because you are quickly growing out of them and your more… manly I guess, features are starting to show. And _obviously_ men don't blush." he teased. I rolled my eyes at him leaving the barn, he followed me out and I closed the doors.

"Mom said once that that was one of the things that drew father to her." he cocked his head confused at my words. "She said that he had told her that one of the reasons he met up with her again was because she was the only girl to get him to blush so easily, let alone blush the first time they met." I smiled at the memory it seemed so silly an idea back then but now that I'm older I get what he means I don't like blushing, it makes me feel lame...not that word I want...um well not really girly that's not it but something like that I guess. "Say Ichigo I was wondering awhile ago. When you talk of your past you always say things like 'a long time'. So um how old are you?"

"How old? I'm uh..." he scratched his head as his eyebrows furrowed, "somewhere above two hundred ...I think. I haven't really been keeping track I was born in... July 819. What year is it now?"

"June 1034. So you'd be 214 almost 215 then? You're old." Though take off the two and he's the same as me that was an interesting thought. I wonder what day in July.

"To a human yes." he laughed, "but I'm still only considered a teenager. On the older end of teenager but a teen none the less." I knew my eyes were huge because he laughed again. "The oldest I know of is well into his thousands."

"Wow~ that's like….Wow~" these people live for like ever! A few years probably doesn't mean much to them. "…So um," I cleared my throat trying to get over my shock, "When in July is your birthday?"

"Well when's yours you haven't told me what month you were born yet?" I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled, "Fine, fine the fifteenth, now you."

"Thirty-first."

"Of?" I smirked and his eyes went big, "July you're kidding me?!" I shook my head laughing at him, "Our birthdays are only two weeks apart!? Well shit! That's just bizarre!" he laughed but stopped suddenly groaning, "I have to go or I'll be in even more trouble, see ya sometime!" he went back into the forest.

()()()()

**So something funny I found after I wrote the one part was 2 1 4, an if you add all six of the individual numbers you get 15. I didn't try that honest. What do you guys think? What are your thoughts? Who was the person Ichigo was talking to? Why is he in trouble? …then again it's Ichigo when isn't he in trouble… ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ichigo this time**

**()()()()**

Ugh…I really don't want to meet with the elders… I was in trouble for all sorts of things I bet, not just going out on my own. Stupid strict old farts and their stupid ancient traditions of not being allowed to do ANYTHING! The village I was staying in was deep within the forest and was guarded by spells so that humans couldn't find it. It takes about three hours of walking to get there so I was running as fast as I could so I wouldn't get yelled at for being late to the meeting. I got there in an hour, I can run really fast when I need too, and made my way through the moss lit paths. The houses were built within the trees and were lit much like the pathways between them were, with this glowing moss. It was actually very pretty and it grew in different colors, green and orange, blue and yellow, and a whole bunch more. The paths were just lit with some of the colorless white moss. The place I was meeting the old far…elders rather, was one of the biggest tree houses in the area. It was ground level since the bast- elders had trouble with stairs. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

It opened so I went in and headed to the meeting room. The six elders were seated in a half circle facing a cushion. They motioned to it so I sat cross legged on it to their annoyance. I'm not sitting with my legs tucked under me for who knows how long, I like being able to feel my legs thank you, I don't get why it's so horrible that I don't sit like that. I mean they have chairs why the freak do I have to sit on a cushion on the floor, it's not even that soft or thick, I might as well not even have it. "Do you know why we asked you here?" Why do they always start with that question? No matter where I am or who it is, they always start with that one.

"…Um, because you don't like me and will try to find fault in everything I do so you can yell at me for hours on end just for the heck of it?" I answered jokingly, though part of me thinks that it is somewhat true. Several of them didn't seem to take the joke well and puffed up like pissed off cats telling me to be serious. "I am being serious. Honestly it seems like anytime I do anything you guys are riding my ass about it. Whether it's you or elders in another area I know none of you like me. I haven't done anything wrong as far as I know."

"You have been going to the human village! You could expose us!"

"Oh good grief!" I groaned, "They know we exist, they know we are here, they always have! My going there has nothing to do with that! The only ones who know who I am, is the boy and his family. And I doubt he's about to shout to the world that I'm visiting him. No one in that village even likes him so he really doesn't have a reason to either. Besides you live so deep in the woods with all your little spells they won't be able to do anything to you anyway. I mean when was the last time you six actually left the village?" I asked them.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Of course not, because you can do no freaking wrong, bullcrap! "You are putting us in danger by going there as often as you do-"

"As often as I do? I went today that's it! How the frick often do you think I go? It's been a month since I went last and it was only to the boy's house and he lives on the very edge of the village! And before that I had never set foot in the place! Don't you dare accuse me of things I've never done just because you heard whispers from one of your little lap dogs!" I yelled, I had some issues with certain people here, they hated me for no reason other then I wasn't born here, bastards. "Now if that's all I'm leaving, I'm not going to be yelled at for something I haven't done. That boy needs me a whole hell of a lot more then you need me to stay away. I'm the only friend he's got!"

"You are just like your mother." The one grumbled, my eyes snapped to him. "Always going against our orders and going off into different villages, human villages no less. It's dis-"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother you bastard! She was a kind hearted soul! And she actually cared about people and their feelings! Which is way more then I can say for you and the other elders! You guys have lived so fricking long that you think you can do anything you want! News flash times are changing and so are the people of the world! I refuse to live my life hiding behind the veil! I may need magic to live but I will NOT hide behind it as an excuse!" I ranted jumping to my feet. This happens almost every time I come to the elders no matter where I am. I have authority issues… I probably got them from my mother. She was a free spirit and so am I, I won't let these old farts cage me.

"How dare you speak to us in such a way! You are lucky we allow you to stay! To eat our food to sleep under our roofs! And you repay us by back talking and going against our rules! Rules that were put in place to keep us safe! To keep you safe!"

"Those rules would have us all living in cages!" I retort, "I don't know about you but I don't like the thought of living in a cage. If I have to live on my own while I'm here then I'll do so. If it means I don't have to deal with you all riding my ass then I really will do so!" I started walking out.

"So much potential yet you are willing to throw it away for some human, just like your mother." One of them muttered. "Such a waste."

"What did you just say?" I turned and glared at him.

"You are capable of being very strong amongst our people, and yet you spend your time out there in the human world rather then here training. Such an irresponsible child." He scoffed.

"Ever think that I don't want to be like you? That I don't want to be a cold hearted bastard who doesn't give two shits about anyone but hisself? I may not be ruthlessly honing my skills in magic, but I'm honing the ones I have as a person, you lack that ability completely. You've become nothing more than an old lump of grumpy flesh that can't stand when something changes. You are stagnate and you hate that the world is moving on without you so you take it out on those that have found a way to move with the changing times. It's you that needs to open your eyes, not me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find a place to live on my own away from you and your depressing cage. And you cannot stop me from visiting the boy either." I stormed out of the house ignoring their calls and down the paths, I heard rushed footsteps follow after me.

"I heard yelling."

"Really? That's amazing Renji considering we were all whispering. It's all very hush, hush that they hate me after all." I said sarcastically, Renji my strangely tattooed red headed friend laughed as he walked beside me. He was one of the only ones in this area I could stand. "Gah! They piss me off so much! And everyone wonders why I don't stay in one place for long? I can't imagine constantly living under their thumb! How the heck do you manage?" I asked him, but he just shrugged. "Yeah I know, 'I don't know any other way to live' right? Good grief you people need to get out more often."

"Maybe…but with all the things the elders pound into everyone's heads from the time they are small, everyone is too scared to cross them. You were lucky I think, in a way, to have grown up the way you did." He sat down on a bench and caught my arm pulling me down next to him, "So this kid you were talking to when I came to get you earlier, who is he?"

"Remember that blue haired kid I told you about a few years back? The one with the mouth?" Renji nodded with a chuckle, "It's him. I gave him my name that day." His eyes got big, though I can't say I blame him giving ones name to a human that knows of magic…it can be bad. "I honestly have no idea why I did but…after seeing some of his memories I can't help but feel a sort of kinship with the kid. We were both bullied, well he still is, we've both lost our moms, he's just about as stubborn as me from what I can tell." I chuckled. "He never knew his father, I can't remember mine. He has a sister, I had two. Though mine were half sisters and his is adopted but it counts… the girl though… she confuses me."

"How so?"

"She has… an air about her that reminds me of magic, but it's really faint. Bah I'm probably imagining it she still really young that's probably all it is. She is cute though, has a lisp which just adds to her cuteness." I sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do Renji… I might as well have told the elders to frick themselves just now, they aren't going to let me stay here." I sighed once more running a hand through my hair.

"You really need to work on that temper of yours." He said patting my back, "Come on, you can stay at my place for tonight, we'll figure something out in the morning, it's midnight now, time to sleep not think." I nodded and followed him to his home.

()()()()

**A peek into Ichigo's life and another bleach character appears. This chapter changed a good bit from what I originally had in mind, Ichigo wasn't going to get so up in arms originally but I guess this works. So has anyone figured out what he is yet? Think old lore, not Tinkerbelle and shit, that's like super watered down and sparklefied, I'm talking old lore, like the slightly darker stuff. Of course I am putting my own twist of the beings but still. Sorry for Grimmjow not being in this one but I think he'll show up in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's start with Ichigo. Yep you get both here! Aren't you excited?**

**()()()()**

Renji and I were eating some fruit for breakfast when there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it, it's probably one of the elder's cronies anyway." I told him standing up and going to the door and opening it, on the other side though wasn't one of the lap dogs. "Rukia?" it was the midget Renji has a crush on, unlike most of our kind she had plain black hair, but her deep violet eyes showed she had magic in her. "You here for Renji?"

"Nope you, I was snooping around last night and heard your yelling match with the old farts," Oh yeah she also is one of the only ones to agree that they all have sticks shoved up their ass's. "Was wondering what you were planning on doing?"

"Finding a new place to stay, I'll probably be run off before noon." I told her heading back into the house, she followed closing the door behind her. "Not that it matters, it's not like this will be the first village I've been kicked out of." I shrugged popping a piece of apple in my mouth. "OW! What the hell?" She had hit me, hard!

"You need to stop being so ok with being an outcast!" So she says, but it's kind of hard when for the first years of my life that's all I was, it tends to stick once you get used to it. "Come on we'll go get my brother and then go talk with those old wind bags and get them to listen to your side instead of just talking at you."

"As much sway as I know Byakuya has, he doesn't like me much more then they do, so I don't see how that will help me." I sighed, "Besides as long as I stay in this village I'll continue to have issues whenever I go to see the boy. My only question is, who stuck their nose in my business this time and tattled?" If anyone knew who spilled the beans it was Rukia, she was very good at finding things out when she wanted to.

"One guess." She crossed her arms with an annoyed huff.

"That jerk." That jerk being a boy named Luppi, little prick has never liked me.

"You know it's actually kind of creepy the way he follows you everywhere, it's almost stalkerish…" Renji commented with a look of disgust on his face, none of my friends liked the little creep. "But that doesn't change the fact that he ratted you out, when I see his creepy little hide next I'll skin him."

"I don't think that's necessary Renji." I laughed just as another knock was heard, "Who is it now?" I whined and went to get it again, and low and behold it was the creep. "What the hell do you want Luppi?" I growled, holding my arm out to stop Renji from moving forward.

"Oh just wanted to see what kind of punishment you were given." He said in all too cheery a voice for my liking, oh how I want to punch him. "So what is it do tell?"

"Didn't get one." I smirked, of course that was only because I walked out before they could give it to me, I'll get it latter today most likely but he didn't need to know that and the look on his face was worth the half lie. "In other words your little scheme failed you creepy little stalker. Now if you don't mind I'm having breakfast with my friends so bug off." I slammed the do in his face. "I am slightly surprised that no one from the elders has come yet though. Last time they were breaking the door down at sunrise."

"Maybe you really aren't going to get punished." Rukia said trying to be optimistic.

"No they probably are just hoping he'll pack up and leave on his own without having to look like they are the big bad meanies that are kicking him out." Renji said finishing off his meal. "But you're always welcome here Ichigo, no matter what they say. It's my house and I'm the only one who can say who does and doesn't get to live here."

"At least you have some backbone to ya, Ren. Thanks." Rukia sat down and picked up a blueberry and looked at it to me and back and forth a few times. "Yes?" she rose an eyebrow at me. "The boy?" she nodded. "I already told you everything. I met him in the fog a few years back, he was entertaining. I gave him my name for who knows what reason. He _called_ me when he got sick so I helped him by entering his dreams. I saw some of his memories while I was there and I helped him get out." I ate another piece of fruit before continuing, "I went yesterday to check on how he was doing, it's been a month and I just wanted to make sure he had recovered." I shrugged there wasn't much more to it then that.

"You said you were his only friend."

"I am. The teens in the village all hate him just because he's different and because their parents filled their heads with shit about him. I'm the only one he's got besides his Grandfather and that little girl. I'm not leaving him just because some old farts are too scared of the world beyond the trees. The humans may not be magically in tune with the world but there is still some good stuff out there, some good people. His mother could see fairies." Both their eyes got big and I smiled, "He said she would tell him about them, tell him to listen, and be calm, but he was never able too. I think I know why though."

"Why?" Both asked.

"Because of why he listened, he wanted to see them because his mother had told him, not because he truly believed in them, you know fairies can sense that sort of thing. I think if he tried now though he'd be able to." Another knock on the door, "Great…" I got it again and it was amazingly one of the elders themselves, they hardly ever do anything on their own. "Yes?" I answered a scowl covering my slight surprise.

"We are willing to make a deal with you boy." I raised my brow skeptically deals with my kind even being one of them myself…I was still not to sure. "If you stay here and stop wondering off for the next say decade and you train under the guidance and eyes of our teachers then we are willing to allow you to continue to see the boy and stay here."

"You do realize that I would continue going to the village anyway and that all I'd have to do is set up my own shelter somewhere else in the forest and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it right? Therefore either step up the offer or go away." I began to close the door when all he did was stare at me for a few seconds caught off guard. But he reached out and stopped the door from closing. "You have a better offer?"

"Why are you so against training?" he questioned me changing the subject making me roll my eyes, but he wasn't yelling at me yet so I figured I should be nice and reply.

"I'm not against training itself, I'm against training how you want me to train because you want me to be like you. I refuse to become like you old wind bags." I saw his jaw tighten and the anger flash through his eyes at what I had called him but he somehow managed to not yell back at me, which in and of itself was amazing they always yell at me for calling things like that. "…Is there something you aren't telling me?" there had to be something more, if they were holding back enough not to yell.

He hesitated and looked to the side a bit before he sighed, "We are worried about you, have you ever heard of a sharao spell?" I shook my head I honestly hadn't what does reversing have to do with anything? "It is when a magic being, any kind really, has a great deal of magic but because they did not train properly when they try to use it in large amounts…it destroys them."

"In what way?" I asked skeptically. If they really think trying to sca-

"It depends on the person." Rukia said from behind me looking worried. "Some blow up, some disintegrate…but the worst kind is when you live…" I looked at her very confused now. How can living be bad? "You change when that happens, you become the opposite of what you are, you reverse, sharao that's what it means to reverse…if it happened to you Ichigo…"

"I'd become a monster is that what you are saying?" She nodded saddly, and since it was her telling me I knew it wasn't something the elder had made up. I sighed heavily running a hand through my hair, "But…what's that got to do with the boy?"

"It has nothing to do with him, unless he gets caught in the blast, whatever happens to you will happen to him." The elder said, that shocked and scared me. I looked at Rukia who nodded saying it was true. I had seen what Grimmjow could be like as a bad person it wasn't nice, and I doubt I'd be any better, probably worse if anything… "Boy…please listen…your mother was born in this village," I looked up at him shocked I honestly hadn't known that. We had come here several times when I was younger but I had no idea why we came here so often. "She was the head elders youngest."

"Now you're just shitting me, the born here part I can believe, but the head elders youngest?" I glared. "That's pushing it too far."

"I swear I speak the truth."

"Swear on what?" I growled, "You say the head elder of this place is my grandfather? Yeah fricking right! If that's so then why has he never done anything but act as if I'm the bane of his existence?" the elder in front of my flinched, looking almost as if I had physically struck him. "If he cared anything for kin then he would have not only told me himself, but he would have done it a whole hell of a lot sooner, and he wouldn't have tried to make my life hell every time I came around! I refuse to believe you! My family is gone they are all dead! He is not my kin!" I yelled looking down at the ground

"Ichigo…" Rukia held onto my arm and whimpered, I looked around and saw the air whipping about us. Shit, I pulled in my frustration and my magic along with it stopping the wind. I patted her head and hugged her as an apology. "Renji's right you really need to work on your temper…" she chuckled a bit trying to break the tension.

"I'll learn…if only to protect others from myself. Not because you want me too or because you claim that person is my grandfather. But for my friends." I told the elder who nodded regaining himself and smoothing out his clothes. I sighed, I probably wouldn't be going to the village for awhile, sorry Grimmjow.

()()()()

I've been restless ever since last night, I could barely sleep and then this morning while I was finishing up the rest of the sheep I got this weird foreboding chill down my spine. It reminded me of when Ichigo got angry in my dream. Sigh…. "Gwimmy whas wong?" Nel asked I had been sighing for awhile.

"Nothing Nel just feeling a bit odd today. Don't worry about it, can you get Stark to bring one of the other sheep over?" Stark was our dog, well he was more of a wolf hound actually. He goes hunting with me for rabbits and small deer, and helps around the farm. He's a super smart canine but really, really lazy. He was a mix of different browns, and if you didn't know better you'd think he was just a fully brown German shepherd. "Hey buddy," I patted his head when he walked the sheep to me. He whined and put his head against my chest, he almost sounded worried. But he's a dog…well mom did say animals are more in tune with the unseen so maybe he's feeling something similar to me. She did always say I reminded her of a cat and now I have eyes to match. I chuckled at the thought, I do wonder what it would be like to be a real cat. "Nel help me get the wool over to the barn, then we can begin cleaning it up a bit." She ran over to me and picked up an armful and tried not to trip on herself as she headed to the barn.

We spent the rest of the morning and a good bit of the evening cleaning the wool. Well actually after lunch she had abandoned me to play with Stark but that was fine. I was surprised she had helped for as long as she had so it didn't really matter and there wasn't much left to do anyway. By lunch that strange feeling I had had disappeared. I wonder what it was, Stark seems better now too, he seemed to brighten up at about the same time the feeling went away, so maybe he really was feeling the same thing. I've found my thoughts drifting to Ichigo though, I'm worried about him, I know I shouldn't be but he said he was in trouble for something. I put the last bit of wool down as Nel came back over. "Gwim…" she sounded scared. I looked over and she looked it too.

"What's wrong?" she pointed out past the fence, there was a very tick fog and Stark was running towards it. "Shit. STARK! Get back here!" I yelled running after him. "Nel stay there!" I yelled over my shoulder to her I saw her nod just as I entered the fog. "STARK get back here!" I called out trying to find him ignoring the human shapes I saw moving around. "Stark! Damn dog…" I grumbled slowing to catch my breath. "How can he be so intelligent yet so freaking dumb?" I started walking around, I really wasn't worried about getting lost or being found, I was worried about Stark getting hurt. I was about to whistle for him when,

"Well, well what have we here?" I heard a very girly male voice say from behind me. "Lose something?" I turned to look and was very unimpressed, Ichigo was cool, this guy…not so much. It looked like he didn't know what gender he was. He had short black hair that curled up from under his eyes and these creepy pale lavender eyes. "I would be happy to help.

"Frick off asshole, I don't your help, I'm just looking for my dog." I turned away but he was in front of me again. "I'm serious you little fog dwelling creep," This guy just rubbed me all kinds of wrong ways, "leave me alone. I'm well aware of what you are…sort of anyway, I don't know the specific being, but I know you ain't human so buzz off." He humphed at me and put his hands on his hips, good grief he really thinks he's a girl. "Now if you'll excuse me." I turned once more and growled because once more he was there. "I will punch you if you don't leave me alone, I swear it'll hurt you more then me." I growled at him.

"You have blue hair." He suddenly smirked.

"Really? I had no idea thanks for pointing that out for me. Idiot." I grumbled at him.

"That means you are the one that Ichigo has been coming to see." He gave me this disturbing grin. The fact that he knew Ichigo didn't surprised me, it was that he mentioned him. "I wonder what he will do if I take you away? I bet he'll be mad. I bet he'll do something so bad to get back for it that the elders will have no choice but to give him a horrible punishment." He started walking towards me. I stood my ground scowling at him.

"Why do you hate Ichigo?" I tried to put the feeling into his name like he had told me I just hoped he'd hear, that he'd come. I don't think this guy will let me go.

"Hate him? No I don't hate him, I just enjoy his fierce looks." He said dreamily, I could seriously throw up this guy was demented, that much was easy to tell.

"I'm not scared of you." He grinned at me but I didn't back down as he stopped only a foot in front of me. He reached up to touch my face and brought his near mine I gave off a loud shrill whistle right in his ear.

"Bastard!" he shoved me away covering his ear then got ready to hit me.

()()()()

**What will happen next?! Will Ichigo come? Will he be too busy training? What about Stark? Yes I made him a dog please don't hate me. *hides behind something***


	15. Chapter 15

**Shall we pick up were we left off?**

**()()()()**

"Bastard!" he shoved me away and covering his ear then got ready to hit me. Just as he did I head a deep growl followed by a bark from my right. "Huh? AH!" Stark leapt and bit the arm he had thrown up to guard himself. "AAH!"

"Heel." I commanded and Stark let go coming over to my side looking rather proud of himself, "Do be too happy it's your fault I'm in the fog in the first place that this guy found me." His ears drooped in understanding. "As for you short shit, don't ever come near me again, and next time I see Ichigo I'm going to tell him what you tried to pull and why. Come on boy." I said to Stark and turned away from the swearing creep. I kept an eye on the ground watching where I was going and making sure Stark stayed next to me, we got out of the fog in only a few short minutes. "You will be getting no treats tonight or for breakfast you understand, that little creep touched me because you decided to go running off for who knows what reason." I scolded him as we entered the barn he whined understanding, Grandfather was holding Nel on his lap. "I'm back. Hope I wasn't gone too long."

"Gwimm you found him!" Nel cheered hopping of Grandfather's knee and hugged me before hugging Stark. "Bad doggy for wunning off." She scolded tapping him on the nose, he rubbed his head against her in apology and she hugged him again. He's always been good with her. "Did you see Itsygo in there? Is that what took so long?"

"I wish that's what it was, but no. it was a different one. This one was a total creep who actually has some kind of sick obsession with Ichigo. I'm starving when's dinner?" I asked Grandfather, he stood saying it would only be another hour. I groaned I was hungry now maybe I can sneak some fruit.

"Don't even think about snitching and ruining your dinner." Crap caught before I could even try, guess he knows me a bit too well. I couldn't help but laugh. I went to brush the horse while I waited for dinner. I thought about what had happened in the fog just before. That guy was so different from Ichigo, but I guess there are different kinds of people there just like there are here. That guy though, disgusted shivers ran down my spine, he was soo…. I don't even know. I hope I never see him again, that much I do know. Still why the heck Stark ran off like that is super confusing, he's never done anything like that before. Maybe something in the air caught his attention, oh well I'll probably never know.

()()()()(Ichigo)

Grimmjow had called me, and as much as I wanted to go well... "Ah!" I was evading my new teacher's magic blasts. "Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled at her as I stood back up.

"Pay attention!" She shouted back playfully. Yoruichi is actually a shapeshifter but her magic was strong and she was a friend of my mother's. She's always been a kind of aunt to me. She also tends to try and spoil me when she can, but when it comes to training…she's not very nice… to put it mildly.

"But the boy is calling for me!" I tried reasoning with her but knew it would do me no good.

"I'm sure he's fine." I threw up a magic barrier to block her next attack but still got thrown back. "You need to focus." I groaned standing up again catching my balance.

"But he's in the fog! What if someone if trying to take him?!" I was worried, why the hell had he gone in, in the first place… maybe the girl had run in or something and he was trying to find her. "He could be in a lot of danger. AH!" I was thrown back once more by a blast.

"If he's anything like what you say he is then I'm sure he's fine Ichigo, have a bit of faith in the boy." She was right but still….huh, he's on his way out that's good. Ok time to focus. "Much better, now to really start your training!" she laughed happily making me a bit scared.

"I thought we already had?" I said confused as she suddenly got quicker. Shit….. why does she have to be the one to train me? Training ended late that night and I dragged myself to Renji's. "Ugh…" I groaned falling on the couch.

"Have fun with the crazy cat lady? You look like shit." He laughed picking my head up so he could sit down the rested it on his leg. Renji had always been a bit like an older brother to me, he's only a few decades older, just barely being considered an adult. "Want to know who else looks like shit?" he asked me with a big triumphant grin, I shrugged a bit curious. "Luppi." I sat up staring at him wide eyed in shock. "Apparently he tried to go after that blue haired kid of yours, and he set his dog on him in order to get away. His arm's all messed up. Of course he's spouting that the kid just attacked him for no reason other then he saw him walking in the fog. But from what you've said and told most of us, and with how much everyone knows Luppi doesn't like you, all of us are more inclined to believe the kid was defending himself." I had to grin at that, I'd have to find the time to go and talk to Grimmjow about it and apologize for not coming and explain why. I also couldn't help that I was happy that Luppi got hurt for trying to go after someone I'm looking after. Serves him right.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled after my belly growled, Renji laughed and headed to the kitchen to get us both some food. "I hope he isn't mad at me for not coming when he called." I sighed slouching in my seat.

"You were busy trying not to die, I'm sure he'll understand once you explain it to him." He chuckled coming back in with plates for both of us. "Don't worry so much it'll be fine, for now just worry bout not letting the crazy kitty kill you in training."

"That makes me feel so much better…" I grumbled. "I'm just glad he's safe." And that Luppi finally got what was coming to him.

()()()()

**I do so enjoy picking on Luppi :P and Yoruichi makes an appearance yay!**


	16. Chapter 16

It's been two weeks since Stark ran into the fog forcing me to meet that creep. I'm sitting with Nel in the market right now, trying to sell our fruit. But like near always pretty much only the elders are buying. One or two of the jer- I mean other villagers, have bought two or three items simply because no one else has them but that's it. Had one jerk try to cheat me and get me to give it to him for free, by free I mean steal. Didn't work very well for him, he left paying the right amount and with a black eye. Nel has little baskets filled with her berries, each basket has a little sign that she wrote telling how much money for however many berries. I was munching on one of the apples, they grew nice and sweet this year real juicy too, as I saw Nnoitora heading this way. "What's he want?" I grumbled setting my apple down.

"Trying to sell your fruit again freak? I don't get why you bother, you always leave here with pretty much the same amount as when you come." He scoffed reaching for one of Nel's baskets. I stood and grabbed his wrist and he glared at me in return.

"Unless you are planning on buying them, don't you dare touch them." I growled, he yanked his hand out of my grasp and sneered at me. "Leave us alone you dirt bag. We are selling the fruit because we want to. It is of no concern of yours what we do and don't do. Besides for someone who supposedly loathes us so much you do certainly spend a lot of time hanging around us. I would figure if you hate someone you'd do your darnedest to stay way from them." He looked shocked for a second before it changed to irritation, he slammed six coppers down on the table and grabbed three fruit.

"I'm only buying these cause I was told to you freaky little blue haired creep." He growled before leaving. I sat back down putting the coppers in my money bag, and picked my apple up again. Nel was drawing in the dirt with a stick she had found humming to herself, and I kept myself busy people watching. It's amazing some of the things you can see when people don't think you are paying attention. Like the guy over at the meat stall eyeing up the lady at one of the other fruit stalls. That lady there is ignoring her husband sitting right next to her and eyeing the young man at the stall on the other side of the path. Nnoitora and his little group are causing trouble for one of the other venders. That guy over there just snuck some bread. I threw my apple core at him hitting him it the head making him drop the item. Just because no one likes me doesn't mean I'm going to let people steal. The person running the stall saw it and called on the few guards we had to grab him when he tried to run. He'd probably just get a few nights in a cell with very little food and a crappy bed. We aren't exactly lawless out here, but we don't really have honest to goodness officials either so that's the best they can do really. And crime honestly isn't that high. For the most part it's the teens that cause trouble with their stupid pranks.

"Gwimm, why doesn't people buy from us?" Nel asked after a bit. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair trying to think of how to answer her. But unless I told her it was because they hated us for no reason other then they did, I couldn't think of anything. "Who is you?" she said looking up in front of our stall, I looked too to see a hooded person looking over our fruit.

"Just a traveler." The man said I know that voice… where do I know that voice from? "How much for one of the peaches?" he asked holding one up to me.

"Two coppers…Ura…Urahara?" I asked and he pulled his hood off with a pout. His dirty blond hair disheveled as always his green hazel eyes dancing with mischief. He was always up to something.

"I was hoping to play a bit more, why'd you figure it out so soon? You are much too clever for your own good." I laughed at his childish antics he was like that even back when he was teaching me to fight. "But other then that, you look well. All grown up and such." He smiled. "You're what fifteen now?"

"Almost, three weeks. Where have you been these past few years?" he always had a good story to tell, though I'm pretty sure most of it is made up but they are still fun to listen to. "Meet anyone interesting?"

"I did actually! She was rather…feisty. A shape shifter!" he pointed his finger at me with a huge grin, "I saw it! She turned into a cat right in front of me she did!" He went on to tell me of some of his different adventures during the time he was gone. He was sitting on Nel's seat now bouncing her in his lap much to her enjoyment as he talked. "What about you anything interesting happen?"

"I got sick, and the guy from the fog helped me." I said nonchalantly, he nodded before freezing and turning to me with huge eyes and a loud 'What!?' Making me laugh, "The harvest last year wasn't good so I hadn't been eating well since I was giving most of my food to Nel, but I kept doing the same amount of work I had been. So I got really sick. In my sickness I _called_ for him and he came. He helped me get better, I had gotten lost in my dreams and he led me out. Have you ever heard of a dream-heart?" I asked and he nodded slowly still taking the rest of what I had said in.

"It's the most center of magic a person can have, or so it's said anyway. Supposedly magical folk use it to draw their powers from." I nodded, "He told you that?" I nodded again. "What else did he tell you please, please, please?!" he asked like a little child, he loves the idea of magic and magical people. It was one of the reasons he travels to find out more about them. So I told him what Ichigo told me about the fog and how it was really magic. And about names, and _calling_. "Wow~ I had heard of people talking of names and their power and such this is very interesting. How did he lead you through your dreams?" I then told him about how I had started in the dream as a young child then how I had changed till I eventually got back to me. I told him about the different things I had to go through till we had ended up in my dream-heart. "You went there!? Amazing! What was it like?"

"I don't have the words to tell you, amazing doesn't even come close to cutting it. There were so many colors and different kinds of creatures, the nature there was so lush and full of life. It's no wonder people would rather stay there then come back to the waking world. But he helped me remember that what was important was out here not in there."

"This Ichigo sounds like a very wise man." I shook my head with a small chuckle and he gave me a confused look.

"He said he's only considered a teenager. Even though he's over two hundred. Actually I also found out his birthday is only two weeks before mine. Which means it should be soon actually."

"Really?! So how often do you meet with him?"

"Well…the last time was two weeks ago. But he said he was in trouble for something so I don't know when I'll see him again. The day after I had had this really bad feeling for the first part of the day. It went away but then Stark, my dog, ran into the fog that showed up. I ran into this…uhg" I shivered, "He was nothing like Ichigo, he was so creepy and just…ugh. Stark bit him and we left. The fog hasn't come around much lately."

"Hm…Well, I'm sure he's fine, maybe he just got grounded or something."

"I did not get grounded." A new voice said with an indigent huff. I looked up and smiled, he had a cloak on and a hood over his head but I could see his eyes and a bit of his orange hair. He had a hand on his hip and a scowl on his face, over all he kinda looked like a pissed off chick. That thought made me chuckled a bit, "Something funny?" I told him what I had just thought and he growled crossing his arms. "Who are you?" He asked Urahara, who introduced himself.

"Urahara Keisuke," Never understood why he says his name backwards, maybe I'll ask sometime. "I'm a traveler among other things, I was here a few years ago and taught Grimmjow here how to fight. Speaking of, have you been keeping up with your training?" he asked turning back to me.

"Yes every morning and evening. So where have you been then?" I asked Ichigo.

"Training…With that crazy cat bi-" he cut himself off looking at Nel remembering she was just a child, "Anyway sorry about not answering your _call_ I was a bit busy not letting my adoptive aunt blow my head off while training with her. Though I heard what happened with Luppi, creep."

"Luppi? Oh the guy that I had Stark bite?" he nodded, "Weird name…he was so…." I shivered and Ichigo laughed nodding, I remembered what that Luppi guy had said and told Ichigo, "He was going to take me to piss you off. When I asked why he hated you he got all bizarre and said something like 'I don't hate him I enjoy his fierce looks'." Ichigo looked like he wanted to throw up and I couldn't say I blamed him considering I had the same reaction, "Then he pulled my face down, I guess to try and whisper in my ear or something but I called for Stark via a loud high pitched whistle which just so happed to be next to his ear." I grinned. "Stark came running and bit him."

"He touched you?!" Ichigo growled and I nodded confused, "Was there any kind of tingle to his touch?" I shook my head, "And you're sure he didn't say anything?"

"As soon as I was near his ear I whistled, he didn't get a chance I don't think." He sighed in what I guess was relief.

"Gwimmy can whistle really loud we heard him all the way at the barn!" Nel said happily. Ichigo smiled at her and nodded.

"As long as he didn't get a chance to say anything, my friend said his arm was all kinds of messed up though so nice job to your dog. Though finding out why he is constantly trying to get me in trouble…the little bug is lucky I don't skin him." He shook his head, "So this is the fruit you were taking care of the other day?" I nodded and he picked up one of the pears, "It's well taken care of, you must have a knack for plants."

"Grandfather has always said me and mom have green thumbs. He said he was lucky if he got half of what we got to come out so nice." I shrugged, "But it doesn't really matter barely anyone buys, simply because it's me." He frowned at that as one of the other fruit sellers came over.

"Oh you shouldn't bother with him, Mr. traveler, I have the best fruit in the village. And you must try my brother's breads they are always so tasty." She tried to pull Ichigo away from the table, he winked at me and let her take him away. That made me very confused and somewhat annoyed. Then I noticed he still had the pear in his hand. I watched to see what he was doing. "Here try one of my pears I can garentee-"

"It's not ripe." He said without even touching the one she had held out to him, "The color isn't what it should be, and the skin doesn't have the right shine to it. The one from the boy on the other had, the color is good and the skin correct, he picked it at just the right time, and seems to have given it the right amount of attention. Yours on the other hand I can tell you didn't water it the right amount at the right times. Your apples don't seem too bad. But…you traded sweetness for size, tsk tsk tsk… you shouldn't be willing to give up one for the other, not if you want it to have all the right flavors." She stared at him in shock several others that had been standing around had the same look as he came back over to me, "How much was this?"

"Um…two coppers." I told him still very confused, he produced two coppers and took a bite of the pear.

"Yes very nice, the taste, texture, nice and ripe. Thanks kid. And don't these raspberries just look delicious, I think I'll take of few of them too." He pulled out ten and handed Nel a single copper as per her little sign. She squealed happily and held it up for me to see happy that someone had bought something from her even if it was Ichigo. "Mm~ so sweet just like you." He tapped her nose after popping one of the berries in his mouth. She giggled and handed me the copper to put in the money bag. "Actually I think I'll take a few more of these." He grabbed two more pears, three apples and three peaches. I handed him a small bag and he gave me the money for them. "Ta!" he said leaving but not before giving me a smirk.

Once he was out of sight several of the other fruit sellers came over to look at my fruit shocking me a bit. They each bought one of each friut and took them back to compare to their own fruit by tasting them. By the end of the day almost all the fruit had been bought, and it was simply because someone from outside the village, who they all thought had no connection to me, said that it was good. "Grandfather look!" I called as we came into the house carrying the last basket off fruit we had left, Nel had even sold all her berries. He asked what had happened and I told him how Ichigo had convinced everyone to give our food a chance. "Oh and can Urahara stay here for a bit so he's not paying for a room at the inn?" he nodded taking the basket from me and putting the fruit with what we had decided we were keeping. I emptied the money bag onto the table and started counting. "We have….ten silvers worth." I smiled at him and he smiled back handing me the jar to put it in.

"You did good my boy." He patted me on the head, making me feel like a little kid. But I was glad to see him smiling and getting praised is always worth a pat on the head but-

"It was Ichigo not me. I just sat there and took the money. Honestly I was in a bit of a shocked daze for most of it after Ichigo left. The fact that they were bothering to try…"

"I'm not talking about the fruit Grimmjow, I'm talking about Ichigo. You did good to make a friend in him. I'm sure he feels the same." He smiled at me "now off to do your chores! Dinner will be done shortly get as many done as you can, but don't rush them."

"Yes Grandfather." I chuckled and headed out to start.

()()()()

**Hurray! People gave him a chance! Will it last though?**

**And hey just because I'm continuing doesn't mean you people who were reviewing back when I wasn't sure if I was going to should stop talking to me. I like input!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ichigo pov**

()()()()

"I wonder if I over did it?" I thought as I headed back to the forest. "Nah." I shook my head as I finished off my pear. I had bought some to share with Rukia and Renji but I wasn't going to tell them where I got them till after they had eaten them. I chuckled I wonder what they'll say when they find out a human boy grew these. I opened the door to Renji's and found Rukia there too along with her brother…I might cry… "Hey guys, I got fruit. I don't have enough for you since I didn't know you would be here." I said to Byakuya.

"That's alright he can have some of mine." Rukia chirped, oh now his face? I really can't wait to see when he finds out. He nodded his thanks to her and I passed out the fruit. "Where's your pear?"

"Ate it on the way." I told her as I bit into my peach, soooo juicy! We talked as we ate and Renji did his best to impress Byakuya so that he might have a better chance with Rukia, while I decided to try and make it hard for him. I'm so mean sometimes, but that's what friends/sorta little brothers do. Once everyone had finished all the fruit I had brought I spilled the beans, "Oh by the way that fruit? I got it from the blue haired boy." I said straight faced popping the last raspberry in my mouth. The three just sat and stared at me then Renji started laughing saying how it was a good joke. "I'm not joking Renji, he planted, nurtured, and grew those fruit. Well the berries were his sisters to take care of but still. I'm not lying they really did come from him."

"But…but they were so good!" Rukia said I was looking at Byakuya for a reaction.

"I have had human grown food before, it was not that good. You obviously got this somewhere else." He said and I shook my head with a sigh, I knew they'd be shocked but I didn't think they would think that I was flat out lying to them.

"Believe what you want but that boy knows how to care for his crops. That's what he was doing the day you came and got me. He was watering them." I told Renji, referring to the day I was called to have a meeting with the elders. "He's got himself a green thumb, worthy of any here. It's a shame everyone in his village dislikes him so much that they disregarded his food just because it's his." I sighed, eating the last blueberry. "Well whatever, Yoruichi will probably come looking for me soon so I should go, later." I got up and left but hung outside the door a bit listening.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Rukia asked.

"He sure sounded like it." Renji replied, "What do you think Byakuya sir?" all he did was hum though and I couldn't see if there was a nod to go with it or not, oh well. At least they sorta believe me. It's not like it's completely unheard of for a human to be good at growing things. I've tasted plenty of good human grown food. I met Yoruichi in our usual spot and we started training…if you want to call it that. It's more me running for my life and trying to make my spells and reactions good enough that I don't die. Such is my life…

"Hah…hah…hah…can't…move…anymore…" I panted from the spot on the ground that she had just laid me out flat with her last blast. It was midnight and we had barely stopped to even take a food break…I am so done with this shit… I know I need to train but why like this? There has to be a better way then me nearly dying ever freaking time. "I'm done."

"You think so huh?" she laughed coming over to me. I groaned she wasn't going to let me go and get some food and rest. Soooo hungry…. "Come on you lazy bum get up, the night it still young!"

"The moon has already passed its peak what the heck are you talking about 'night is still young!" I managed to shout at her "Once I manage to get back to my feet I'm going to go back to Renji's to catch some shut eye and you aren't stopping me!"

"Wanna bet?" that grin… I really hate that grin… It means she's about to do something I really, really wont like. I tried to get away but being unable to move I obviously didn't get far and she had pinned me to the ground with a spell, "You can go to your bed once you get out of that, how's that sound?" she asked amused.

"It sounds horrible take this shit off me!" I yelled struggling. She laughed and started walking away, shit she's really going to leave me here! "Hey you aren't serious right?! Come on Yoruichi undo the spell!" she's laughing at me that bi- grrr calm down… got to focus on getting this spell off. It took another two hours simply because I kept nodding off from how tired I am, but I got it and now to go crawl into bed and sleep for a week…zzz

"Why am I awake again?" I mumbled as I was being pulled through the forest by Rukia. She didn't answer just like she hadn't since the time she woke me at the freaking crack of dawn, I want to sleep damnit! Doesn't she know what Yoruichi put me through yesterday?! "I'm serious Rukia you better have a reaaaally good reason for dragging me out of bed, I've only had about three hours of sleep you know…" I told her yawning, she just shrugged and continued to pull me along, Renji was tagging along too for whatever reason but it was of his own accord so he wasn't being pulled. "Will you please just tell me already?"

"I want proof." She stopped and looked at me, we were on the edge of the forest looking out at the field that separated us from the village. Wait proof? Of what? I looked at her extremely confused and she rolled her eyes at me as if I should know exactly what she was talking about. Well excuse me for being dead tired lets see her train with the crazy cat woman till after midnight and see how alert she is. "That that fruit came from the boy! I also want to see him! Does he really have blue hair and if so what shade?"

"Yes his hair is blue like the sky. And yes the fruit came from him, can I go back to bed…I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here for this….. dog…hello?" it was a brown dog… it seemed to have a bit of wolf in it. "Where'd you come from?" he rubbed against me then headed back the way he had come, looking ahead of him I saw the boy's house. "That must be Stark." Thinking back on it now I think I did see the girl Nel playing with him the one day. I stretched and followed the dog to the Grimmjow's house. Just as I was getting close Grimmjow was coming out. "Yo."

"Huh? Oh hey! You are here really early." He said coming over to me with a grin, how can he be so awake…probably got to sleep all night lucky dog. "Speaking of, you look like you're ready to go back to bed."

"I am, I was dragged out of it against my will, I only slept three hours…" I yawned. "My friends didn't believe that the fruit I brought with me was grown by you. So they wanted to see me get the fruit and take it to them." I pointed to the tree line over my shoulder. He looked around me and chuckled, before heading back inside. He came out a few moments later with three apples. He held them up and waved them at Renji and Rukia before handing them to me. "Haha thanks. So did you sell anything after I left?"

"Yep! Thanks to you we sold a lot! Thank you for that." I nodded covering another yawn making him laugh again. "By the way…" he scratched his head and looked anywhere but at me. I hummed to get him to continue, "I was well I mean you don't have to tell me…" he continued to mutter randomly.

"Spit it out already Grimmjow good grief." I laughed as he blushed, I bet he takes after his mom, aside from his eyes. "I can't not tell you if you don't even ask so just say it."

"Right, well um…how do I say it without…damnit… ok what are you?" he said just going for it. I blinked a few times running the question through my still sleep fogged brain. "Sorry I shouldn't have said it like that it was rude… damnit…" he pulled at his hair as he berated himself.

"No that's not… I was just taken off guard is all." I smiled pulling his hands from his hair. "But I'm not going to tell you outright you know that right?" he sighed and nodded. "Can I ask what you think I might be?" I was curious to see what he knew of magical folk.

"Um…an …elf?"

"Not quite, we're like a distant cousin to the elves."

"Drow?" Wow he actually knows of them not many do these days. That's pretty imressive.

"No they are just a different type of elf. Normal elves like the light and nature and don't have many warriors, when they have to fight they use a nature based magic. Drow prefer the night and the darker side of nature. Us…well… let's see how can I put it? Oh do you know the difference between fairies and pixies?"

"Yeah fairies are more caring and gentle, though you said that are nasty when angered. And pixies are playful and like pranks and stuff. Right?"

"Pretty close, think of it like this then. Elves are the fairies and we are the pixies. But there's a slightly bigger difference between us them there is for the fairies and pixies. That's what I can tell you." I explained in the best way I could think to. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, but one more thing. Why can't you just tell me? Is there some big rule about it?" I nodded, "Ok, well maybe Urahara will know, if not I'm sure he'll help me figure it out." He grinned. "Oh yeah isn't your birthday this weekend?" I nodded realizing he was right it is I completely forgot. "Well if I don't see you between now and then happy birthday! I have to do my chores later!" he ran off to the barn with a smile. I smiled too as I headed back to Rukia and Renji.

"Here you go, two apples via blue haired boy." I handed them each on taking a bite of the third. They each bit theirs and their eyes went wide, "I take it you believe me now?" I grinned triumphantly. They nodded "Now if you don't mind I want to try and get some more sleep before Yoruichi tries to take me away again."

()()()()

**So can you figure it out from Ichigo's clue? If not then you'll just have to wait longer, aren't I mean? Anyway hope you liked the chapter please tell me your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Um…Yoruichi warning… for her being you know Yoruichi…**

()()()()

I told Urahara what Ichigo had told me when he came out to see what I was doing. "Hm… like an elf but not… fairies and pixies… magic… fog…" he had been muttering to himself about it for the past hour while I milked our cows. "Grr….I can't think of anything…." He ran his hands through his hair angrily messing it up even more. "It sounds somewhat familiar but it's just not coming to me right now." he sat down from his pacing with a defeated huff.

"That's fine, don't hurt yourself over it. I was just wondering if you knew or had a rough idea." I laughed at his childish pout, he didn't like when he didn't know something about magic and magical beings. "Do you have anymore stories?" that made him brighten back up as he began to tell me of yet another adventure. In this story he claimed to have met a dragon whiter then snow that could take on a human form. "Sounds fake to me-"

"It's not I tell you I met him! He was a good bit rude, and perverted. His voice was all messed up it sounded like he was speaking through water and it had a slight echo." He claimed pacing back and forth behind me once more.

"Uh-huh, it gets more unbelievable the more you talk." He sat down and pouted again. "Or so I would have said the first time we met." He looked at me confused as I stood up from the stool. "But after having Ichigo help me in my dreams and seeing my dream-heart, I think I'll believe you." I smiled and he returned it and helped me carry the milk to the house. "So did he like breathe fire or anything?"

"He breathed ice not fire. I wanted to ride him but he said no." he pouted again.

"If I was a dragon I wouldn't want some random human riding me either. Especially if that human was you." I chuckled, "What did you do after you left that area?" we continued discussing his adventures as I did my chores then we sparred a little since he wanted to see how I was doing. "Have you learned any other kinds of fighting while you were roaming around the world?"

"Not much but I guess I can show you the little bit I picked up. If I think you are ready for it that is." I took that as a challenge and showed him my best. By the time we finished both of us were panting.

"Not bad for an old man." I teased wiping the sweat from my forehead. He laughed saying he could say the same about me being a kid. "That was fun. … Is it okay to have fun fighting Urahara?" I asked as I remembered what had happened in my dream after saying those words.

"To a point, sparring and working your muscles, a friendly brawl where you have set boundaries. It's ok for that to be fun. But to take joy in hurting people just because you can… not so much. So what we just did, yes that was fun I'd have to agree, but don't go beating the other teens up just because you know how too yes?"

"Yes sir. I think you should tell them that though, since they seem to think it funny to beat me up. Though since I told Nnoitora off he hasn't come after us really." He gave me a questioning look and I told him about the threat I made. "I'll do it too if that's what it takes to get it through his head that he's not allowed to hurt her."

"I believe you, and if what you say about him leaving her alone then so must he. Come on let's go see if your Grandpa has lunch ready…I think Nel was helping him." Nel found that she loved helping with preparing the food. So she'd help Grandfather as often as she could. "You are definitely getting better though, your technique has come along nicely since I was here last. I'll show you some more stuff after lunch." I nodded agreeing and we headed inside.

()()()()

Yoruichi found me only an hour after I had gotten back and dragged me outside to train. Or so I thought so far we've only been walking through the woods. She hasn't really said anything the whole time which is really weird, that normally only happens when she's being real serious but I'm not getting that vibe from her. "Where are we going exactly?" I finally asked after about two hours of silence. We weren't heading in a direction I had ever gone before.

"To a spring, we are going to meditate today." She told me… water… that doesn't bode well. "Aw~ is little Ichi afraid I'm going to tease him?" she asked me playfully poking my cheek. I could feel my eyebrow twitching with my annoyance.

"You are teasing me right now you perverted cat!" she had this weird fetish with teasing me in really inappropriate ways. It always ended with her calling _me_ a pervert or a prude. Stupid annoying perverted….I hate her sometimes… "If we are going to meditate then you better not do anything besides meditate! I've seen you naked way to many times! And stop calling me Ichi damnit!"

"Aw but Ichi~ if I go under the water like this my clothes will get wet, and so will yours." She grinned devilishly at me. No…nonononono! I knew where this was going now and I wasn't having any part of it. I ran. She of course followed me…and caught me.

"Get off of me you perverted feline I'm not getting undressed in front of you! You ruiner of innocence! I had never seen a naked girl till you decided to strip the whole way in order to catch a fish!" I yelled trying to get out of her grasp. I wasn't even considered a teen at that point I was only in my mid hundreds! I was a kid for Pete's sake and she did that! My mom hadn't been around when it happened and when I told her about it later all she did was laugh… she wasn't very helpful when it came to Yoruichi… "Let go!"

"Ah here we are! Ok time to strip Ichigo." She told me all too cheery as she started to pull on my shirt. I struggled but she still got it off, and as soon as she did I took off again running at top speed leaving my shirt behind in her hands. There was no way I was stripping just to meditate I'll do it on my own somewhere I can keep my clothes on. "Ichigo get back here!" I heard her calling after me as she gave chase. Have to run faster have to run faster! I pushed my legs to their limits and ran as hard as I could to get away. Her voice eventually faded but I didn't slow down, she was a really good tracker so if I slowed she'd catch up in no time.

I made it to the edge of the forest somehow managing to come out near the village, I quickly wrapped a cloak made of the fog around me and headed to where I saw Grimmjow walking to his barn. He looked over and started to wave but stopped seeming confused. Probably because I was running, topless and out of breath. "Can I hide in your barn, my teacher is….she's being bad…" I told him putting it mildly. He nodded still confused. I went in and collapsed on a bale of hay panting heavily.

"Want some water?" I nodded not able to talk yet. He came back with a glass. "So…why don't you have a shirt on?" he asked crouching next to me propping his chin on his hand as his elbow rested on his knee.

"I told you she is being bad…she's a perverted cat who sees no harm in being naked in front of an innocent youth, or forcing them to do the same…why the heck she thinks we need to strip completely in order to meditate under a tiny waterfall is beyond me…" I told him once I caught my breath. I looked over and he was staring at me with huge eyes, a slight blush, and mouth hanging open. "Yeah she's a piece of work…" I chuckled.

"…um…what…uh…well…um…" he cleared his throat. "Cat?" he settled on making me chuckle.

"She's a shifter. She takes on the form of a cat when she wants to. So you figure out what I am yet?" he shook his head. "That's too bad. And you guys probably don't have a very well stocked library here do you?" he shook his head again. "Guess you'll never know unless I let it slip or you travel somewhere that does have the info."

"You could let it slip." He gave me an impish smile worth of any of the mischievous magical beings, myself included.

"But I won't because there wouldn't be any fun in that." I gave him an equally impish grin. He shrugged and stood back up to get back to what he had been doing and I laid back down on the hay bale to rest a bit. "uh-oh…she's found me… maybe she wont come out of the forest though…. Hopes dashed…" Grimmjow chuckled as I groaned and sat up. "I just want to sleep…" I whined.

"Itsygo!"

"Hello little one." I picked Nel up and put her on my lap letting her hug me. "Are you being a good girl?" she nodded quickly and started talking fast trying to tell me everything she had done since she saw me last in all of two minutes. "Slow down, I can only understand so much of what you're saying." I laughed and she took a big breath starting over a bit slower just as a small black cat walked into the barn. "Go away fuzz ball." I growled.

"Kitty!" Nel hopped off my lap and ran over to the cat picking it up roughly making it cry out. I gave a dark chuckle and let it happen. I was so going to pay for it later but at the moment sweet revenge. "So soft!"

"Nel…I don't think the cat wants held." Grimmjow said looking between me and the cat, seeing me grin and the glare the cat was shooting at me I think he figured it out. "Put it down please." She pouted but listened and the cat jumped up on my lap and scratched my face.

"Ow! You little! I'll kill ya!" it jumped from my lap and ran out the barn as I chased after trying to catch it. "Get back here Yoruichi! I'm going to rip out all your fur!" she ran behind one of the trees and I saw a puff of smoke "Shit!" and skidded to a stop and turned around, "You stupid! If he see's you! He's so much younger then I was when you pulled this shit on me!"

"Aw come on, what teenage boy in his right mind wouldn't want to see a body like this?" She said and I chanced a look over my shoulder she was still on the other side of the tree leaning on it, but concealed for the most part.

"Um Ichigo what's going on?" Grimmjow asked coming out of the barn. I told him to stay inside till I got her to either change back or leave. "…Is she… like…does she not have any?"

"No she doesn't she never does when she changes back. Other shirfters do but she makes it a point not to, the little vain grr… put some clothes on woman!" I growled at her, "Go back to the barn." I said to Nel who was coming out to look what had happened. "Hello Stark." I said to the dog as he came over and rubbed against me before moseying his way over to Yoruichi.

"Well hello." I heard her say to him before she turned her attention back to me, "Ichigo, you need to come back with me." So that you can try again, no thanks.

"Not happening if you try what you did earlier."

"I was impressed that you managed to get so far ahead of me though." Change of subject…? Nice try, but no dice. "Come on let's go back I promise I might behave." Ah, but there is a catch isn't there, I know your tricks.

"You said might…"

"Oops I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." She laughed, I felt the air tingle with magic and looked behind me she was coming back over in her cat form. "So shall we go?" I glared at her. "I won't make you strip the whole way," I continued to remain unmoving, "And I won't strip the whole way either." Still not going to move. "I will leave my undergarments on." She finally sighed out.

"Much better, later!" I called to Grimmjow who waved good-bye with a laugh having heard everything.

()()()()

**Yeah well I couldn't very well not have her tease him now could I? though I may have to change the rating up to T…I don't know. And I'm still being mean and not telling you what he is! Tell me what you think of everything and anything.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for it being awhile since the last update. And for those of you that read No Longer Imaginary, I'm really really sorry, I've hit a rather solid wall on that one, and my brother hasn't been around recently for me to bounce ideas off of, but I shall try to start writing again. And those that read Things of the Past….. yeah….. I'm seriously thinking of scraping it and starting over. **

**Starting with Grimmjow **

()()()()

A few days had passed since Ichigo came and hid here, it's his birthday today. So I had figured he'd be spending it in the forest with his friends there, not coming out to find him passed out in the barn in front of the horses stall. I honestly had no idea how he even got in the door was closed and locked, magic probably. I crouched down next to him, he looks young, like me. It's hard to believe that he's over two hundred years old. He looks even younger when he's sleeping, mom said everyone tends to though. I bet it was that cat lady that chased him into hiding here again. He looks so ethereal, I mean he does when he's awake too but somehow even more so now… "So…how long are you going to stare at me…" a sleep heavy voice asked.

"AH!" I jumped backwards as he mumbled and sat up rubbing his eyes, "Wha…I I i….i wasn't! Why are you in here anyway!?" I yelled trying to hide my embarrassment at getting caught watching him sleep. It's not like I was creeping on him or anything! "It was locked, how'd you get in!?" he yawned and stretched before pointing up at the window. "You climbed in?" he nodded yawning again, "But why?"

"Three guesses, first two don't count." He told me standing up and brushing the hay from his clothes. I chuckled looking him over again, "What?" I pointed up to his head, "Huh? Oh." He had hay sticking out of his hair, "Guess that's what happens when you sleep on the floor of a barn." He took it out.

"So that cat lady was being weird again?" he nodded. "…Um…I can get you some fruit or something if you're hungry." I offered standing up from where I had fallen backwards too, brushing myself off as well.

"Nah, I'll just head home, I'll have to anyway. Ru-…my friend will kill me if I'm late to the party she set up for me." He almost said her name I'm guessing…party? Oh right! I ran out of the barn and back to my room as fast as I could. When I came back he looked rather confused. "What was that all about?" I tossed him what I had gotten. "Hmm? A pendant? It's carved from maple wood." He smiled at the wood type, guess he likes maple.

"Grandfather taught me how to do it awhile back. I wanted to make you something as a present and as a thank you for all the times you've helped me. Sorry it's not very good, Grandfather's are much better…" I had tried to carve a lion head because that's kind of what Ichigo makes me think of, a great lion. "It's supposed to be-"

"A lion. It's very good Grimmjow, you shouldn't put yourself down. Besides you probably don't practice this much with all the work you have to do on the farm." He smiled as he hung it around his neck. "Thanks, I like a lot." I smiled as well then turned when I heard little footsteps running up behind me. "Hello Nel."

"I made somesing for Itsygo too!" she held up a flower bracelet made from a flower we call Fairy Bells. They are small, colorful and look like little bells. They have a really nice smell to them as well. The doctor uses them to make soothing fragrances to help calm people down when they have panic attacks. "Do you like it?" She asked eyes huge in hope.

"I do, did you make it all by yourself?" he asked kneeling down letting her put it on his wrist. She nodded adamantly a big smile plastered on her face nearly taking up the whole thing. "It's very good thank you. You know Fairy Bells can actually make music when a fairy rings one, but they only ring them for kind hearted people who believe anything is possible." He told her and her eyes got even bigger, if that's possible. Mom had said something similar to me. "I should get going now though, thank you for the gifts." He gave Nel a hug, and we clasped hands before he ran off to the forest.

()()()()

"What are those?" Rukia asked me when I got back seeing the gifts Grimmjow and Nel had given me. "And where on earth have you been?!"

"I was hiding from Yoruichi in the kid's barn. This," I held up the pendant, "is from him, he carved it for me. And the flowers are from the girl. So, you have something planned then I take it?" she nodded and proceeded to drag me to Renji's place. "So what exactly is happening then?"

"It's your birthday and this is your party of course!" she said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at her, I had maybe four friends in this village so I doubt it'll be much of a- "Surprise!" party…

"Why are all of you people here?!" there were people that I had befriended in other villages there too. "Ack! Hello Orihime." She tackle hugged me from the side, she was a high born fairy and was able to take on a human size, her older sister Rangiku was there as well. "What are all of you doing here?" I asked them as I tried to dethatch Orihime from my person. She was very clingy already and it was only made worse by the fact that she likes me. "I can't breathe boobs suffocating…" I wheezed out when I was hug from the front by Rangiku right after getting rid of her sister.

"Damnit woman would you let the kid breath it's his birthday party let's not turn it into his funeral." That was Ikkaku, he's one of my kind, more of a fighter then most, but from a village further south. "How ya doin' kid? I heard you're friends with some human brat now."

"He's not a brat, he's a good kid. And so what if I am you got something against it?" I growled, he held his hands up in mock surrender surrender before holding out his arm so we could clasp wirsts. I asked how they knew I was here, and they all replied with 'Yoruichi' at the same time. "I see…that fact that you all bothered to leave your homes is a bit surprising though."

"Oh it was nothing besides I was dying to get away from all those drooling boys for awhi- what's this?" Rangiku stooped mid sentence and pointed at the pendant "It's cute, are you trying your hand at carving now?" she reached for it and I found myself grabbing hold of it before she could, "Huh? It's nothing to be ashamed of come on let me see your cute little carving."

"It's not mine, the boy made it for me." They all stared at me in slight shock, "Why do you all do that?" I grumbled anytime I brought Grimmjow up I got stared at. Ikkaku was the first to shake out of it and asked what it was since 'boob-lady' as he called her was blocking his view. "It's a lion, his Grandfather taught him, but he doesn't get much time to practice since he tends to the farm they have." he grinned and asked about the flowers, "Hate to disappoint your lewd mind but these are from his little sister who is probably five." He pouted proving that I was right about the direction his mind had been going. "I forgot to ask where she found them though… Fairy Bells don't usually grow in human villages. Maybe he took her into the forest to get them."

"Ichigo you're mumbling to yourself again. Moving on time to party!" Rukia cheered and they brought out a cake and she handed me the knife, "Birthday boy gets to make they first cut!" I rolled my eyes, they all seemed more enthusiastic then me as I cut myself a corner piece. "You would give yourself the best piece."

"My cake, my birthday, my choice. Bug off." I shooed her taking my piece and sat down digging in. it was chocolate, my favorite. "Who made this by the way?" Please don't say it was Rangiku or Orihime…

"Yumichika." Renji said sitting down and I gave a sigh of relief. "You really think we'd let them cook it?" we shared a laugh before catching the glare Rangiku sent our way, "Joking, joking!" he waved her off. After the cake was gone they each gave me a gift most were little trinkets they had made, I honestly wasn't sure what it was Rukia gave me though.

"Um…what is it?"

"It's a painting silly! Of the first time we met!" she said proudly, for a magical being…her art skills suck.

"Right…of course it is…" It looked like blobs of color to me. There's and orange blob I'm guessing is supposed to be me, and a red one that's probably Renji and the black on is her…wait do we? "Why do we have bunny ears?"

"Because I felt like giving us bunny ears!" her and her love of rabbits. By midnight most of them had drunk themselves to sleep so I snuck out and went for a walk through the woods. I like the forest at night, it's like a whole other world. The different magical plants light up and the nighttime creatures are out and about, including the more dangerous ones but I knew how to not provoke them. I was heading for a clearing to stargaze, I used to do it with my mother on my birthday when I was younger. It's a way for me to keep her in my memory now. She'd tell me stories about the stars and what the different shapes meant. I'd lay in the grass and go through all of them, trying to remember every detail possible. "What are you doing?"

"Rukia? I thought you were asleep?" she shook her head and sat next to me looking up. "I'm stargazing, I used to do it with my mom. She'd tell stories about the stars, I'm trying to remember them." she asked me if I'd tell her one so I told her the first one that came to mind. It was of the group called Orion. "Rukia…" There was something that had been bugging me for awhile but I wasn't sure if I should mention it.

"Yeah?"

"…Never mind." I turned my back to her but she pulled me back towards her and gave me that look that says 'tell me or I'll force it out of you'. I sighed and relented, "Why do you think the elders are so adamant about getting me to train? I mean besides the whole reversal spell thing. It just feels like there's something they aren't telling me…"

"Maybe…but who knows why the elders do anything anymore. Like you said they are stuck in the past. Humans don't hunt us much anymore, but they are still stuck believing that if we go anywhere they will hunt us down and kill us. Maybe they just don't want you getting hurt since you travel." I gave her a blank look. "Yeah that's probably bull…I don't know Ichigo I really don't… maybe something is coming. Maybe it's just your imagination, we may never know." I nodded, she was right, maybe I'm just looking too far into it… but still I can't shake this feeling that something's coming.

()()()()

**And the plot thickens…maybe, maybe not, who knows, the characters obviously don't. I do though! Since I actually have this story planned out for the most part unlike my other two…. Tell me what you think, am I just trolling with that last bit, or will it be important? If you do think it's important what do you think could be coming? Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**You get a little bit of both here.**

()()()()

"GWIMMY! HAPPY BIRFDAY!" Nel came running into my room at the crack of dawn and jumped on me while screaming. "GET UP SLEEPY HEAD IT'S YOUR BIRFDAY!"

"Nel…can't breathe…." She got off and I sucked in a lung full of air, "I'm aware it's my birthday Nel and that means I should be allowed to sleep in for once so go back to bed." I pulled the covers back over my head, but she just tugged on them. "Did you even sleep last night?" I asked from under my blanket.

"NOPE!"

"You had sugar didn't you?" I grumbled as she continued to trying and get me out of bed. Up till she started living with us I had always been able to sleep in on my birthday, one time Grandfather even let me stay asleep till noon. Now, I have no such luck. "Go bug Urahara…" I pulled the covers tighter around myself. She gave up and tried to get Grandfather to get me up but thankfully he told her to go play quietly in her room since he was still sleeping as well. I was woken again a few hours later with a late breakfast. "So…how did Nel get on a sugar high so early?" I asked the suspicious blond sitting next to me, I knew he always had sweets of some kind on him and therefore could have been the only culprit.

"I don't know what you could possibly be referring to Grimmjow to insinuate that I gave her candy so early in the day….why are you grinning?" he asked shrinking into his chair and moving away from me.

"I never said anything about _you_ giving her candy, I just asked how do you think it happened. In other words you are so busted." He let out a rather unmanly squeak and ran out of the house as I chased him. We ended up in a wrestling match out in front of the barn as I tried to take all of his candy so I could hide it from both him and Nel.

"No don't take my candy you evil monster give it back!" he whine as I cheered triumphantly running off with his stash, a fairly large pouch at that. "Grimmjow come back!" he chased after me but I had already shimmied my way up one of the trees. "Get down here now and give me my candy! Good boys don't steal candy from their mentors!"

"What's wrong old man can't climb a little tree? Besides, it's my birthday, which means I should have been the first one who got sweets today." I said popping a piece in my mouth. "Strawberry, yum." He continued to whine as I sat quite comfortably in my tree sucking on the candy, I had only eaten two piece but he was acting like I was taking them all at once, big baby. "Huh?" I looked out through the leaves and saw Ichigo coming this way. he wasn't running so I could only guess that he came because he wanted too.

"Why are you yelling at a tree to give you candy?" he asked Urahara as he came up to the fence, I jumped down landing easily on my feet taking another piece of candy from the bag as I did so, "at home in the trees are we?" he smirked and I just shrugged holding the bag out to him, "You stole the old man's candy? How cruel."

"He was hogging it all, and wouldn't share." I said as he took a piece regardless of Urahara's objections, I took one more piece of then threw the bag back to him. "Good grief you're such a cry baby when it comes to candy. Some adult you are."

"I refuse to grow up!" he stuck his tongue out making me and Ichigo laugh. "So are you here to wish the birthday boy a good birthday?" he asked Ichigo hiding the bag back in his clothes. Ichigo nodded and pulled a small pouch out of his pocket handing it to me. I opened it and took out what was inside. "Ooo." It was a small glass cat, the glass had been colored a dark blue making it look like a black panther.

"It's beautiful." I said looking at it from every angle. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah I cheated a bit though and used magic to help make it come out right." He rubbed his neck like he was embarrassed. "You like it?" I nodded smiling, "That's what you remind me of, I'm guessing it's like that for you with this?" he held the pendant I gave him up and I nodded again. "Guess we're both secretly cats then huh?" we laughed as Urahara looked at the figurine in my hand. "I can't stay long though, but happy birthday Grimmjow."

"Thanks. Hey the flowers haven't died yet?" he was still wearing the bracelet that Nel had made for him, "Or are you using magic to keep them alive?"

"The flowers themselves are magical actually, did you get them from the forest?" I nod, "Then yeah they'll live longer then normal ones, you had to go pretty deep in to find these didn't you?"

"Yeah Nel insisted that I find her something that had to do with magic and since they are called Fairy Bells I figured they'd work. So is everything that grows there got some magic to it?"

"Everything that grows period actually, but more so for certain plants or people." He laughed a bit, "But don't worry about it too much, anyway I should get going. Happy birthday Grimm." He waved and headed off. 'Grimm'? Did he just….give me a nickname? I found myself smiling at the thought until I heard Urahara hum that is.

"What?" I asked him gruffly.

"Oh nothing." He gave me one of this goofy 'I know something but I'm not telling' grins, I hate those grins. "Anyway how about I help you with your chores since it's your birthday? That way you'll be able to finish faster and have more free time."

"Wow~ you offering to work that's amazing." I teased making him huff indignity, "But thanks." I accepted his offer and we got to work.

()()()()

"So…where've you been?" Renji asked when I got back from Grimmjow's. "You left quite some time ago."

"I went to wish the kid happy birthday and decided to take my time walking there, so it was three hours there and three back. No big deal, the only thing I have to worry about is Yoruichi coming after me and forcing me to train until some ungodly hour." I told him laying down on the couch which had basically become my bed. "You know I really wish you'd actually do what you said you were going to and clean out that one room so I can have a real bed to sleep on. Lazy pineapple head."

"Oi! Just be grateful that I'm even letting you stay!" he yelled.

"Fine then kick me out, but you know Rukia will be mad at you and will start mothering me and offer me a real place to stay at her place, and she'll be pissed at you for a good while." He stopped his retort and stomped off to the back room he had said he'd clean after it was decided that I'd be staying here for a good long while. I chuckled at my victory and started to munch on some berries that were on the side table. There was a knock on the door a bit later, "It's open!" I called and it flung open and Yoruichi came in. "Aw come on can't I have today off?"

"Nope!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house to our designated training ground. "Come on I want you to actually start using offensive spells today. Think you can manage while dodging to throw at least three good blasts?" I nod and sigh getting ready to be worked to the bone, three blasts that's the goal then I can go back to sleep. "Alright here we go!" it took me a good hour to hit her the first time of course I got hit at the same time so she said it didn't count… it took another two for me to get another one in as I barely managed to get out of the way of her own attack. The next two…ugh so tired I didn't get them till much later and it was well past midnight when I got the third. "I just don't get it…" she complained sitting next to me as I lay panting on the ground. "You have your mother's strength in magic but for some reason you just aren't very adept at using it." I figured she was talking to herself more then to me so I didn't answer not that I really could at the moment I was too busy catching my breath. "Oi you listening?" I nodded.

"Ever think…*pant pant* that maybe I'm not *pant* that much like her?" I asked looking at her, her eyes got a bit bigger then she got this confused look, "I have her power sure, *pant pant* but we know already that spells… …not my thing… So maybe I'm just not cut out for using them like this." I had been thinking about it for awhile, and it wasn't that unheard of, rare yes, but not unheard of. "My strength probably lies elsewhere."

"Hmm….maybe you're right…but how do we figure that out…"

"Give me a sword." Huh? Where the heck did that come from? I've never even picked one up before?! She looked just as shocked as I felt. "Ignore that…I have no idea where that came from." I sat up and turned away. "I'm probably just really tired…" I mean I am so what else could it be? I stood shakily to my feet and started heading back to Renji's place, a good long sleep would do me good and hopefully Rukia wouldn't drag my ass out of bed like she did that last time I trained this long.

"I'm bringing a sword next time." I heard Yoruichi say and I spun around to see if she was serious, and she was she looked completely serious. "You wouldn't have said that for no reason Ichigo. There are those of the magical world that channel their magic, their spirit through some sort of token or weapon. If you said that without thinking about anything other then 'how do I use my power' then you said it for a reason. So I'm bringing a sword next time." I didn't know that so I just nodded as I let her words sink in, but I'm so tired I probably won't even remember by morning.

()()()()

**Yes I found a way to give him a sword haha! For awhile I wasn't sure how I was going to do it just that I wanted to then I was writing this and it just sorta flowed out onto the computer so yay.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So kind of sad that I only got one review last chapter, did you guys just not like it or something? Thank you guest person who did review it means a lot. This ones a bit short and it only has Ichigo.**

()()()()

"So…um…I've never used a sword before let alone picked one up…" I told Yuroichi the next day while she held out a sword to me. "I'll probably kill myself with it…" she just gave that look that says 'do it or _I'll _kill you'. I took hold of it and gripped the hilt, it actually felt kind of nice in my grip, and pulled it from the sheath. It was a standard sword from a Drow village that she had been to, about three foot blade of steel, the hilt was wrapped in a navy blue cloth to help with grip.

"How's it feel?"

"Nice actually…but…" I wasn't sure there was just something…that wasn't quite right. I'm not sure how to explain it other then that. "It feels off a bit…"

"Hm… there could be a reason for that but for now try channeling your power through it for a defensive spell try to have it form from the tip." I nodded and concentrated and found that it wasn't actually that hard, honestly it felt easier then when I try to make a shield normally. "Good you did that quickly, now to teach you how to use the blade itself without the magic." She came rushing at me a blade in her own hand, I hastily brought the blade up to block the clang from the metal hitting ringing in the clearing. "Good reflexes." I really don't like her style of training…. It's defend or die basically and it sucks. By the end of the day not only was I completely wiped but I was covered in cuts… "Not bad, you are definitely a natural when it comes to wielding a blade and odd thing for you're kind but not unheard of,."

"Why, because we tend to rely on magic more?" I asked sitting up and wincing at the pain that shot through my muscles at the movements.

"Yes, and if you do end up using an item it normally isn't a blade, like Ikkaku uses a weapon, but it's just a sectional staff." Well I've never really been one to follow the norm of my people so that makes sense in a way. "I guess I should patch you up a bit before sending you back to Renji's though huh?"

"That would be helpful." She spent the next few minutes healing the various cut all over my body, my clothes were pretty much trashed, being either cut or burned in a bunch of places. "My poor clothes… oh well… Thanks for the patch work, night." I stood up and tried to give her the sword back but she told me to keep it so that I'd get used to having it, something about getting comfortable with it or something. I headed back to Renji's to find him fixing a late night snack for himself. "Hey get me something too."

"Sure…you look terrible… what's with the sword?" He asked as he brought the snack over to me on the couch, I explained why I had it, and why I was in such bad shape. "That's rough man at least you are still in one piece, but I'm glad I ain't you, I'd hate to have to train with her." He chuckled at my misfortune.

"Thanks for that." I grunted munching on the food offered to me. "I just hope I can get better at using this faster, I do not enjoy getting cut up at all… maybe I'll go roam around the forest and skip training tomorrow…" I sighed leaning on Renji already halfway asleep. He patted my head and said something about Yoruichi tracking me down or something, but I was already too far gone to have caught all of it.

I ended up sleeping till near lunch time and Yoruichi was already waiting for me when I finished eating so I never got the chance to try and skip. Training went a lot like it had the day before just with slightly less injuries. I even kept my clothes intact for the most part too. "So um…how long do we have to keep doing this?" I asked after we finished as I slid the sword back into its scabbard. "I mean the elder guy said they wanted me to stay for like a decade."

"I guess that's up to you, however quickly you learn is how long you have to train. But even when you do finish training will you leave I wonder?" I looked at her confused. "The boy, will you really leave him?" Oh Grimmjow…um.

"He'd be in his twenties, maybe near thirties, probably before any of the old farts think I'm ready to stop training. I'm sure he wouldn't need me around too much by then." That thought kind of made me sad but every kid has to grow up, and most adults stop believing what is right in front of them. I'll probably just become like a dream to him… I shook my head to clear that thought. No Grimmjow is different he wouldn't stop believing in magic just because he got older, but that doesn't change the fact that he'd be an adult and wouldn't need my help, he doesn't even really need it now even. Not to mention I'd still technically be a teen… "Ow! Why'd you hit me?!"

"You were giving off a depressing vibe it was irritating. You really are close with that kid though aren't you? Just like your mom." She smiled and that made me confused, she said it different then the elders say it, she said it in a fond way, they always say it in a mean way. "Confused I see…how much do you remember of your father I wonder?" she asked in nearly a whisper.

"Um…that I lived with him for a bit but other then that not much…it's been so long…" now that I really think on it…there isn't much I remember about him at all. "Though I remember that it wasn't just us, I had sisters didn't I?" she nodded with a somewhat sad smile, "What happened Yoruichi? What happened to my dad and sisters?"

"They died, a long long time ago. Humans after all have rather short life spans." H-humans… but… what? "Your father was a human, and your sisters took after him while you took after your mother. You stopped aging when you were a teen by human years, it was shortly after that that you started traveling with your mother adapting her lifestyle here in the forest, and out there in the fog." My head was spinning and I sat down quickly to keep from outright falling over, my father and sisters…how, why would I forget something like that….

"But… I don't understand…why can't I remember that on my own?"

"Because like that boy you are looking after, you had those very same issues. Isshin did his best to help you and protect you but… it wasn't enough the people back then I'm sure were far worse then those that the boy has to deal with. You probably blocked the memories subconsciously, thereby blocking out your human family." It's too much all at once…I can't…my head…vision….. black…

()()()()

**Yep…poor Ichigo. I wonder how many of you saw that coming though, I did give hints about it. Please review and tell me what you think it helps it really does.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Still with Ichigo hang with me for a bit we'll see Grimmjow again.**

()()()()

It's been a few days since I blacked out due to Yoruichi telling me about my father, I haven't seen her since either. Well until just now I guess since she just walked in the room. "Hey, how you feeling?" she asked sitting next to me on the couch, she sounded worried. Renji headed to the kitchen to give us space to talk alone, I guess he has some tact, who'da guessed?

"Better I guess, that was just…you know a bit much…" I had time to think about it, and I tried to get past the block but… "I still can't remember them, not clearly anyway, it's all vague flashes." She rubbed my back soothingly, sometimes she could be very gentle just like my mom, others she was a crazy person…like…like my- "My father, he was a bit … off in the head wasn't he?"

"Huh? Yeah I guess you could put it like that, he had a very odd personality, but that's what made your mother fall for him." She chuckled a bit with a smile, "Don't try to force it Ichigo it'll come to you in time. Now do you think you've rested enough or should I continue to baby you?" she smirked poking my ribs, I batted her hand away.

"I guess training would probably help me to stop thinking so much." I got my sword and we headed out. "Yoruichi how well did you know my dad?"

"I thought you weren't going to think about it anymore?" she chided but answered none the less, "I had only met him a few times, but I'd say we were friends, in an odd way. Now come we have work to do!" she said readying a spell I drew my sword quickly ready to block, and the training started.

()()()()

"Grimmjow, have you ever used a weapon before, or fought against one?" Urahara asked me out of the blue as I tilled the ground. He was sitting on the fence not to far from me watching Nel play with Stark and the pup he had brought home a few days ago that Nel decided to call Lillinete, or Lili for short, she's a brat and chases the sheep and scares the cows. Back to Urahara though, he was twirling something in his hand but I couldn't tell what it was from where I am. "Well?"

"Yeah, Nnoitora came at me with a knife once or twice, nearly died the one time. Why, you going to teach me how to use one?" I asked wiping my brow and leaning on my shovel. He shook his head and hopped off the fence walking off who knows where. I shrugged used to his strange behavior by now and went back to my tilling. After a few minutes I felt someone come up behind me quickly, I turned just in time to see and register the knife aimed at my ribs and jumped backwards. "What the hell Urahara!? You tryin' ta kill me!?" I shouted pissed off as he just stood there like nothing was wrong twirling the knife in his hand his face pretty much blank. "What's wrong with you!?"

"I'm not going to teach you how to use a knife. But I'll show you how to defend." He stated simply but seriously. I did _not_ like this side of him, he only got like this when he was deadly serious about something. And by deadly I mean if I screw up I'm dead. Defend or die…That's how he trains me…part of me finds it thrilling….probably that messed up me I saw in my dream, the other part is terrified if I'm completely honest. "So defend." He came at me again thrusting forward, I side stepped and checked his hand much like he taught me to do with a punch, but he expertly spun the knife and pulled his arm back catching my arm making me cry out.

"Bastard…this isn't how you teach a person…. You show them first then let them try it…" I growled holding the cut on my arm. I jumped back as he thrust again ignoring my words. Despite what I had said he had told me before when we had first trained with each other why he does this. _'If you come across something in a fight that you never have before your opponent isn't going to be nice and let you figure out how to defend on your own time. You must learn to make snap decisions and adapt to what is happening around you. What if you come across someone with a different fighting style that contradicts yours? What if they use a weapon you've never seen before? Are you just going to sit still and let them take advantage of your inexperience, or are you going to fight back for your life and Nel's?' _ He thrust once more, I sidestepped again and checked his arm but grabbed at his wrist then twisted so that he had to bend over as to not let his shoulder come out. I hit his elbow hard enough to make him drop the knife and kneed him in the stomach before pushing him away and then kicking the knife in the opposite direction.

"Not bad." He said rubbing his gut and arm. "But don't think that that will always be enough to save you." He suddenly had another knife in his hand the blade coming out the back and he brought it across his body slashing at me. I barely managed not to get cut but my shirt on the other hand…now had a hole in it. "You can do better then just jumping away Grimmjow, if all you do is back straight up you'll eventually run into a wall."

"But didn't you say that when your back is against the wall is when one's true potential shows?" he nodded and went to say something but I cut him off, "Besides I have no intention of being backed into a corner. Because that would mean that I wasn't strong enough to stand my ground, I refuse to back down." I told him taking a fighting stance, he seemed to smile a bit at that and got ready as well. He continued to attack me for the next hour till Grandfather finally told him to let me get back to work.

"That was very good Grimmjow, you did well. You seem to have some natural talent for adapting in a fight. Just make sure you don't let it go to your head, you aren't and never will be invincible." I nodded bracing my hands on my knees as I catch my breath. "I'll go get you some water." He headed over to the well as Nel came over with a worried look.

"Why were you two fighting? Do you not like each other any more?" I patted her head as I sat down on the ground.

"We weren't fighting nel, we were training he was teaching me how to defend so that I won't have to worry about you getting hurt." I told her pulling her into a hug which she happily returned, "I'll always do my best to keep you safe Nel." She nodded holding on to me. Urahara came back with a glass of water, which he handed me in trade for taking Nel. He took her back over to Stark and started to play with her so that I could rest a bit before going back to work. After three more hours of working Grandfather asked me to go hunt something for dinner, once more apologizing that I had too even though I wasn't of age yet. "I've been hunting since I was little it's really not that big of a deal, it just means on my sixteenth I'll have that much of an easier time bringing home something good." I smiled getting my hunting gear ready.

Hunting was part of the way many villages held their coming of age ceremonies. You go on your first big hunt, on your own, and you have to bring something good back. By good I mean like a buck, not a bunny or a hawk. With most children their fathers teach them staring at age thirteen and take them on small hunts, for said bunnies and birds, then when they reach sixteen they have to do it on their own. Me though, I had to simply listen to Grandfather and some of the other elders and figure out how to do on my own since I was eight. I've only ever really brought home small game but I know the forest pretty well by now and could tell you where a lot of the big game resides. Grandfather has always felt bad about making me have to hunt on my own like that, but I've never minded. I like the forest much more then I do the village anyway.

After double checking that I had everything I needed I set off avoiding the small fog forming off to the left and headed for the trees. I went in roughly fifteen yards before getting sneaky, making my footfalls as soft as possible and keeping my breathing equally soft as well as trying to stay downwind. It wasn't long before I spotted a good sized rabbit, I quietly notched an arrow on my bow, waited and fired. It was a clean shot right to the heart so it didn't feel much at all. I took the arrow out and wrapped it up tying it to my belt as I went in search of more meat. After a minute more or so I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, it wasn't the first time during hunting but this one seemed…more intent. Not dangerous necessarily but like it was gauging me or something, it was really annoying. I found another good sized rabbit and snagged that as well before heading back. The feeling of being watched didn't leave till I was a good few feet out of the forest, which was starting to creep me out more since ever other time it's always stopped after just a few minutes.

I shook the feeling off and started cleaning my kills so Grandfather could cook them for dinner. He was going to make rabbit stew one of his specialties, and one of my favorites. The thought made me grin and my belly growl. "These are nice and plump looking." Urahara commented as he came out to see what I was doing. "I'm sure they'll be tasty too. Don't know how elves do it, not eating meat and all that, I barely survived my time staying with them." he said wistfully making me chuckle. "I'm sure you'll be able to bag something nice on your sixteenth." He patted me on the back.

"Thanks…Hey just a random thought, but, how long are you planning on staying this time? Last time you were here you stayed for a few months." I asked as I moved on to the second rabbit. He seemed to think about it for a few minutes before shrugging.

"Don't know, a good while I'm sure, what with the mystery of your orange haired friend and all that. That boy has me very curious, and I want to know what he is, what he and his kind can do, how powerful are they? Why the fog? Why do they sometimes take people? Ah so many questions!" I chuckled as he rambled off all the things he wanted to learn from Ichigo. "But I'm sure he won't just tell me so I'll have to find a way to get those answers out of him…"

"Good luck with that." I scoffed everything I knew about him he had told me deliberately, I doubted he'd let anything slip. But still I wanted to know the answers to those questions too, what was he really, why did they take people, what made him different? I wonder if he'll ever tell me.

()()()()

**So yeah stuff, kind of a boring chapter sorry.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tis a longish one this time, you get a bit of both yay!**

()()()()

It's been awhile since I went to see Grimmjow, about three weeks I think, wonder what he's been up too? I thought as I headed for his home. Yoruichi had finally given me some time off after three weeks of some serious sword training. "Lili you little brat give that back!" Heh, looks like that pup took his tool. "Gotcha!" He cheered triumphantly when he finally grabbed the small pup. "Oh hey long time no see Ichigo." He called noticing me when he stood up, "You, go find Nel and play with her." He told the dog putting her down. "What's with the sword?"

"Ah, it's um, I apparently have an easier time fighting magically with a sword in hand." I got a very confused look in return from my lacking explanation. "When it comes to offensive and defensive spells I have an easier time using them by channeling the magic through the sword then to just use my hands like most do."

"So …it's like a focus point?" I nodded, "Cool, can I see it?!" he asked excitedly so I untied it and handed it to him telling him to be careful. "Cool! Where'd you get it?"

"Yoruichi had it, it's a drow sword." I told him as he pulled it out looking it over, careful not to cut himself on the blade. "You don't look to bad holding a sword." I chuckled. In fact I'd say it look natural to see him with one if anything.

"It feels good in my hand." He said doing some short slow swings with it, "Thanks," he said handing it back to me. "So what have you been doing? Don't you dare dig those up Lili or I will tan your hide!" He suddenly yelled looking over his shoulder at the pup that was going for the flowerbed. She tucked her tail and ran off to seek shelter from Stark but all he did was bat her in the head with a lazy paw making us both laugh. "He ran off one day while we weren't paying attention and came back with her. Nel called her Lillinete almost as soon as she saw her and the name stuck.

"I see, well as for what I've been doing…trying not to let Yoruichi kill me during training. I would have come to visit sooner but this is the first break she's given me since…" I trailed off shaking my head, I didn't need to bother him with that. Damn when he tilts his head like that he looks like a cat. "You want to know what I'm talking about?" he nodded, "To bad." I smirked.

"Hey!" he yelled making me laugh. "That's mean you jerk tell me!" I shook my head, "Grr…tell me!" he started to chase me, we ran in circles me avoiding him for a good fifteen minutes before he finally dropped to his butt out of breath. "No *huff huff* fair you *huff* stinker…" he laid flat on the cool grass trying to catch his breath as I came and sat next to him.

"Plenty fair, I have more stamina then you. You just have to work a little harder." I said picking out some grass and dropping it on his face, I can be such a child sometimes, he shook it off before half heartedly glaring at me, "Ooo so scary." I said shivering playfully.

"You were running way to fast! I should have been able to catch you I'm one of the fastest in the village…." He complained, "You were cheating you had to be…" he grumbled throwing a handful of grass at me before tackling me.

"Hey! Mr. Sneak Attack! Don't think you'll pin me." I laughed flipping him over which then started a wrestling match. After a few minutes I had him pinned on his stomach flat on the ground while I sat on his lower back. "You're not half bad at ground fighting. Not amazing, but not bad."

"I don't do it that much, I prefer to stay on my feet. I've only worked with Urahara on it a little now get off!" He growled squirming trying to get me off of himself. But I had his arms pulled behind his back and my shins were crossing over the back of his legs keeping him pretty much trapped. "Damnit!" he continued to struggle, "Get off!"

"There is a way for you to get me off you know?" he looked up at me irritated so I told him what he had to do. This led to me teaching him some other escapes and moves. It was about an hour later when we heard his Grandfather calling for him wondering where he had gone off too. "Guess you should head back home, I should start back too. Yoruichi only gave me today off." I told him standing and offering him a hand to help him up which he took. "Don't know when I'll be around again, but if you really need me for something,"

"I'll _call_, don't worry." He smiled, "Later Ichigo, have fun trying not to get killed!" he told me running off back to his house as we had run out into the field during our game of cat and mouse. I stretched and started my long trek back home, hmm…It's odd to think that I'm calling it home, never really had one while I was traveling. I chuckled at my thoughts as I walked through the slowly darkening woods.

"Welcome back home, how was the kid?" Renji asked when I sat on the couch next to him. Rukia was there as well and quickly hopped up to get me something to eat. "Don't mother him so much!" Renji whined, probably because she only ever mothers me and never him he's so lame.

"He's good, his dog brought a pup home one day and she's driving him crazy stealing his tools and trying to dig up the flowerbeds." I chuckled, "He's pretty fast, I teased him and he started chasing me and was able to keep up with me fairly well for a good few minutes." I added as Rukia handed me a plate of food which I thanked her for.

"That's a feat in and of itself. You tell us about this kid and some of the things almost have me wanting to meet him." Renji said trying to pick food off my plate which I moved out of his reach as Rukia smacked him. "Ow I wasn't actually going to take anything!" he pouted rubbing the spot she had hit.

"If you want to meet him then why not come with me next time, I'm sure he'd be interested to meet you guys." I said after snickering at my two friends. Renji is so whipped, he hasn't even officially asked her out yet, so sad… I shook my head at him, he's such an idiot. "Though when it comes to training with Yoruichi I have no idea when the next time will even be…" I sighed, training sucks, I want to travel more again…. Not too far, but enough that I'm not always in this place… stupid elders and their stupid rules…

"I said almost not that I actually wanted to." Renji waved off but Rukia bounced in her seat saying she'd like to meet him sometime and maybe get some more of that delicious fruit he grew. "Well I guess that it wouldn't be that horrible to go and meet him." Renji agreed and both Rukia and I rolled our eyes know exactly why he changed his mind. Yeah she knows he has the biggest crush on her but Rukia being Rukia likes to tease him by not letting on that she knows. It's one of the reasons she dotes on me sometimes, to see him squirm and be jealous it's rather amusing. I'm no better considering I go along with it and use it to my advantage all the time.

"Well I'm heading off to bed, Yoruichi told me we were starting really early tomorrow, night." They wished me a good night's rest and continued talking on the couch as I head back to my room. There really was no telling when she'd give me another break. I'll just have to do my best to make some progress then maybe she'll let me alone for awhile. I thought as I pulled off my top depositing it on the floor before crawling into bed. I stared out the window up at the stars for a good while before sleep finally took me.

()()()()

It was nice to see Ichigo again after so long, I wish he'd open up to me more… Bah, no sense in getting depressed I have some rabbits to catch and it's already dark out. I want to catch them tonight so we'll have them for the morning. I like hunting at night though, it's like the forest itself comes to life in a whole new way. The sounds, the glowing plants, the wind through the leaves, it's really amazing…focus Grimmjow…. Ah there's one. I aim and just as I'm about to fire something snaps a twig scaring it. "Crap…" I whisper under my breath looking for what made the noise. As I do I get the feeling of being watched, like that other time, this one's much more intense and disturbing… "Who's there?" I call reading my bow again.

"Well if it isn't Blue." It's that creep Luppi… what the heck is he doing here? "Out for a late night stroll in the woods I see that's not very smart little human." He tsk'd at me. I'm a good five inches taller then the freak and he's calling me little. "You should go home before something happens to you." He said with a creepy smile, that 'something' I'm sure will be caused by him no doubt. He started coming closer but stopped when I aimed at him, "That's not very nice." He pouted.

"Neither are you, leave me alone, my dog is not to far off I can very easily have him munch on your arm again." I bluffed, Stark was still back at home and much too far away to hear me whistle, even with his extremely good hearing I'm really far into the forest. "Now go away, I'm trying to catch breakfast." I told him not once lowing my bow or taking me eyes from him. He stared at me then smirked and started talking under his breath he sounded like he was muttering something in the old tongue. "Shit…" ICHIGO! I cried out silently as I turned and ran.

()()()()

I jolted up in my bed having heard Grimmjow's call and grabbed my sword forgoing the shirt on the floor and ran out passing Renji as he was about to head off for patrol. "Hey where are you going?!" he called as I went by. I yelled over my shoulder that the boy was in trouble while I kept running. I heard his footsteps on the ground as he followed. I was thankful for that, the dangers of the forest at night could be very, well, deadly. And if Grimmjow is in the forest like I think he is… Hold on Grimmjow… We ran as quickly as we could heading in the general direction of the village but not exactly. _Ichi…go…_ "Damn….Where are you?..."

"Ichigo isn't that…?" Renji asked as we passed by a place, there was magic in the air, and damn it all if it didn't feel like Luppi's! "Bastard." Renji and I growled together picking up the pace. Not too much farther ahead we saw Luppi pinning Grimmjow to a tree with a spell, his eyes were starting to glaze over but he was fighting off the spell Luppi was trying to use.

"LUPPI!" I roared at him as I jumped into the small clearing startling him and making him lose focus on the spell dropping Grimmjow to the ground where he grunted and curled up in pain. "How dare you, you little F*****! He's under my protection you are not aloud to touch him let alone steal his inner magic!" I drew my blade on him, oh how pissed off I am I can't even begin to tell you. Renji came up next to me hands glowing red with his magic.

"Like I care I don't see how you can let all that magic go to waste, he's just a human after all." Luppi shrugged trying to hide his fear, but I could practically smell it coming off of him. Everyone knows Renji and I make a good team when we fight together, even more so now that I have the sword to focus my powers. I gripped the hilt tighter as he spoke ill of Grimmjow, damn this guy pisses me off so much. "You should have taken it when you had the chance, but now you've gotten attached to him. Oh! I know maybe you are keeping him around like a pet or something, and very slowly taken it form him! That's the only thing I can think of to accou-GRAH!" I punched him in the face, hard. He's just lucky I didn't use the sword and simply run him through. "What the hell!?"

"Don't you ever…ever…speak like that about him…or myself…ever again!" I growled out at him my magic circling me and my blade. I vaguely noticed Renji moving to check on Grimmjow and shield him from whatever I may end up doing. "He's not a pet, he's my friend, I would never betray him like that you slimly, disgusting, retched-" I took a breath to try and calm myself before pointing the tip of the sword at him "Leave…if I ever find out about you coming after him again…. You won't get away." He stared wide eyed and scared for a few moments before scurrying off like the coward he is. I took a deep breath and sheathed my sword. "How is he?"

"He should be fine, he was able to hold him off, Luppi didn't take anything from him." Renji said looking Grimmjow over I rested his head on me knees. "If we had gotten here any later though his will might have caved… that fact that he was able to hold on as long as he did though…"

"Ich…igo…?" Grimmjow muttered opening his eyes slowly to look up at me. "Sorry… I couldn't…" I shook my head telling him had nothing to be sorry for. "What…did he mean…?" I was hoping he was too out of it to hear any of that… Renji looked at me worried I sighed, might as well explain a little bit of it…

"Remember how I told you that we live off of magic?" he managed to nod, "Well…sometimes…we take that magic from people…form humans… the magic that resides in thier dream-heart." He stared wide eyed and unmoving at me, "It's why people are sometimes taken from the fog….sorry…" I couldn't look him in the eye, I myself had never done it but I've know people who have. I felt a hesitant hand reach up and touch my cheek, I looked down at Grimmjow, he didn't look scared really, more confused and worried. "I've never, and I would never…"

"I believe you…thank you for telling me." He managed to smile a little before passing out from the strain his body and mind had been put under from the spells Luppi had been using on him.

"He's a strong kid…" Renji said standing up. "We should get him home don't you think?"

"Yeah, he had probably come out to hunt, I want to pick something up for him on the way." Renji nodded agreeing and helped put Grimmjow on my back. I started to head back to his farm while Renji went to catch a rabbit or two. "I'm so sorry Grimmjow… I should have told you about that sooner…" I sighed, when I came out of the forest I saw Urahara pacing in front of the house, when he saw me he came running up to find out what had happened. I explained what I could telling him he'd have to ask Grimmjow for what happened prior to my getting there when he woke up. Renji came down not long after with two rabbits and handed them off to Urahara before telling me he had to head back to start his patrol.

"He'll want to talk with you when he wakes, will you stay?" The blond asked as we laid the boy on his bed. It was probably a good idea to stay and clear things up…but at the same time I was afraid of what he might say or do…

()()()()

Ow…my head…. It hurts so bad… I had tried to sit up but my head feels like it's about to crack open so I settled for opening my eyes, slowly due to the sun pouring in through my window… Window… I don't remember coming home…wait what happened to that Luppi guy!? I sat up quickly worried and immediately paid for it as my head spun again. Once the room stopped moving I looked around. It was mine, so how did I? … Ichigo… he is sleeping in my chair across the room. He must have saved me from that Luppi guy. His head was propped on his hand, his elbow on the armrest, which looked like it was about to slide off. No sooner had I thought it, it happened startling him awake making me chuckle a bit.

"Oh you're awake…" he said as he yawned, this was the first time I'd seen him without a shirt, he's really built, guess all that training he talks about is paying off. I'll need to work hard to keep up. "So um…how much of last night do you remember?" he asked me hesitantly. I thought about it some more, it was just a little at first but then I remembered what he had told me and looked down at my hands not sure how to react yet. "All of it huh…" he sighed, "You have anything you want to ask?"

"Will you actually answer if I do?" he flinched, I hadn't meant for it to sound harsh… that's just the way it came out. He sighed again and nodded. "Tell me more, about how it works." I said as calmly as I could. He ran a hand through rather tangled orange hair a look of thoughtfulness and worry on his face. "I'm not angry Ichigo, or scared. I'm confused more then anything, I just want to know more about you. I've told you a bunch of stuff, but you really haven't told me a whole lot…" he looked up at me with a small sad smile.

"We live off magic, for most of us we are perfectly fine just living off the magic of nature, the world around us. We can basically just breath it in. But…some find the magic stored deep within humans…tastier I guess you could say. Now don't get me wrong we still eat regular food too, you know meats and fruits and such, but those can only do so much for us. We need magic to survive. Humans, mainly children, have a good bit of magic locked in their dream-hearts. My kind can tap into that the same way I entered your dream to help you. I didn't take any when I was there mind you I could have killed you instantly if I had with how sick you had been. And I don't ever plan on taking any either. It can hurt the person even if they don't know what is happening…"

"What happens to the human exactly do they just like keel over or something?"

"They wither…" Huh? Wither that doesn't make sense. "Like a flower left in the sun with no water… they rapidly deteriorate as if they have been starved along with being aged." Oh that make more sense then…scary…. "But there are some…who can in a way…uh…how do I explain this…..they don't die they…kind of…they um…damn it's really confusing even to me I don't know how it works exactly. But they can become one of us. It's like the pressure from they person trying to steal the magic forces it to change and adapt to save the human changing them completely, or something like that…" he scratched his head incredibly confused with what he had just said, and to be honest I had know idea either. A human changing into whatever it is that Ichigo is? That doesn't sound possible… "Thinking about it…it could have happened to you with how well you were fending him off. It didn't happen mind, you are still human, but I'm saying that if we hadn't got there it could have."

"I could have become like you?" that was actually something I wouldn't mind…but I wouldn't want to leave Grandfather and Nel behind…

"Could have yes, but there's no guaranty that you would have so don't go letting anyone try that again. Damn I nearly lost my mind when I saw what he was doing to you." He ran his hands over his face. "He's always gotten under my skin but what he was doing and the things he was saying was just to much… If I hadn't been worried about accidently hurting you or Renji I probably would have let all that built up power fly at the sucker."

"Renji? He's the one that was there with you? The red head?"

"Oops I said his name…" he blushed embarrassed by the slip up. "Oh well to late now, and I know you won't use it for anything bad. He's the one who I'm staying with, he and another friend are the ones that didn't believe you grew those fruit. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What are you people?" I tried to ask innocently but I think I might have been smirking a bit.

"Nice try, I meant about what happened last night? And why were you do deep in?" he asked accusingly.

"Meany… There's better game further in at night. I can't really think of anything…other then is there any way for me to prevent myself from getting caught like that again?" he thought about it for a few minutes before shaking his head. "Didn't think so. Guess I'll just have to stick to _calling _you then. I hate being helpless…" I sighed flopping back on my bed.

"You aren't helpless Grimm, you were able to recognize the danger and attempted get away while realizing you'd need help, and were able to keep your will strong enough that he couldn't get to you. You are far from helpless." He smiled at me standing, "Now I should probably head back, I still have training. One thing you could do is to make sure you take Stark with you next time you go for a late night hunt." He pointed to the dog laying on the end of my bed, how did I not notice him? "He's been there since we put you in bed last night he had been outside with Urahara waiting for you. He's extremely loyal and smart, you're really lucky to have him on your side." Stark yawned in reply to the praise and moved to rub against my chest as if to say he was happy I was ok. "I'll be off now."

"Alright, thank you Ichigo…for saving me again…maybe one day I'll be able to return the favor." I told him smiling, I will get stronger, I'll find a way to defend myself against stuff like that. He smiled in return nodding before heading out, I watched him run to the forest from my window before deciding it was time to get out of bed and start the day.

()()()()

**Wow a lot of stuff happened in this chapter didn't it? What did you think? Bet none of you thought it was Luppi stalking him **;P** And you got some more info on Ichigo's people aren't I nice? How do you think Grimmjow will manage to get stronger? Will he even be able too? Will I be able to keep from turning this into a yoai…hopefully I will, since I never really meant it to be….**

**Please tell me what you think, do you have any theories? Is there something you really liked something you hated? Feedback helps me to write better**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for this taking a bit I just got a job three weeks ago, and before that even I was trying to figure out what to write. See I have the next two chapters after this written but there's a time skip in the next one and it just felt like there should be something in between that one and the last one, so I was rereading and trying to figure out what to put, and this is what I've ended up with, hope it was worth the wait. **

()()()()

"Nel be careful we don't know when that fog may come this way." I called to her as she was picking flowers out in the field. There was a fog a bit off to the left that was slowly creeping closer. She waved that she heard me and went back to what she was doing. It's been awhile since what happened with that creep Luppi attacking me, it's the end of August now. I'm checking the crops while keeping an eye on Nel. Ichigo hasn't been able to come around much since then due to his training. I've been working hard with Urahara too, he says my skills and reactions are getting much better. "As long as we don't get to bad a frost we should be good."

"The crop looking good then?" Urahara asked coming out of the barn after putting the horses away for the day. I nodded telling him what we should be able to get in. "That's good at least we wont have a shortage this year, and you wont get sick." He gave me a smirk so I stuck my tongue out at him like a little kid making him laugh. "Anything else to do today?" I thought about it before suggesting that he could milk the cows to which he grimaced. "Anything else?" I shook my head, he hates milking, simply because he nearly got kicked by one of the cows before when I first showed him how. "Fine…." I chuckled as he moped his way over to get the milking pale.

I looked back out to the field to check on Nel, "Come back to the farm Nel it's closer now." I called it was only about twenty feet from her now. she gathered up her flowers and came running back. "That's quite a few flowers you got there, what are you planning to do with them?" she giggled saying it was a secret and ran into the barn. I looked back out to the field, I had called her just in time the fog was just about to where she had been now. I sighed and went back to tending the crops. After I was done I got ready to head into town to get some bread when I saw a little girl walking towards the fog. "That ain't a smart idea kid." I called to her.

"What do you know? My big brother told me about you, you blue haired weirdo!" she said back to me hands on her hips. She looks maybe eight. "There's nothing in there and I'll prove it!" I shook my head at her saying whatever and waved her off, if she wanted to get kidnapped then so be it. "Later loser!" … I watched her go in … …damn why do I got to be a good guy with morels? I went after her. I roamed around boredly as I looked for her, it was about ten minutes till I finally heard something. Heading towards the sound I could tell it was her sniffing trying not to cry. Great…. Now I have to beat them to her. "Who- who are you?" Damn…

"No one you need to fear, are you lost?" I heard a young male voice reply. She replied that she was, "I can help you out if you'd like?"

"Re-really?!"

"Help her my ass, back off." I said coming up to them pulling her behind me. "She's not yours to take." I growled at him. He looked a bit plain compared to Ichigo, his hair was a dull blond and he had green eyes. He was about the same height as him but smaller build. The girl was looking very confused now but I didn't have much time to explain.

"Finders keepers, I found her first so you back off." What? Does this guy think I'm from the fog or something? "Well? Do I have to force her away from you?"

"Yeah you do. Come on." I turned to her holed my hands out in offer to pick her up, "If you go with this guy you wont ever go home." She practically jumped into my arms at hearing that, "Good day." I said to him and headed back the way I came making sure to watch where I was going. I heard him following "I'm not giving her to you so you might as well give up, come any closer and I'll kick you." I told him not taking my eyes off the ground.

"Why help her?"

"Because I'm not an ass who lives off of others because I'm lazy." He stopped following after that and I made it out within a few short minutes. "So how about next time someone says "that's a bad idea' you listen. If I hadn't decided to follow you would have already been taken by now." I told her setting her down, she was crying silently trying to hide it. I bent down to her level and wiped her face. "You're fine now, you don't need to cry anymore, just head home alright?" she nodded and ran home, I stood and sighed. "This is why people need to start listening to me more." I mumbled as I headed to the bread store. I decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to buy some more seeds while I was out so I headed to that store afterwards.

"And then- him he's the one that brought me out!" the little girl was there with her mother and started pointing at me. "He made that other man leave me alone and brought me out. He saved me mommy." I blinked a few times confused as she continued to point at me, the mother looked equally confused at the fact that she was pointing at me of all people. "He tired to tell me not to go in but I didn't listen but he still came and saved me!"

"I didn't do anything anyone with a heart wouldn't do." I shrugged her off looking through the seeds trying to find what I needed. "Though you as a mother may want to keep a closer eye on your kids so they don't get spirited away. I won't always be there to save her." I looked over my shoulder at her. "What was a littler girl doing roaming around the village so late by herself in the first place anyway?" the mother sputtered at me not knowing how to respond, "of course with how you let your son act I'm not all that surprised to be honest." I got what I needed and went to the counter to pay for it when the little girl pulled on my shirt. "What?"

"Thank you for coming after me!" he hugged my shocking me more then her thank you did. "Bye Blue!" she called going back to her mom who looked just as shocked as me. I shook myself out of my stupor and gathered my things to head home for the day.

()()()()

Finally a day off! Maybe I'll go hang with Grimmjow, maybe I can convince Rukia and Renji to come too. "Hey love birds!" I yelled from behind where they were sitting on the couch talking about who knows what making them both jump and Renji start sputtering like an idiot. "I'm going to go see the kid want to come?" I asked after laughing at him. Rukia jumped up saying she wanted to come, Renji stood and stretched saying he'd tag along since he had nothing better to do. "That's code for 'Since Rukia is going I might as well go too' right?" Once more with the sputtering with an added dash of blush, it's just to easy. We headed out when someone's ranting caught my ear.

"Freaking kid! Acting like he's all that and taking her, and with a line like that! 'I'm not an ass that lives off others because I'm lazy.' Freaking blue haired brat!" Blue… haired… I turned my path to find the one talking, "Huh what do you want?" I asked him to tell me what he was talking about. "I was going to get this little girl and this blue haired kid came up acting like all that telling me to back off that she wasn't mine to take and shit. Doesn't he know our rules?"

"Blue hair, blue eyes, a bit shorter then me?" he nodded, "he had a mouth on him too right?" another nod, "That's the kid I've been protecting he's human." This guys eyes got huge and he started sputtering about how that wasn't possible that he had a feel of magic to him and such. "That's because his dream heart is still open to the world he didn't close it off as he got older and he's been tot eh fog a few times. And as I already threatened Luppi if you so much as lay your pinky finger on him I'll gut you." I added when the guy started getting an interested look on his face. The threat sobered him up real quick though. "Bye." I walked back to Rukia and Renji, there has to be more to this kid the just what I said though if someone mistook him for one of us… I thought as we walked, it was a little after noon when we got to the field that separated the forest form the village.

"Looks like he's playing more then working." Rukia commented looking towards the farm. She was right too, he was running around with Nel, Urahara, Stark and Lili. I shrugged and started walking commenting on how he's still a kid and deserves to be able to play sometimes. "True enough. So we going or what?" impatient little midget. I headed over and was about half way across the field when he noticed me waving before getting tackled by Nel. He tossed her gently to the side and got up running off again laughing. He jumped the fence with ease making Nel call him a cheater till she noticed Me and ran over to the fence climbing up it to wave. "She's cute!"

"Hey what's up!?" he asked as he met us half way, "Who's that?" he pointed to Rukia.

"I'm Rukia, Ichigo hasn't told us your name yet." She chirped happily at him.

"Oh Grimmjow, and that's my sister Nel." He pointed at her laughing at her failing attempt to climb over the fence as Urahara fell to the ground, "Ah is the old man tired?!" Grimmjow called laughing at him as he called back to him with 'shut it you little brat'. "Anyway we're having a picnic of sorts want to join?" I nodded and we headed over the fence. "Hey Grandfather Ichigo and his friends are going to join us is that ok?" The old man nodded saying he didn't mind. "Great, we made lots of food to munch on for the day so help yourselves."

"Why so much and why the random picnic?" Renji asked, I was kind of wondering that too.

"Oh well Grandfather said that since the crop is pretty much ready to harvest and since there isn't much else to do why not. Not to mention it's going to start getting to cold in the next two weeks or so for picnics. I'm worried about frost…" he mumbled the last bit so I rubbed his head telling him to stop being a worrywart, "Grr, don't rub my head like I'm some little kid!"

"To me you are though." I laughed making him pout, "Did you let your hair grow it seems longer?"

"Yeah I start letting it grow around this time of year since it's warmer to have long hair in the winter. I'll keep it around my shoulders for the cold seasons the cut it come spring. Oof! Nel!" she giggled and ran off calling for him to come get her, he chuckled and chased her. I looked over at Renji who was helping himself to a cookie. Rukia was petting Stark while chatting with Urahara about something, I settled for moving to a place I thought Grimmjow would go by and tripping him just as he was about to catch Nel. "Jerk!" he launched at me instead changing me to the target for both him and Nel. We played chase for a time tricking Renji into playing after awhile before stopping due to running out of energy. "food~" Grimmjow pretty much sang as he sat down and got some for himself.

"Hey Grimmjow…" he looked to me. "Did you go in the fog yesterday?" he nodded looking at me confused. "I heard someone talking about a blue haired kid that took his prey."

"Oh that. The little girl refused my warning and went in so I followed trying to find her first, but some blond got there before me but I told him to back off that he couldn't have her. …I think he thought I was one of you…."

"He did, when I told him you were human he was extremely shocked." He played with his food with a thoughtful look on his face, "I told him it was because your dream heart is still open and due to all the times you've encountered magic. I didn't say this part but it might also have something to do with it, the fact that you've entered your dream heart, you've been to the most magical place within your own being. Humans that do that can sometimes becomes mages and the like."

"Not to mention that's how the first shapeshifters came about." Rukia chimed into the conversation. "Werewolves too, and a few others." Grimmjows eyes light up with curiosity making her laugh, "Werewolves were actually shapshifters before the were werewolves. But something went wrong or something and they changed. Some are lucky enough to find someone with a strong enough power to help them revert back to being a shifter but most don't, or can't."

"Ah that's because, if I'm not mistaken, their hearts become too dark yes?" Urahara said adding his bit. Grimmjow asked what he meant by 'too dark'. "Do you remember what you told me about the time you were stuck inside yourself?" he nodded, "When you had to fight yourself, that's the darkness I'm talking about. Everyone has it, it's just some, in this case most werewolves, tend to let it rule them so they can't change back to the pure magic of the shifters."

"That's … really complicated…" Grimmjow commented.

"Magic isn't simple to begin with, its very temperamental, which is why it requires so much training and focus. There are some who are naturally gifted with control but even then it's dangerous. "Rukia explained "That's why Ichigo is training so hard, he's gifted but it gets out of control when he gets emotional."

"Oi!"

"Like the time Luppi attacked you, he had been training for what a month or two and it was all over the place due to his anger." Renji added.

"Hello I'm right here stop talking about me." I growled making them all laugh. We sat and talked, well it was more Urahara trying to get information out of the three of us, but we kept giving him the run around for the fun of it more then anything really. "It's nearly sunset, we should head back soon. It was lot's of fun Grimm, thanks for letting us join." I added to his Grandfather. Nel hugged me asking when I'd come again. "I have no idea to be honest, that's up to whenever Yoruichi decides to let me have a break." She pouted to I gave her an extra tight hug telling her I'd bring her some flowers from deep in the forest next time. She cheered up and hugged Rukia too but stuck her tongue at Renji making us all laugh again.

"See ya." Grimmjow said waving lazily from the ground at me.

"Really that's all I get a lazy wave? Well fine be that way, next time I come I'll only say hi to Nel then I'll leave." I said in a serious voice making him jump up saying he was just joking. "So was I." I smirked causing him to growl and try to hit me. "Haha, you are so gullible!"

"Jerkjerkjerkjerkjerk!" he kept trying to hit me. "fine." He stopped suddenly and turned around, "I don't care anymore do whatever you want." He walked away.

"Oiii~ Grimm~ Come on I was just playing~" he kept walking away, "Grimm~" I followed after him as he headed into the barn vaguely hearing Renji comment on 'oh how cute' I'll hit him later. "You're not seriously mad are yo-oof!" he hit me in the gut as I turned the corner. "Now who's the jerk?" he shrugged grinning before holding out his hand I took it, "All better now that you hit me then?" he nodded, "Later kid."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." He moaned, "Whatever later Ichigo."

()()()()

**So there's that, the next one is a time skip and I should be putting it up next week at some point.**

**Anything you liked? Anything you didn't? Will you bother to tell me and help get the gears in my head working for the next chapter(the one after the two that I have written already of course)? **


	25. Chapter 25

**This one has a time skip of a few months hope you don't mind.**

**Two questions at the end please read them and answer :3**

()()()()

"Brr…." It was chilly this morning, but then again it is November so it's not that surprising luckily no bad frost yet. Ichigo had come and visited every now and then, most of the time it was because he was trying to skip training, Yoruichi would almost always find him here. I found that she was in fact the shifter Urahara had met after the two of them saw each other the one time she came. I had just stepped outside when I heard some commotion from the left towards the village. Curiosity got the better of me and I went to look, It was Nnoitora's group and some adults, that one is giving him a bow…ah that's right he turns sixteen today doesn't he…well good freaking luck, with this chill he's not going to find much unless the sun manages to warm things up. Even then he'll have trouble. I ignored them and headed back to the farm, or tried anyway when I heard a call of 'Hey freak!' "I have a name dipshit." I growled turning back to face Nnoitora who had had quite the growth spurt and stood at six foot two now, freaking giraffe.

"So nasty, guess your mama didn't teach you any manners." I growled and balled my hands into fists trying very hard not to punch him. "Insults aside, I have a question." I quirked an eyebrow, "You know the woods right? How far in do ya think I'd need ta go?"

"Seriously after all the shit you've put me through you're asking me for advice?" I was flabbergasted, since he seriously sounded well serious. "You're kidding right?" He shrugged and yelled at his group to back up to where they had been seeing as how he had walked over to me without them. "What don't want them to know you're asking me for help?" I smirked crossing my arms.

"Shut up short-shit." I'm not that short for fifteen, you're the creepy tall person. I'm five eight at the moment by the way nearly as tall as Ichigo I'd guess. "The only reason I'm asking is cause everyone sees you go in with nothing and come out with something no matter what. Just answer yeah?" I sighed and scratched my head seriously debating giving him bad info, but trashed that idea, for this hunt you aren't supposed to return till you've caught something, and being out in this weather could be bad at night…. I sigh again.

"Straight up from here the take an angle to the right head in roughly thirty yards make sure by the half way you start to be stealthily or else you'll be heard, there should be a clearing near there, a group of doe and a few buck normally graze near there…" should I warn him…. I don't like him but I don't really want him dead….

"Right." He started to walk off but I caught his arm, "What?" he growled.

"Do _not _go after the twelve point or his mate, I nearly got killed the last time I did, he's not like the other's he makes the ten point look like a fawn when he's angry." He scoffed and said I was a scaredy cat that just didn't know how to take out a buck. "Nnoitora…I shot him in the chest twice." His eyes got huge, "He's not normal I'm telling you to leave him be if you want to live." He nodded and swallowed thickly and I let go of his arm. "Also watch out for circles of tightly woven trees, if you hear something akin to music cover you ears and leave the area immediately, you may not believe in magic but it's real none the less and you won't like what you find in one of those circles."

"What will I find?"

"Death." To explain what kind would be too difficult, so I left it at that and headed back to my farm. I looked over my shoulder to see him heading off for the forest, weather he listened or not was up to him. But for his sake I could only hope he did. I shook my head and started on my chores. "Please just don't let him come across any of those circles…"

"Let who come across what?" Urahara asked, yes he's still here, though Grandfather told him if he was going to continue to stay with us he'd have to actually start working so for the past two months he's been helping around the farm.

"Nnoitora, coming across one of the circles you told me about." He grimaced and nodded his agreement and started to help me. Every few hours I'd look over to the tree line but never saw him come back out, it was starting to get late the sun would set in only an hour… "Why am I worried about that bully…" I sighed wiping my brow.

"Because your mother told you to keep your heart kind to all." Grandfather said coming up to me with a warm drink.

"You shouldn't be out here Grandfather." I scolded playfully taking the drink from him. "But still even with her telling me that, a small part of me-"

"Don't even think about what that small part is hoping for." He cut me off, "If you dwell on things like that your heart will change, and I don't what to see that, and neither would your mother. Once you lose your heart it is very difficult to regain it, be careful my boy."

"Yes Grandfather, I will." I smiled, "I'll take that to Urahara, you get back inside out of this chill air." I told him taking the other mug from him, he patted me on the back and head back inside as I went to find Urahara in the barn. "Grandfather brought this out for you." I handed it to him taking a small sip of my own, mm~ hot chocolate with just a bit of caramel and mint my favorite. "Hey boy how you holding up?" I said to our newest horse, Nel decided to name him Steve for whatever reason, as I stroked his nose. He whinnied and pushed against my hand. "Yeah it is chilly out huh? I'll get you and the old timer some blankets ok?" he seemed to nod in answer making me laugh.

"You sure do have a way with animals." Urahara chuckled as he finished brushing Steve's mane. "So has the giraffe come back yet?" I shook my head as I put a thick blanket over both the horses. "Hm…well I hope he knows how to make a decent shelter." I nodded again sipping from my mug once more as I petted Steve, weird name for a horse if you ask me but there was no talking Nel out of it. He is only a year and a half old so we were still training him for the most part. We had bought him a month ago when a horse trader had come through. We finished up in the barn and headed to the house for dinner. I looked to the forest once more but there was still no sign of him returning. Maybe he came back while I wasn't looking.

The next morning I was rudely awoken by banging on the front door. When I yanked it open to yell at whoever it was I frozen. Said person was a very disheveled and worried looking Tesla, Nnoitora's right hand crony. "What are you doing here?" I grumbled running a hand through my hair. Spotting his little sister clinging to his coat behind him, it was the girl I had helped before in the fog.

"He hasn't returned." That's all he said, it's all he had to say. I stepped out past him to look at the forest Tesla looking at me like I was crazy. But I grew up in and out of it…there was something… I went back in and got my hunting gear and my small medical bag ready. "You…you're going after him?" he asked sounding completely shocked when I came back out.

"That's why you came isn't it? To ask me to do so?" he nodded, he was probably shocked that I was willing to help more then anything considering he was pretty much asking me to save the bane of my existence. "Something's up with the woods, I have a bad feeling he's in the middle of it. Keep on eye on the edge, tell my Grandfather where I am when he wakes, wait inside or you'll freeze. Make her something warm to drink too you shouldn't have brought her." I rattled off directions before running off to the forest hopping I wasn't too late.

I started tracking the moment I entered the tree line. He wasn't too hard to track at first even for it having been a full day, till about fifteen yards in where he changed his movements. What do you know he actually listened. I followed his track to the clearing I had told him about but from what I could tell only a few younger ones had been here so he moved on skirting the edge of the clearing. I had thought that might happen what with the chill. He had gone in deeper, though I had been deeper still then this just to find flowers for Nel. What the…oh shit! I quickly back tracked till I couldn't hear the music anymore. But Nnoitora's trail led in that direction….what to do, what to do…? I looked around and found some moss and stuck it in my ears, I'd be able to hear talking but not the melody of the wood nymphs.

I continued tracking…no please no…it looked like he had tried to move away but was already to close when they started their song if the messed up steps showed were anything to go by. I followed further and found exactly what I thought I would a circle of woven trees and of course wood nymphs. Shit… Like Urahara had said they were beautiful in their own right, but also held an extreme foreboding about them. I looked down into the middle of the circle and saw Nnoitora on the ground A nymph moving away and another towards him, if I was going to act it had to be now.

I drew an arrow and shot at the ground in the path of the nymph going at him as I jumped into the circle. She screeched at me the others doing the same. "Sorry but I can't let you touch him anymore. I'm taking him home." I said standing over him defensively.

"Who are you? Why does our song not affect you?" one hissed at me. I pointed to the moss in my ear making her yowl in frustration and lunge at me but I drew my bow and pointed it at her stopping her in her tracks. "He is as good as dead, we have already drained so much from him. For one that does not believe he had a good bit of magic in him." She smirked, "You though mm~" she hummed licking her lips. "Have some much more, so delicious… I have to taste."

"Get any closer and I will shoot you make no mistake, I have respect for the magical world and don't want to hurt you but I was asked to help this boy so I will do what I must." She recoiled at the harshness in my voice. "Now you will all stay out of the way as I take him from here." I said eyeing them all, there was roughly thirteen of them, this wasn't going to go over well, but I had to get him out of here and quickly. I slowly lowered my bow putting the arrow back keeping my eyes up on the nymphs. I picked Nnoitora up putting him on my back I'd have to check his injuries later. Once I had him there I drew the hunting knife I had in my boot and stood up. "Move." I growled at the one in front of me. They shrank back out of my way and I walked forward carefully watching and listening for any movements on their part once I stepped out of the circle I quickly turned and slashed as one tried to grab at us. I growled once more at her and she clutched her wounded arm before backing up a few more steps then turning and moving as quickly as I could away from them and back towards the village.

"mng…" Nnoitora grunted finally starting to snap out of the trance they had put him under. I set him down as gently as I could before looking him over. He was in a sad state to say the least. He was cut up and bruised, his left eye…damn…there was no saving it even with magic I bet… He wasn't quite back to the waking world yet though so I took advantage of that and started cleaning the worst of the wounds. "Gah!" he cried out as I started on his eye. "Fu….B- Blue? What are…what happened with?" he grunted out through the pain.

"You got caught in the one place I told you not to get caught in. I don't know how long you were in there from your tracks, I'd say all night most likely, if not longer…" I didn't even want to think what they had done to him in that time from what Urahara had told me nymphs could and would do to a person under their spell. He tried to ask something else but choked. "Shh, you're hurt bad, try not to talk and stay still. If you're asking why I came you can thank Tesla and his sister when we get back, they came pounding on my door at the crack of dawn looking in one hell of a worried state. I did it for them nothing more, they've never really done anything but stand there while the rest of you did shit to me and Nel. Though in a way that's just as bad but whatever. Your eye though…sorry." He grunted, "But I don't get it how did you get so beat up? From what Urahara told me…"

"I-" he coughed up a bit of blood, "I was trying to get away, I fought really hard against their song, I don't know how but I did." I nodded, and then he started coughing again more blood… "Damn it… guess Tesla wasn't quick enough in getting help…"

"He was hoping you'd be back by morning, and don't you dare talk like that, after all the years I've put up with you I know how much of a stubborn jerkoff you are so don't give in to this." He's right though if he has internal injuries there's not much anyone can do…Damn it! …Ichigo is there anything you'd be able to do? I kept working and doing what I could to clean up his external injuries but I was running out of gauze… "I need to find some plants I'll be right back."

"Grimmjow." I turned somewhat shocked, it was the first time he'd ever used my name. "Thanks…"

"Don't thank me yet." I hurried to find the plants I needed and came back and smacked his cheek, "Wake up bastard you aren't allowed to head to dream land yet!" he grunted and nodded as I continued to work. Ichigo, I need help please.

"I'm right here Grimmjow." Ichigo said coming up to us with Yoruichi following behind. "What happened?" he asked kneeling down.

"Wood nymphs." I heard them both swear under their breath, "I think he has some kind of internal injury, he's been coughing up blood." Ichigo looked back at Yoruichi, she nodded and moved to my other side.

"Wha-who are these…" Nnoitora tried to ask but coughed again.

"The ones you don't believe exist." I told him and his remaining eye got wide and looked at Ichigo. "He won't hurt you, he's here cause I _called_ for him." Ichigo nodded and began helping me with the external wounds while Yoruichi worked on the internal ones. After she did that she healed his eye, it still couldn't be saved but it lessened the pain he had to deal with. "Thanks, I'll take him back now." Ichigo nodded and help me get Nnoitora up then waved as I helped Nnoitora walk as we slowly made our way back to the village. "You are one lucky bastard you know that?"

"No… you are just a weird ass freak…" he said but there was a different meaning behind his words this time. It wasn't so much you aren't one of us as it was you are different then us and that's a good thing. "Thank you."

"Like I said thank Tesla, not me he's the only reason I knew to come."

"Modest weirdo…" he grinned through his pain and ruffled my hair. It was a weird feeling, it was like we had been close friends for a long time instead of facing each other from opposite sides. "Maybe…you ain't so bad." Maybe…you aren't either.

()()()()

**Someone brought up the question of who will Ichigo and Grimmjow be with if I put them with someone. Rukia is with Renji so she's no on the option list, any suggestions? BUT DO NOT SAY ORIHIME…..I don't like that pairing ulquihime all the way.**

**Another thing that was mentioned that I had actually been thinking about was, I am a grimmichi/ichigrimm fan and I could very easily make this yoai but I don't want to lose any of my readers who are not into that. So do any of you who like that stuff think I should make like a yoai version of this and post that as well as like **_**There's Danger in the Fog (yoai ver.)**_

**Tell me what you think?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am soooo sorry for taking more then a month to get this up I feel really bad about it considering I I had it written and finished awhile ago but just was too tired from work to put it up, I apologize. And to those that read No Longer Imaginary…I have no excuse for you other then absolutely no inspiration I just stare at a blank page whenever I try to write something and I'm sorry for that too.**

**Now on with this story to find out what happens with Nnoi and Grimm.**

**()()()()**

When we got about halfway across the field to my house I let out whistle command for Stark to get Grandfather. A moment later I heard his barks signaling he had heard. "Hang on we're almost to my house, we'll get you inside and I'll get the doctor." Nnoitora grunted in reply barely holding onto consciousness. Tesla came running out Urahara behind him and Stark tagging along. Since he was still here I told Tesla to run and get the doctor since it would be quicker that way. As he sped off Urahara helped me get Nnoitora inside and onto the couch.

"Shit…what happened?" I explained everything I knew while we tried to keep him from passing out. "He's extremely lucky to have survived all night in a nymph circle. Guess it's that stubbornness that saved him." Tesla came back with the doctor just then and he got to work the rest of us stepping back to give him room. I went to the kitchen to fill my belly since it was now well after sun high and I never ate breakfast. Urahara pulled Tesla into a chair to stop him from pacing so much. "You need to calm down all the tension coming off of you won't help him. Take a few deep breathes, hell be fine. Besides you're scaring your sister." He apologized and pulled her into his lap.

"Gwimm? What happened to Nnoi?" Nel asked coming into the kitchen and climbing up on my lap. "Did you beat him up?" despite the situation I chuckled but shook my head. "Then what?"

"He got hurt while on his hunt. But I found him in time so he'll live." She nodded and looked over to Tesla whose leg –the one not occupied by his sister- was bouncing rapidly in an effort to not get up and start pacing again. She crawled off my lap and went over and patted his arm saying that it'd be alright, because I said so, she has way too much faith in me. But it did help calm him down simply because the assurance of a child seems to be very strong in times like this for some reason. He picked her up and held her on his other side saying how he was sorry about never stopping the others from picking on us. Nel just pat his head and told him it was fine. Then started talking quietly with him and his sister who was clinging to them both.

After about an hour of waiting the doctor called me outside to talk asking what had really happened since he could tell it wasn't some random animal that had done that to him. I sighed and once more explained what had happened with the nymphs, and how Yoruichi and Ichigo had helped. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but he nodded believing me simply because of my family and our experiences with the fog. He told me that thanks to my quick tracking and the gift of my having friends with magic was the only thing that saved him. "So in other words he'll live?"

"Yes, but his eye…that's done for, though I'm sure you and he already knew that. He has a few fractures that I made sure to immobilize so he won't outright brake anything, therefore he won't be moving much for roughly a month. Everything else should heal up in about a week. This is for the cuts make sure to tell him when he wakes to put it on twice a day when the bandages get changed." I took it looking it over.

"I'll make sure it gets put on." He gave me an odd look and I sighed, this goes back to my people watching habit. "His parents aren't exactly the most nurturing people in the world, and once they find out he didn't finish his hunt what do you think they'll do?" he grimaced, most knew Nnoitora's parents weren't kind, him not bringing anything back regardless of the reason, they'd kick him out till he brought them a ten point buck or something. That's not a good thing for an injured person. "So I guess…we'll just have to keep him here, or get Tesla's parents to agree to take care of him but that probably will be a no go too….." I let out a deep sigh, I've been doing that a lot lately…it's all Nnoitora's fault.

He nodded and headed off saying he'd be back in a few days to look him over again and I went back inside setting the bottle of ointment on the table next to the couch. I talked to Tesla about maybe trying to convince his parents but like I thought he said there was pretty much no chance of that happening. I ran my hand through my hair heaving yet another sigh as I sat down in a chair across from the couch. This guy…will he never stop giving my trouble of some kind? He didn't wake up till around dinner when I helped change his bandages and explained to him what the doctor had told me. "So I'm stuck here?"

"Unless you can think of something else." I nodded finishing up wrapping his eye. Tesla had disappeared awhile ago saying he had an idea leaving his sister here to play with Nel. There was a knock on the door so I answered, it was the rest of Nnoitora's group they pushed past me Tesla at the back giving me a sheepish smile in apology for them just barging in. "At least they knocked…" I scoffed, "Oi back up don't ya know ya ain't supposed to crowd an injured person?" I shoed them back a few steps so I could get back to re-bandaging him. "You look like you're half way to being a mummy…" I muttered and he chuckled briefly before grunting in pain from it.

"Oi we can do that, we'll take him to our hide out and take care of him there!" one of the girls said trying to pull me away. Nnoitora told her to back off and let me finish and everyone stayed quite till I had done just that. "We'll take him now give us that ointment stuff." She demanded again holding her hand out. I shrugged not really caring, if they wanted to take care of him and could get him out of my hair fine by me.

"But um…the hideout isn't really all that clean…" Tesla said, "I just brought you guys to show you that he was alright thanks to Grimmjow." They all turned and glared at him and he shrank back. "It's just that it's best for an injured person to stay somewhere clean you know so that their wounds don't get infected…" one of the boys in the group suggested that they all go and clean the 'hideout' so that they could get him away from 'that freak' in other words me.

"Shut the frick up." Nnoitora growled at them, "Like Tesla said if it wasn't for Blue I wouldn't be here you should at least say thanks you ungrateful twerps." They all looked down mumbling their thanks with some confusion. I shook my head about to once more repeat that he should thank Tesla not me, "You shut up too and stop telling me who I should and shouldn't thank, he may have asked you to get me but you're the one that decided to come." He grunted out shifting a bit trying to sit up but Urahara, who had just come in the room, placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him flat on the couch. "Che…"

"Regardless of who's being thanked if you lot intend to take care of this young man you are going to need not only a crash course on first aid but on keeping an area sanitary. So do show me this 'hideout' you mentioned before and we can get started yes?" Urahara told the group who all clamed up refusing to tell him anything, Nnoitora rolled his remaining eye and told him where it was. "Ah then let's go shall we?"

"Why are you telling them all this?" one of the youngest asked irritated, they were all so used to Nnoitora being a complete jerk the way he was acting now was throwing them all for a loop, heck I was being thrown for a loop. We all waited for his answer, he sighed heavily and ran his good hand through his hair.

"Because…I nearly died, and he saved me…him and that fog person." Looking over at the group they all look shocked, can't really blame them though since he was one of the biggest doubters that Ichigo was real. "Nearly dying kind of tends to change how you look at things yeah?" he looked up at me I nodded guessing he was referring to when I was sick. "So go with that dude and go clean. Behave!" he added as an after thought. They all nodded solemnly and followed Urahara Tesla taking his sister with him. "They are really exhausting…."

"You think?" I scoffed and he grimaced. "It's in the past as long as you don't bug us anymore I don't care, we can let bygones be bygones yeah?" he nodded slightly. "Try and get some more rest it will probably be a day or so before they finish, and Grandfather will have dinner ready soon. Hope you like reheated rabbit stew." I left to go do some of my chores. As I passed by the window I saw Nel slowly going up to Nnoitora, so I waited to see what happened. She poked him, thankfully in a place that didn't have a bandage, and he looked down at her but nothing more, she apparently took that as some kind of 'ok' and crawled up on the couch laying alongside him crossing her arms on his chest and looking up at him.

"You have really nice friends, I just don't get why you are always so mean to everyone else." He flinched at her words, leave it to a five year old to say something like that. He shook his head looking away from her saying to leave him alone but all she did was get more comfortable and ask to make sure she wasn't hurting him by laying there. He said she was fine so I went to do my chores. When I came back in for dinner I found that he had shifted a bit and was now holding her to him both of them completely conked out. I quietly got Grandfather to come and see to which he aw'd and then woke them.

Two days later I was re-bandaging him again, "If you have something to ask then ask." He had been glancing at me opening his mouth and closing it for the past few minutes.

"Why are you taking such good care of me? You could just do the minimal amount and say that's it yet…" I rolled my eyes and he gave me a confused look.

"You keep asking me that, what kind of answer are you expecting? What do you want me to say differently? 'I think I'm a saint and must help everyone.'? I'm not a saint, not by a long shot. Or maybe you think I might be thinking 'If I do this he won't come after me anymore because he'll owe me his life.' Never crossed my mind to make you owe me for anything. Or 'If I do this maybe we can be friends?' That's not it either, I've gotten on fine without any friends in the village so far I'm not going to try and be my main bully's friend." He looked away, "I'm doing this for the same reason I always say I was asked, nothing more nothing less. You aren't special to me never will be, I don't honestly care what happens to you. But I'm not going to sit back and do nothing when there's someone injured in front of me, that's just not what I was taught."

"For the most part I believe you…" I hummed in question at his words. "Even if you don't think that this makes me owe you my life it does in my mind, you saved me and even tried to warn me beforehand even after everything I've done. As for the friend thing… Ain't people always spouting stuff about how no one wants to be alone? You can't possible be ok with being an outcast." He said looking back over to me with his good eye a serious expression on his face. I sighed and tightened the bandage making him flinch and grunt when he started to try and say more, "Careful."

"Soooo~ sorry I was just thinking about how I don't really want to be hearing about how I'm an outcast from the one who made me that way." he flinched from my words and looked away from me again. "I will say that being alone is painful, but I'm not alone anymore now am I? I have my family and Urahara, and Ichigo, and his friends. I'm not alone. Sure most aren't from the village but does that really matter? I think what matters is that they care for me in the same way I care for them." I moved on to one of the other areas. "Why do you care anyway? You never have before and I bet after a month or two it won't even cross your mind anymore anyway."

"You saved Tesla's sister even though you didn't have too. You've done other stuff too, we've seen it, you will brave the fog if the doc is in dire need of herbs. You've done stuff for other people and never asked for anything in return. We thought it made you weak, that it was bad…"

"And now that you are on the receiving end of one of these things you say you've seen me do, you are looking at me in a different light is that it?" he nodded, "So what you're saying is you're gonna stop being an ass then?" he shrugged and I shook my head, "I'm not asking anything from anyone because even if I do I know I wont' get it, besides I don't need anything from people who see me as nothing more then a freak of nature." He was about to say something when his group showed up saying they had finished cleaning. "Fine you can watch as I finish then you can take him. Be careful not to let him move around too much or he could hurt himself more." I told them after I was done. They took him out but Tesla stayed behind, "Yes?"

"Well I was um, actually my sister wanted to know if she could come play with Nel…" I blinked slightly surprised then shrugged saying it was fine with me as long as she didn't start picking on Nel. "Really? Then can I bring her over here in a bit then? Our parents still um well you know…."

"Sure bring her whenever they can play with Stark out on the farm near the barn, Now I've got chores to do excuse me." He nodded and ran off to get his sister, Well at least Nel seems to have gotten a friend out of this, one her age even. That thought made me smile as I went to start preparing the harvest.

**()()()()**

**Nel and Nnoi are so cute and I'm wishing I didn't make their age gape so big now…**

**The yoai ver. That I said I was going to post is being worked on, but I don't want to post chapters that don't have any change to them, seeing as how the first like nine are all of younger grimm and that would be a bit weird so once I get to a chapter that I change a lager section on I'll post all the chapters up till that point at once.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bit of a timeskip but not much of one**

**And you get a bit of both in this one yay, kind of short though sorry.**

**()()()()**

"DAMNIT!" I jumped at the sudden shout from nowhere, it sounded like Nnoitora. I looked around and saw a somewhat rundown building in the direction the shout had come from. It's been a little more then a month so it's December now, and it's snowing I think I might sneeze… I heard him shout again and went to see what was going on. I peeked in through one of the boarded up windows to see him standing in the middle with a bow and quiver looking rather angry. "I can't do it! My aim is too far off!" Oh I see his depth perception is off cause of his eye being gone now. The others were trying to calm him down by saying he'd get it in time but that only seemed to piss him off more.

"You just need to aim off to the side of where you think you do it's not that hard." Oops my feet and mouth moved without me telling them too I'm standing in the doorway now. They all looked at me shocked and Nnoitora asked me to repeat what I had said. "Aim off of what you think is center," I said walking up to the target he was shooting at looking at where the holes were he was hitting accurately just not on the bull's-eye. "Aim to the right more you should hit what you need to." I said stepping out of the way, he nodded and took aim I saw him adjust a bit then let loose, "Closer a bit more." Again, and again, he got closer each time but was still frustrated. "Don't fire angry you'll always miss." I did something stupid and stood in front of where he had been hitting but off to the side of the bull's-eye, "Don't hit me." They all looked at me like I had seven heads, "Well?" he swallowed and readied his bow, taking his time to adjust. He took a breath and just as I saw him get ready to release I started to move, I'm not that stupid.

"I …hit it." He stared in awe at the shot, perfect bull's-eye. "Thanks, but that was stupid insane…"

"Not so much considering I moved. Did the Doctor give you his ok?" he nodded looking down at the bow in his hand with determination. "Then get what you need, I'll wait a the edge of the forest, I'm not about to let you get caught in another magic trap after all my hard work to keep you alive." I told him exiting the building and headed home to get my own hunting stuff we needed dinner anyway. "Come on Stark." I waited leaning on a tree at the edge, he showed up a few minutes later, "I'm not going to do anything more then make sure you don't head towards something bad you're on your own when it comes to tracking and killing." He nodded his understanding and we went in.

About thirty minutes after entering we came to a clearing with some doe and bucks. "He's here…. The twelve point…" I whispered, and pointed him out to Nnoitora, you could see where I had shot him last as there was still part of the shaft in him. "I'm surprised he hasn't died from like an infection or something…" he nodded and looked elsewhere for his kill deciding on a six point that was a good bit away from the twelve. I kept my eyes on the big one, he was smart and wouldn't run from an arrow being fired, he'd charge and I'd need to get his attention before he got to Nnoitora. "Go to him Stark stay at his side for now." he whined but I shooed him with my hand my eyes not leaving the largest male. I heard the whistle of the arrow and the buck crying out before hitting the ground. The rest fled all except for… "Here!" I yelled running from my spot. He looked towards me and charged.

Climb! Climb! Climb! I yelled at myself as he closed in I ran up a tree and got up in the branches. I looked for Nnoitora and saw Stark pulling on him trying to get him to gather up his kill. "Woah…" the buck was hitting the tree I was in making it shake rather violently so I jumped to the next one but he just followed so I kept going keeping his focus on me. At least until Nnoitora accidently made noise "Shit…" the buck looked to him and get ready to charge him, I jumped out of the tree and landed in front of it. It jerked back at my sudden appearance. "I can get it out for you… that arrow shaft. I can take it out." I said for some strange reason, it seemed to settle and stare at me, "I can take it out, undo what I did to you. Let me take back my mistake. You're different you can understand me can't you." It blew air sharply from its nose and dug at the ground lowering his antlers at me, "I'm not going to move."

It looked up then reared kicking but I didn't move, then it just stared, and stared some more. Then it did what I really wasn't expecting and laid down looking up at me. "You'll…let me take it out." It huffed and threw its head back in a nodding like movement. I knelt down and got my knife out, "It'll hurt." I warned ignoring Nnoitora's questioning call. "Stark take him out of the forest. Don't forget what you came here for." I told them as I started to try and get the arrow out. He tried to protest, "Just get out of here and go home! I'm fine." He finally relented due to Stark pulling on him again. It took me a few minutes to get it out then I noticed the first one I had shot him with was still there so I set to work on getting that one too. "There all done." It stood up and it followed, "I'm sorry, for shooting you, I won't anymore, and I'll try to make sure no one else does, but the rest aren't like you, and we need food so…" he threw his head in that nodding motion again and moved closer to me holding his head down but not in a threatening manner.

I took a chance and reached out resting my hand on his head petting his soft fur, he snorted softly before backing up and running off into the forest. "Ok that was one of the weirder things I've done." I looked at my hand as I walked of.

()()()()

"What the …." Renji muttered after we watched Grimmjow removing the shaft and walk off. "He let him and then he… but what?"

"_Confused young one?" _We jumped at the voice from behind us, _"Don't worry it is only me. That boy though he is…interesting, I have been watching him for sometime now."_ It was the twelve point buck that Grimmjow had just been interacting with, "_You have been too from what I have seen Ichigo."___Renji gave me a really confused look.

"We've met a few times," I told him quickly, "Elrinas why did you react like that? I thought you had said you would never show your understanding to another human after what happened all those years ago." I asked, I had met him while traveling with my mother, he's actually the son of a forest spirit and a fawn and can take on either form should he choose, but tends to stay in his hidden for of a buck.

"_This boy I am sure you have already figured out is very different, he seems very much at home amongst the trees unlike his kin. He has a certain touch of magic to him that goes beyond his entrance into your fog. I have been watching him since he first came here."_ He told us looking in the direction Grimmjow had gone off, "_Why do you watch the boy?"_ I explained how we met and everything since,_ "I see, you feel a kinship to the boy, that is good, you never did have an easy time connecting to others, and yet at the same time people seem to be drawn to you don't they?" _he asked and I could swear he was smirking at me.

"I'm starting to wonder about him though…" I said quietly, "If perhaps his father wasn't just some human traveler."

"He could have been a mage of some kind," Renji offered Elrinas nodded agreeing, "that could explain his abundance of magic and why he was mistaken for one of our people." I agreed to but without meeting the man there was no way of knowing and the chance of that happening was not likely. "His climbing skills though, man they were good."

"_Yes not unlike a cat if I were to make a comparison. I must be going now farewell for now Ichigo and you as well red haired one."_ He turned and ran off.

"That was interesting…. And why didn't you ever tell me you knew a forest spirit you jerk!?" I just shrugged and started heading home, we had been on patrol when we came across this scene. "Can't believe you wouldn't tell me, ME of all people…"

"Exactly it's because it's you that I didn't say anything." He growled and started to chase me. When we got back Renji told Rukia about what we had seen, to say she was surprised was an understatement and I got yelled at again for not telling her about knowing Elrinas. "I'm not really a secret sharing sort of guy though you should know that, besides I don't even think the elders know he lives here…" I muttered the last bit. "Not that it matters they can't do anything to him without upsetting the balance of the forest anyway." They nodded agreeing but we decided not to tell anyone else, fawn were playful and could be tricky, and spirits could anger easily and he was both, and well the elders… yeah.

()()()()

**So do you agree with Renji, think Grimm's dad could be a mage, or something….else?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Picking it up with Grimmjow where we left him.**

()()()()

I found Nnoitora pacing at the edge of the forest when I exited, and Stark was laying down next to his kill watching him boredly. "You can stop worrying now I didn't die." I commented trying not to chuckle at him.

"You aren't hurt?! How? What happened?!" he came over checking me to make sure I was really unhurt, this is very weird…. Considering not that long ago he'd be trying to hurt me.

"I took the shafts of the arrows I shot him with out then I guess…he kind of forgave me. Nnoitora you noticed didn't you? That he was different?" he nodded, "You can't tell anyone, you can't let anyone know he's there or what he is! You have to promise!" I grabbed his arms and shook slightly trying to emphasize what I was saying.

"What he…is he magical or something?" I nodded, it was the only explanation I could think of for his behavior. "Ok…but why would it be bad to say anything you know better then most that the villagers don't really believe that stuff."

"But what if say they decided to check just this once simple because he's a twelve point? Do you really want to have that on you hands? They won't be able to take him down but if they attack him….they won't get away." He swallowed and nodded. "Promise me with words not a nod!" I yelled at him.

"I promise, I promise I won't tell anyone about him I swear." I held my hand up for him to shake and seal the promise and he took it without hesitation, "Not even my group or even Tesla, I swear." I nodded smiling and let go just in time for said group not to see. "HEY!" he called waving.

"You're going to want to save as much of that meat as you can, the winter is only going to get colder and it'll be harder to find food." I told him as a chilled wind blew, I could smell it a snowstorm was coming, I could smell the crispness of the ice in the air. "And make sure you get a good amount of firewood ready and furs, or you won't make it past the snowstorm."

"Snowstorm? Did your forest friends tell you that?" one of them asked in a snide tone the others chuckling and making small jabs as well.

"Farmer's instinct, isn't it?" Ah this guy, he's new to the group right? His family moved here just before the first snowfall. What's his name again? Yil-somethng.

"Oh be quiet Yyilfort, he's just some weirdo."

"Enough Jalis, I told you already, we aren't going to treat him like that anymore." Nnoitora growled at the commenter. Jalis sulked as he shut his mouth the others shutting up as well, But Yyilfort was just ignoring them.

"But it is isn't it? The farmers in the last village we lived at were like that too." Yyilfort asked.

"There's that but the squirrels as well. Look at their tails, see how fluffy they are?" I pointed at two running around the trees above us. "The fluffier a squirrel's tail the colder the winter. It's an easy way for those who don't know how to read the weather to know how to prepare for the winter." They all looked up and muttered 'oh's' at the same time. "Now if you excuse me I'm going back in to get myself some food come on Stark."

"Thanks again Grimmjow." I waved over my shoulder at him as I went back in.

Over the course of the winter, Nnoitora and I did actually grow close eventually becoming rather good friends and quite the hunting team. Yyilfort and I got along well too, can't say the same for his creepy brother though… The three of us would go semi regularly to get food for the village since we were some of the best hunters, the adults would go too every now and then, but well they're adults and not as limber and agile as us teenagers. "This ah-ah-ahcoo! Stinks…" Nnoitora complained sneezing for the third time since we entered the forest, "Getting a freaking cold, and I have to freaking go hunting cause my old man is too freaking lazy to do it himself…man"

"Would you give it a rest jeez you're annoying today." Yyilfort complained sweeping his long blond hair over his shoulder dramatically making me chuckle, "Let's just get what we came for then you can go home and sit by the fire, it'll go faster if you shut up and stop scaring everything."

"He has a point." Nnoitora grumbled about us ganging up on him stifling another sneeze. "Come on I found some tracks over here." We managed to find a few rabbits and a doe but that was it. "If it hadn't just snowed last night we might have gotten more." I sighed as we started back.

"Say Grimm? Who is the forest guy that everyone says you're friends with? Some one from the fog or something like that?" Yyilfort asked, I had never really told him and he had never really asked before.

"He's saved me on more then one occasion and we're friends, but he's different form the others of his kind so don't go thinking that it ok to go into the fog." He nodded. "Where are we taking this catch again?" we had been asked by a few people to find meat and I couldn't remember everyone since I didn't really know them. But Nnoitora did so he led the way to where we needed to go, thankfully we get paid for hunting like this which is always nice. "I'm going to buy something to make hot chocolate I think, later you two." It was the end of January so winter wouldn't be too much longer, but the snow was still heavy on the ground and food was beginning to run low since no new crops could be planted yet. "Hope spring gets here in time this year…" I was not looking foreword to a repeat of the year I got sick.

()()()()

"Why- Ahcoo!- do we have to train in this weather again?" I asked for probably the millionth time this winter. And got the same answer as always 'a warrior has to be able to fight in all conditions no matter what so suck it up.' "But it's freezing! It has to be below zero or something…." Replied to with 'Big baby.' "Over bearing fuzzball."

"Say something?"

"Not a thing. Look if we are going to do this then let's just get it over with…." I readied my sword. Training started and like most days ended well after sunset, how I'm still alive I don't know. "I hate you…" I muttered as we headed back Yoruichi of course just laughed it off and headed to who knows where. "Ah~" I sighed as I laid down on the couch in front of the nice warm fire Renji was stoking. "So good to relax~ good night."

"Uh-huh, you are not falling asleep on my couch and getting a cold go sleep in your room." I complained about there not being a fire started in there. "Then start one!" pout, "Fine damn it I'll do it just don't fall asleep out here I am not carrying your ass back there should you fall asleep." I nodded and tried to stay wake long enough for my room to warm up. Next thing I know I'm waking up to being tucked in to bed and hearing mutterings, "Why I do this for you I'll never know…"

"Because you care for him like family so why wouldn't you?" that was Rukia, I think at least so sleepy, I rolled over and snuggled into the covers falling back asleep. In the morning Renji was just coming in when I woke up, I waved from under the covers as I yawned, he then gave me the wonderful news that it had snowed again and Yoruichi said I wouldn't be training because it was up to her waist. I cheered and pulled my covers back over my head shooing Renji so I could get some more shut eye. I heard him laugh and close the door his footsteps retreating down the hall.

"I wonder how Grimmjow is doing…" I thought out loud looking up at my ceiling, I hadn't seen him since the day he was trying to save that guy from the nymphs. "Hope he's not sick again." I sighed I want to go see him but with this snow there's really no way without getting a cold myself. "Just be careful ok?"

()()()()

"Ow don't hit me." I rubbed the back of my head as my Grandfather told me to shut the window, "Fine." I guess I might have been watching for Ichigo a bit too long, but there's no way he'd come here, not through all this snow. "Hey Urahara, do you think they can get colds?"

"Of course, they aren't immortal or anything, they have immune systems just like us, why? You worried about Ichigo training in this?" I nodded as I closed the window and locked it. "I'm sure Yoruichi knows when to call it quits in weather like this don't worry so much. What I'm curious about is when will winter end… its nearing the end of January isn't it? Yet we've had yet another snow storm. We'll have to be even more careful now."

"I don't think we'll get much more then what there is now, I don't smell any snow on the wind like I have been."

"That's a relief that means you'll be able to start planting seed soon right." I nodded, but even with what I said a storm could sneak up on us so we should still be careful.

()()()()(End of Feb)

We thankfully didn't get anymore snowstorms after that and were able to begin planting a new crop fairly soon, Ichigo also got a day off and was able to come by to say hi to all of us. "So did she really make you train in that snow?"

"Yeah… 'a warrior must be able to fight in any conditions.' That's what she would tell me every time I asked. I mean it makes sense it just sucked. I felt like my toes were going to fall off several times." He told me as Nel clung to him, "How did you guys fair?"

"Not too bad, we were starting to get worried with all the storms, the harvest was running out and the animals were doing their best at hiding from us. But we got through it somehow, and with only a few people getting only mild colds. Mainly it was the older folk though."

"That's good, at least you didn't run yourself to sickness again." He smirked, I told him I learned my lesson not to mention Grandfather had been watching me like a hawk. "Haha, I'm sure that was fun. I like you Grandfather, he's fun, he was when he was a kid too glad he hasn't lost that." I tilted my head confused. "I met him all those years ago when he entered the fog, walked right into a tree cause he didn't want to listen to me." He laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle as well. "I think I might have been the one your mother met too, the girl had a good bunch of flowers with her, raven blue hair and fiery green eyes."

"That sounds like her." I smiled thinking about her, I bet she'd be happy knowing I have a bunch of friends now, even if half of them aren't from the village. "I miss her." I sighed, Ichigo patted my back saying he missed his mom too. "What was she like?"

"Very kind, and loving. But fierce when she needed to be, and powerful. I get both my looks and strength from her. Though my hair is much more orange then hers was, and her eyes didn't have an amber hue like mine. According to Yoruichi she was a bit of a wild child when she was younger that I can believe very easily." He chuckled again, "I bet she would have like you and your family." I nodded, "I wish I could see her again even if just for a moment."

"Yeah I think everyone feels that way about a person they've lost."

"That's true. Listen to us we sound like a bunch of old men reminiscing about the past." he laughed.

"Well if you think about it compared to me you are an old man." I smirked and dodged his punch, "Missed!" I called running off, we chased each other like children for awhile till Grandfather called me in for dinner inviting Ichigo to stay as well, but he declined saying he had to get back home. "Later Ichigo."

"See ya Grimm, though when I have no idea." We laughed and he ran off to the forest.

()()()()

**Yays winter is over, but ours in real life is just beginning. **

**What did you think?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Another fairly big timeskip, going from Grimm being nearly sixteen to eighteen. Hope you don't mind, we'll be starting with Grimmjow and ending with Ichigo. Also new characters yay, a little bit ooc-ness for them.**

()()()()

"Why am I up so early on my eighteenth birthday?" I grumbled as I was pulled from my house by an excited Nel, she finally grew out of her lisp and looks her age now which is nine. "Nel come on I want to sleep you know I get to sleep in on my birthday…." I whined but she just kept pulling me, or trying I had my butt firmly planted on the ground and was not going to budge an inch till she told me what she wanted, it's nice being more then double her size. Oh yeah I'm as tall as Ichigo now too, five ten, and Grandfather thinks I'm still growing which is awesome.

"It's a surprise!" she declared for the tenth time trying to get me to come with her. Grandfather came up behind me poking me with his foot telling me to just go with her. I sighed and stood up letting her pull me, Grandfather following behind with a chuckle. "Close your eyes!" she ordered before we got to the barn, "Cloooooose theeeeem~" I sighed humoring her and closed them and she pulled me along again. "Open!" "Happy Birthday!" inside were all my friends, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Yoruichi form the forest, and Nnoitora, Tesla, and Yyilfort from here in the village.

"Hey, hey don't forget me." I turned around to see my mentor walking up to us.

"Urahara you're back!" I called meeting him halfway, he had left halfway through my sixteenth year saying he was getting restless from staying in one place for so long but that he'd come back in time for my birthday this year, honestly I didn't expect him to remember when it was. "How was your trip, where did you go?!"

"It was great, but I'll tell you more later, right now it's your party so you are the focus yes?" He said pulling a pouch from his shirt, "Part one of you gift." I opened it and it was full of sugary goodness. "Trust me it was hard not eating it myself on the way here, part two will be later." I laughed closing the bag and sticking it in my own shirt for safe keeping.

"First things first, time for breakfast come on." Rukia pulled me over to where they had a picnic set up on the other side of the barn so I couldn't see it when I was coming out of the house. "We all pitched in to help, well almost all, we don't let Renji cook. Bad things happen." She said dramatically with a sly smile.

"Hey!" we laughed at his expense and started to eat, then they all gave me their gifts. Rukia's like last year and the year before was a very poorly drawn picture of…something…. Renji had made me a pretty cool stone dagger. Nnoitora, Tesla, and Yyilfort had worked together to get me a new bow and quiver as well as arrows since mine was rather well worn and near the end of it's life span. Yoruichi….we aren't going to talk about that one. And Ichigo gave me a pendant that was shaped like a cat's paw.

"I put a spell on it, when you are near a threatening magic it'll glow red, if it's a healing magic, yellow, and a defensive magic, blue." He explained showing each to me by summoning a different spell for each color. Nel ran up to me holding up her gift which was a crudely carved figurine of both her and myself sitting, her leaning on me as I pointed at something in the sky.

"Grandpappy helped me make it!" she declared proudly making me smile and chuckle.

"Thank you Nel." I hugged her as Urahara pulled out something fairly large from his satchel, "Is that part two?" he nodded handing it to me, I unwrapped the cloth to find a rather old book. I slowly moved my hand over the faded yet beautifully designed cover before opening it and flipping through the pages, I saw drawings of creatures and words in the old tongue. "This…"

"I found that in a book shop in one of the larger cities I went to. From what I can tell it has information on at least eighty different magical beings. I've read though most of it, but I thought you'd like it since you've always shown an interest." I was barely listening as I scanned the pages picking up on certain words and looking at the detail of the pictures. Ichigo came over and was looking over my shoulder at it as well. "Hm…"

"Hey!" I yelled as he snatched it back.

"We are still here you know." He teased, and I blushed looking away, I had… actually sorta forgot they were there… he chuckled and wrapped it back up putting it with my other gifts. "It's not going anywhere, don't worry now how about lunch!" we ate and talked till Ichigo and the others from the forest said they had to head back.

"See ya later Ichigo. And thanks for this." I pointed to the pendant around my neck it hung just below my collarbone.

"Of course, happy birthday Grimm." He ruffled my hair, "It's kind of annoying that you aren't shorter then me anymore." He pouted playfully. "Guess that just shows how much you've gown up though huh? You certainly aren't that little ten year old I met in the fog anymore." he smiled and I smiled in return as he waved and headed off. The rest of the day consisted of me, Nel and my human friends hanging out and eating my newly acquired candy till dinner when they had to leave. After dinner though I started to get this weird feeling, like there was something wrong out in the forest. The air felt wrong and I found myself simply standing and staring out at the trees trying to figure out what was going on. As the sun was setting Stark took off making a beeline for the woods. I didn't even bother to call for him and just grabbed my gear and heading after him into the forest.

()()()()

After we got back from Grimmjow's there was a bit of commotion and I was stopped by Byakuya who suggested I follow him. The look on his normally stoic face had my confused and curious. He looked worried yet amused at the same time it was really weird. He cut through all the people surrounding the elders' home that were trying to figure out what was going on. As we got closer I could hear yelling, no wonder everone was curious, that normally only happens when I'm in there. I tried to ask but he said it was better to see for myself. "If you would ju- Ah Ichigo you have returned." It's him…the one they said is my grandfather Yamamoto…bastard being all pleasant and shit bet he probably wouldn't even care if I fell off the face of the earth. He had been yelling at two cloaked people in front of me both of which turned the one on the left pulling his hood down in the process. He had long rich chocolate brown hair with his bangs slicked back out of his eyes which were a similar chocolate brown. He was slightly taller then me around six two maybe.

"You…look just like her… just like Misaki." He breathed coming up to me, I gave him a questioning look leaning back from his reaching hand, I'd never seen this man in my life but he apparently knew my mom. "Ah forgive me," he shook his surprise off retracting his hand, "We have never met though you might have been told about me by your mother, I am Sosuke Aizen, her older brother, thereby your uncle." He- wait, what now? This is the guy my mom was always writing letters too? I just blinked at him in shock unsure of how to respond. Yamamoto got our attention by calling his name and trying to finish what he had been saying, "I don't give a damn! You should have sent word to me that she died, no I have to come all the way back here thirty years after the fact to find out that you've left her orphaned child, my nephew, your grandson, to fend for himself! And you expect me not to be angry! I may have been the most level headed out of the three of us but that doesn't mean I'm going to be calm when my little sister is dead and no one bothered to try and find me to tell me!"

"YOU-"

"Three?" I cut the old man off. Which irritated him making me smirk at him slightly before returning my attention to the brunette in front of me. "What do you mean, 'three of us'? You had another sibling?"

"Yes we had another brother as well but where he is… I …can't say that I know." That hesitance, it was subtle but I caught it he wasn't telling the full truth he knows something. "And then on top of all this I hear that you threatened to kick him out of the village, and never once was he told he had other family." He said returning his attention to the elder. Byakuya was leaning on the wall in the corner he must have been the one to tell him all this, since Yoruichi was with me. That explains why he looked the way he did earlier.

"Oh no they told me the old badger was my grandfather, that is when they were trying to get me to stay and train -right after threatening to kick me out too- not that I believed them." I said shoving my hands in my pockets, I wasn't sure what to make of this guy, and the other one was still hooded and hadn't said a word. "I stayed for two reasons only, to try and learn to better control my power so as to not hurt my friends, and to watch over a boy from the human village just outside the forest." the still cloaked mans head turned toward me just a bit more at that.

"You really are just like you mom aren't you." My supposed uncle said with a slight smile as he shook his head. "This boy who is he?"

"Yeah right, you may claim to be family but that doesn't mean I'll tell you shit though." I stared blankly at him when his companion laughed, it was deep and smooth but seemed to irritate this Sosuke Aizen person, but not in a true 'I'm angry' way.

""Wow, he's got you there Sosuke." He pulled his hood down, he had wild shortish white hair with a stripe that was a shade lighter then navy blue in front. He was the same height as Sosuke Aizen. Before I could observe him further though…

I spun on my heel looking out the side window eyes wide, "What was that…. That feeling just now?" It was sudden, fierce and dark.

"That Ichigo is the reason we returned, there is a darkness heading this way we came to warn everyone about. It seems to be closer then we anticipated though." I was tense all over I had never felt something so heavy and dark before. It was like something was weighing down on my entire being. And then I felt something even worse… Grimmjow had just entered the forest.

"Grimmjow!" I breathed as I tore off out of the elders' house and into the forest Renji, Rukia, and Yoruichi on my heels, they apparently had been eavesdropping though at the moment I was thankful because whatever was coming I didn't think I'd be able to handle on my own.

()()()()

**OOOooo what's happening?! Cliffy! I'm so mean. So yeah Aizen showed up bet you didn't see that coming… well maybe some of you did but probably not like this right? Yes he was ooc but I mean come on you'd be pissed off to if you came home to find out your baby sis was dead for thirty years and no one told you. Who is the other guy do you think? Is he important or just Aizen's pal? Why do I like asking you so many questions? To confuse you that's why! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Starting with Grimm and ending with Ichi please enjoy.**

()()()()

"Stark where are you going?" he wasn't even sniffing for anything he was just, you know going. Like he knew exactly where he needed to head and he was moving fairly fast. The feel of the forest was getting worse by the second as well. "We need to go back." He growled and huffed shaking his head and continued on moving a bit quicker, the more I'm around this dog the less normal he gets… we both froze at hearing a twig snap, looking around I noticed we had come fairly deep into the woods, we were well past the place Nnoitora had been caught by the nymphs. I looked down to see my pendant glowing red and readied my bow, "Who's there, come out!"

"Well, well what have we here? A little human who's lost his way?" it was one of Ichigo's people, and their hands were glowing green with magic. Two more stepped out from the shadows, each with their own color of magic shining around their fists. "A bit far from home ain't ya?" he sneered at me.

"Been a long time since a human's come this far into the forest isn't it?" the one to the far left commented looking none too impressed. Even going so far as to let out a fake yawn.

"Look I am just following my dog, and my instinct ok, there is something strange going on and I'm not going to let it get to my village to hurt everyone. I don't want any trouble alright." I tried reasoning with them, but they seemed almost hungry for blood and it was really starting to creep me out. Stark hadn't stopped growling since they stepped out from behind the trees.

"Isn't he cute, trying to act all innocent and such? Humans are never innocent as far as I'm concerned though, they always destroy what they don't understand." The one on the far right growled before pausing and smirking, "Hey…can you feel that, this boys got some power in him," he said licking his lips, shit he's going to try what Luppi did… "Come here boy let me have a taste of you magic." He stepped forward but stopped when Stark snapped at him.

"Like hell, Ichigo warned me well to stay away from those who feed off humans." There was something coming this way something strong and I think its has to do with the bad feeling I've been getting, can't these guys feel it? Aren't they worried? Or are they just to dumb to keep their senses outward while dealing with me?

"Ichigo…You mean that orange haired brat? Like we care what he's told you, he's just a spoiled goody two shoes. You are mine boy!" just as he was about to throw a spell at me a large mass crashed through the trees right into him his scream cut short by a sickening crunch. Once it stopped and stood from the now dead body I wanted to run but was frozen, it was a large black werewolf. And more were coming I could hear them. The other two started firing spells at it but were hardly slowing it down it took out the second one quickly enough and started for the third when I finally was able to get my arms to move. I fired my arrow nailing it in the shoulder before quickly firing another into it's side before it turned on me. Stark stood between it and I, and I could swear he was bigger somehow then before.

I saw more moving and coming closer there had to be more then ten. How was I supposed to get out of this one even if Ichigo came, what was he supposed to do against this many monsters? It stalked closer and then lunged but Stark reacted at the same time lunging as well. He fought it to the ground but three more stepped out coming at me and the other man. He was knocked back but not killed and managed to land a killing blow on that one as I shot an arrow into another's eye killing it. But more just filed in behind. "Shit…" I muttered as Stark came back to my side having finished off his fight. "Don't think we'll be getting out of this one buddy…" '_Grimmjow, hold on…_' I readied another arrow upon hearing Ichigo's voice _calling_, at hearing his voice it was like he was there fighting alongside me already. I wasn't going down without a fight. I took out two more as I did my best to maneuver in the small area. "Get up man!" I yelled at the guy on the ground as I fired.

"Grimmjow!" I heard Ichigo before I saw him jump from the shadows impaling one of the beasts. "You are a complete and utter idiot! What they hell were you thinking!?" he yelled at me as he cut another back, I saw Rukia and Renji also fighting as well as Yoruichi.

"I was trying to get Stark to come back, he took off again!" I yelled back, "Is this really the time for this conversation though?" I growled as I shot another but missed my mark, damn these things are quick. I heard Renji call out from me to watch my left but the werewolf was already on top of me. I flinched closing my eyes when I heard a loud roar, I looked to see a giant blue black panther had attacked the beast stopping it from killing me. It looked up and it's eyes widened and I felt mine do the same, it's eyes were deep blue just like mine. The moment was broken by another werewolf attacking but it was blasted back by a strong blackish purple magic. The man that stepped from the trees was tall with brown hair and looked irritated yet amused at the same time.

"The boy has a point Ichigo focus on ridding these monsters from the forest then yell at him." This newcomer said blasting another werewolf. This went on for awhile longer and there seemed to be no end to them. I was tired and out of arrows having to resort to the dagger Renji had just given me earlier. It was dangerous for sure but I was quick enough for the most part to get in and out without much damage to myself, how I have no idea though. "Watch out boy!" I turned a second too late and got sideswiped and thrown into a tree.

"Grimmjow!" I vaguely heard Ichigo call as the werewolf bore down on me. Then it all went black.

()()()()

We showed up just in time to help Grimmjow, Aizen and the man he was with had also followed us. There were so many werewolves it was ridiculous we were all starting to wear down and one caught me off guard knocking my blade from my hand just as I heard Aizen calling out to Grimmjow. I turned to see him get hit and something snapped much like back when Luppi had attacked him but worse, I don't think I've ever moved so fast in my life and I have no idea how it happened but somehow I protected him. The last thing I remember was seeing a blade of pure black in my hand with magic swirling around it the color of blood surrounding black, and Grimmjow passed out on the ground bleeding along with several people calling our names, then nothing.

I woke up with a start remembering what had happened, but when I looked around I was in my room, "Awake finally I see." It's that guy, the one that said he was my uncle. "You've been out for a day and a half, not surprising considering what you managed to do to save the boy." I didn't understand what he meant and he must have seen the confusion on my face, "You drew a sword from thin air Ichigo, that one there." He pointed to the blade leaning in the corner of the room. It was a long sleek blade, blacker then pitch, and in the hilt were several red diamonds and a chain about two feet long hanging off the very bottom of the hilt. "That is a very rare thing, it's called a soul blade. And as the name suggests it's a blade created from the very core of your being, it is literally a part of you and you of it. It will allow you to have much more control of you power and you will grow even stronger now because of it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"That I'll have to train even more to learn how to properly use it. And not to hurt anyone around me." He nodded, "What about the boy?" I asked quickly as he stood to leave.

"Resting in the other room he has yet to wake, and you are still in no condition to get up either so go back to sleep." I tried to protest but he used a spell to make me drowsy. "Rest Ichigo, you will need it for what is to come." With that I passed back out.

**()()()()**

**So fights with werewolves, fun right? Sorry if it was a bit lackluster though. But I have brought ichi's zanpakuto into the story! So any thoughts on what's happened? Like on Stark or the big fuzzy panther? **

…**I suck at keeping Aizen in character…. **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Going to flip flop back and forth, it'll be ichi, grimm, ichi. Hope you enjoy!**

()()()()

When I woke up again it was nighttime and no one was around. I decided I wanted to check on Grimmjow but as I swung my legs over the side of the bed my belly growled as Renji came in with a tray of food. "Just in time I see." He chuckled handing it to me as I asked about Grimmjow, "Fine as far as I know, but he's still asleep. That white haired guy and Stark haven't left his side since they brought him back…did you know that dog could get to be the size of a tiger?" I shook my head that had surprised me as well once I realized it was Stark I was looking at back there in the forest. I guess that proves he's not normal though.

"Wait Grimm is here? In the village?"

"Well yeah, he was hurt bad Ichi, they couldn't risk taking him home. I'm sure he'll be fine though he'll have one heck of a scar on his chest the claws from those werewolves burned him somehow. Don't worry he didn't get bit, and that guy who says he's your uncle said that he is actually keeping him asleep on purpose for the time being so that he can heal past most of the pain." I nodded and started eating knowing I wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere till I did. "When your done he's in my room I've been on the couch." He pouted, "Make sure you finish it all though." With that he left my room.

()()()()(Grimm)

I hurt everywhere… that's all I know right now…what happened again? Oh yeah dumb dog ran into the forest and idiot me followed him… again... You'd think I'd learn by now not to do that. "-you lead him into the forest at a time like that?" I heard someone say. The voice was deep and smooth, it was soothing to hear as well.

"I wasn't trying to lead him anywhere, I was trying to come to you, he just followed me, he didn't even call out for me to come back like usual he just grabbed his gear and ran after me. He knew something was wrong and wanted to find out and stop it. After that I figured if I could get him to you quick enough it wouldn't matter that he came, but those idiots stopped us." A lazy sounding voice said with a sigh. What's he talking about, it almost sounds like… "Ah he's waking up." I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut. "Take your time Grimmjow your sleep was magically induced it will wear off in time." I nodded rubbing my eyes slowly. When I opened them I found myself staring into the eyes of the panther I had seen, only this time they were on a human face.

"You…who are you?" I managed to ask my voice not quiet there. I wasn't able to look away, part of me seemed to know who he was and hoped dearly that it was right and the other part was scared that it might be. "Your eyes… that panther, but then…Why…why do your…mom said that…" Come on form a full sentence already!

"Grimmjow… I think you know exactly who I am, and all I can say at this point is that I'm sorry for not being there…Stark told me what's happened… I… I'm so sorry." He held his head in his hand, he looked so tired and distraught, "I wish I could have come sooner, I wish I could have stayed but all I could do was ask Stark to watch over you for me…" at the mention of Stark I looked over to where the other voice had come from, leaning on the wall was a tall man in a simple white tunic and brown pants. His hair was cut roughly at chin length and was brown as were his eyes and they looked tired. He had some stubble on his chin as well and a bone necklace that was made from the lower jaw of some animal.

"S-Stark?" he nodded and explained that he was in fact a shifter, and was good friends with the other man in the room, confirming that he was my father and that his name was Vanthrin. He told me he had been asked to stay behind and watch over me and my mother when Vanthrin got called away. He also explained that Lillinette was actually his daughter and the reason he just randomly brought her to us that one day was because his mate had had enough of her rambunctiousness and had told him to make her learn her manners. "I see how well that's been going for you…" I stared blankly at him considering she's still just as bad was she was when he brought her to us. He shrugged and scratched his head yawning. "So…Ah Ichigo!" he had just come in.

"You're awake!" he rushed over to me hugging me, the other man I had seen during the fight came in after him. "They said you wouldn't be waking up for awhile though," He said as he continued hugging me careful of the injuries I only just noticed. "But you're ok that's what matters." He pulled back and looked over the areas that were bandaged. I wasn't paying him to much mind as the long haired brunette had asked a question.

"Yes but why is he ok is the question, Vanthrin you have something you want to tell me?" My father, that's so weird to say…. Sighed and explained that I was his son which seemed to only slightly surprise both Ichigo and this other man. "I see, so that's where you were all those years ago." He nodded and Ichigo sat back more turning a bit to listen having finished checking over my wounds. "Well you've seen that he is alright, I'm sure you'd like to stay longer Ichigo but I think it best if we left them be, besides I wish to spend a few moments speaking with you as well." Ichigo sighed but stood up to follow him out giving me a small smile, "You too Coyote you don't need to be here for this, go back and tell the boy's family what has happened." Stark sighed pushing off the wall saying he'd be back later and how much of a pain it'll be to explain everything again. "By your leave." The brunette said dipping his head before exiting the room.

"Wait…go to my… Where am I exactly?" I asked looking around at my surroundings for the first time since I woke up. The room was simple but it was seamless the wood stretching perfectly around without end. "I feel like I'm in a tree."

"You are, you are in the village Ichigo is staying in, it was much quicker and safer to bring you here rather then try to get you home. I… Grimmjow I…" he sighed and looked away, "I really am sorry, please forgive me." He whispered.

"No." he looked up at me eyes wide in horror then looked back down at the floor nodding dejectedly. "There's nothing to forgive so how can I?" he looked back up confused and I smiled a bit. "You had your reasons for leaving I'm sure, and you even left Stark to watch over us, Mom really cared for you I'd shame her if I hated a man I had never met, the man who helped bring me into this world. So no I won't forgive you because I've never had a reason to hate you." His whole body seemed to relax as he let out a shaky breathe, my body moved on its own and I found myself kneeling in front of him hugging him. "Thank you for coming back, I just wish mom could have gotten to see you again." He returned the embrace nodding in agreement unable to talk as I could feel him shaking from the tears now wetting my shirt.

()()()()(Ichi)

"So…." I was completely unsure what to say to this guy as I walked next to him around the village. He did have a sort of similar feeling to mom but there was also an air of power and confidence unlike what she had about him. Mom always felt gentle and her power only showed if she was angry, this guy seems to wear it proudly. I sighed, and then there were his mannerisms, he was so angry when I first saw him at the elders' place, and now he's like a completely different person I can barely get a read on him at all.

"You seem to be thinking quiet a bit not to mention sighing. Anything in particular bothering you?" he asked with a small smirk. I told him the comparisons I had made in my head just then and he chuckled a bit. "I see, yes Misaki was the youngest, she was a free spirit but very gentle, I am the eldest, I was the one who looked after her and our brother, I had to learn to keep a level head when those two were around. I guess it's simply become second nature to hide everything behind that calmness." I asked about their brother next, "He… went off on his own when he was around your age, we lost track of him for quite some time. That's actually what started both myself and your mother on our own journeys. We were looking for him. We started together but decided we could look more places by going off on our own. We kept in touch through letters, I met Vanthrin and Coyote along the way and she met your father. I was irritated at first that she would ever consider a mere human for a partner but the more she told me the more I could tell she really cared for the man. I was the first and probably one of the only ones to accept her love for him…Isshin if I remember correctly."

"Is that why that old bastard never treated us nice when we came through here?" I asked unable to keep the anger from my voice. He nodded saying that his father was very much the traditionalist and while he himself liked tradition he was able to understand that times were changing. "So you and Vanthrin must have separated at one point if you didn't know about Grimmjow." I said rather then asked stopping at the edge of the village and turned to face him.

"Yes being a panther he's a bit of a loner by instinct and needed some time on his own, we respected that and saw him off. I sent Coyote to bring him back when I found where my brother was and… what he was doing. Of course Vanthrin came back but Coyote didn't, he lied in a way saying it was family keeping him from returning and I didn't feel like questioning it, it would be better not to have that lazy dog around anyway." He sighed looking off to the side momentarily.

"You don't like him?" I asked tilting my head confused.

"It's not that I don't like him, I respect his powers and abilities, I just can't stand how lazy the man is. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Why did you lie earlier and say you didn't know where he, your brother, was?" he gave a slightly irritated sigh.

"Because quite frankly I didn't want my father to know. He's begun to irritate me more and more, and with all the times I've talked to him over the past thirty years not once did he say anything about Misaki's death. Or you for that matter." He took a deep breathe calming himself back down instantly. "Now what about you? You haven't told me anything yet, how did you meet the boy?" I explained our first and second meetings to him about how we met in the fog then how I lead him back to himself, "So you picked up on your mother's ability to dreamwalk, that's a rare gift though most don't think so but that's another conversation, and on top of that you now have spirit sword as well." He looked off into the distance seeming much more serious now then before. "Ichigo… you are training under Yoruichi correct?" I nodded, "For how long?" I answered four years. "I would like you to start training under my eye from now on. But I refuse to stay here longer then need be." He looked back at me a very serious and almost urgent look in his eyes.

"I…can't leave Grimmjow. I mean he's got friends and stuff now but… I just can't." I looked away, I could feel how strong he was, and could tell very easily how much I'd be able to learn from him but I just couldn't bring myself to leave. "I feel as though we are connected…" I didn't know how to explain it beyond that it just felt like he made me stronger, and I think from what I've seen it's the same for him.

"There is a reason for that, his father will probably be saying about the same thing, once they get over being emotional and such that is. Eighteen is the age where most shifters begin to come into their power, he'll need to start learning as well. As for the reason I want you to train with me, it's my brother, he's the one that was in control of those werewolves. He's turned dark."

"The sharao spell…"

()()()()

**DUN DUN DUN! Plot twist! Who remembers the dreaded Sharao spell? **

**I will say this though, the story has changed much since I first came up with the idea. Aizen was never going to be part of it, Nnoi wasn't going to become Grimm's friend and Grimm was going to leave the village to travel with Ichi the end… **

**It turned into this around chapter twelve I think, it just suddenly reworked itself in my head, I think Grimm and Ichi were on my shoulders saying 'hey hey you should do this!' Aren't you glad they did that? Because this way there's more story! I honestly don't even know how many chapters it'll be now. It's fun to look at how stories evolve don't you think?**

**Sorry I'm rambling…. Anyway tell me what you think :) till next week!**


	32. Chapter 32

**You get both again starting with Grimmjow then Ichi. Enjoy :)**

()()()()

Vanthrin and I sat on the bed as I told him about how Ichigo and I met, and about everything I had to deal with growing up. I hit him several times in the arm or the back of the head when he'd start apologizing for not being there to help me. "It's not you fault, besides I had mom and Grandfather, and after I met him I had Ichigo too, and Nel of course. I'm one of the best hunters in the village and some of them have actually started to accept me. So stop apologizing its annoying." I told him with a huff. "What about you though, you said you were called away, why?"

"Sousake, he was tracking his brother, and well… he found him but… he had ended up having a spell backfire on him, it became a spell known as the sharao spell. It's a spell that no one would ever willingly cast. The reversal spell doesn't just make your magic backfire, it reverses you. If you are the kindest person in the world and this happens you will become the most violent. Do you understand?"

"So his brother is bad now, and he wanted you to help stop him?" he nodded. "What was going on the other night though with the werewolves?" I asked absently placing my hand on my chest.

"He was the one who sent them, he can somehow control many different dark creatures now… Grimmjow… I want… I'd like you to come with me. And before you say anything listen to what I have to say." I closed my mouth and nodded. "Sousake and I have tried to stop him but…as hard as it is to admit we couldn't we weren't strong enough. But Ichigo has all the best aspects of his mother and uncles. His capability is beyond that of a normal Fae, Sousake is going to ask him to train as well."

"What does that have to do with me training…. Fae? What's a fae?" I asked confused I had never heard the term before. He looked at me confused for a moment before laughing. "What's so funny!?"

"I had forgotten that they don't easily tell people what they are but I had thought even so Ichigo, what with your connection would have told you!" he continued laughing irritating me to the point of pushing him off the bed, "AH! Oof… ok…ok I'm good now, so think of it like this Fae are Elves that are Pixies as well as mages."

"Huh…. That makes no sense at all."

"Long long long ago Fae weren't, then some elves and a Pixies got together and boom Fea. A whole new breed of magical being, no one expected it to happen really. They can be categorized as either, though prefer to be called their own. Like elves the are very ethereal and can tune into nature very easily, but like Pixies they can be dark and mischievous, you are lucky to live near this village they are rather a tame sort of Fae, there are those though that if you should meet them…. well when you see Sousake's brother you'll get the idea." I just looked at him blinking and trying to process what he had said. The clue Ichigo had given me way back when made more sense now at least.

"I don't think I want to meet him if the people here are considered tame… I've nearly been killed by them." I grumbled "What did you mean with the connection we have?"

"Have you not noticed that you to are almost drawn to each other in times of need? He could tell the moment you entered the forest the other night. You _call_ and he's near instantly there. Same the other way around I'm sure, in the fog many others could have come for you but it was him was it not? Almost as if they were kept away while he was pulled toward you."

"How…how do you seem to already know of this?"

"Sousake knew his nephew had a magical connection with someone around here, one that would allow both to become stronger. He just didn't know who it was. Turns out it's you, my son. Myself, Coyote, and he have this connection to a degree as well, but that's only because we have traveled and fought beside each other for so long, it's a connection that's normally forged between warriors who have fought so often next to each other that it's almost as if they can read each others minds on the battle field moving in such a way that it seems rehearsed. But you two have a natural synchronicity to you. We saw it back when the werewolves attacked you didn't notice but you were actually playing off each other. And from what Byakuya and Yoruichi have told us Ichigo isn't even that synchronized with Renji whom he's known far longer then you."

"So you want me to train with you to try and stop some guy that you couldn't…" he nodded, "I… can't leave Grandfather and Nel though… I just…"

"Stark has agreed to continue looking after them, he'll stay in his human form to help around the farm and such, if that makes it any better." He said sitting next to me on the bed again finally getting off the floor. "Please Grimmjow, understand what is happening, it is no coincidence that I was here the day of your birthday, I told you mother I would return in eighteen years time. I returned to come get you, eighteen is the time a shifter's powers start to show. Even being only half shifter magic runs on you mother's side as well your great great grandfather was a mage. You have to start training, if you do not want to come then I will have Stark stay and train you." He squeezed my shoulder standing up. He moved over to where a skinny but long white box was leaned against the wall. "This is for you, a birthday present." He handed it to me.

I opened it carefully, inside laid against blue velvet was a sword, the sheath was pure white and the hilt wrapped in an ocean blue cloth with gold in the shape of diamonds imbedded in it. I set the box on the bed taking the sword out so I could remove it from it's sheath, the blade was like ivory and shown in the light from the fireplace. "It's beautiful…" I whispered awed by it, I had never seen a sword like it before. "How…where?"

"It was crafted by a blacksmith mage when he makes it, it is simply like any other sword. He then sets it in that spelled box, the one who opens said box the sword will take after, it connects to their magic and changes itself to match them. It's like a cheat to getting a soul sword like the one Ichigo used to protect you the other night. I don't know if you noticed it strapped to his back or not." I placed it back in the sheath and looked at him, "We will be here for a few days, speak with your family back at the village and with Ichigo before you decided what to do. Now I'm sure you're hungry I know I'm starving so how about we get some food?" my stomach growled answering for me making us both laugh.

()()()()(ichigo)

"Yes the sharao spell, I don't know how, he always had very good control over his powers…" I could hear the sadness and confusion just barely coming into his voice. "I meant to come for you sooner to start training you when Masaki told me of your potential but… I had to try and stop him I had to try and bring my brother back. But even with Vanthrin fighting alongside me we couldn't….." he slammed his fist into a tree making it dent. I put my hand on his shoulder, for someone so proud and powerful to not be able to do anything and to admit it must be hard.

"Aizen."

"You can call me Sousuke, or uncle you know?" he gave me a small smirk. I shook my head, it just felt weird to try and call him either of those right now.

"I…do want to learn, I want to get stronger so I can protect those I care for, so that I don't have to lose anyone like I lost mom. But…I need time." He nodded saying that they'd be there for awhile, so I had time to talk to those I deemed I needed to. "Thank you but I have to ask who was it that told you about everything?"

"Byakuya, while he was younger then us we still grew up together, he was the one that greeted us. He took us to his home and started much like he does by getting right to the point. He told me you were here but that you were alone as Masaki had died near thirty years past now to human hands near a village on the opposite side of the forest. he told us that you had been traveling on your own since then never staying in one place to long till you met some human boy in the village here that you had befriended along with what the elders had tried to do when they found out." He gently ran a hand through my hair and cupped my cheek before pulling me into a hug. "You really are just like her you know. She was always able to unintentionally get me to let my barriers down too." He needed this I could tell, this moment of being able to show his vulnerable side.

I hugged him back, Mom used to say that no matter how strong a person was there would always be a point where they just need to be allowed to be weak. He felt much more like her right now so it was easier to believe that he was family, that he was my uncle. He pulled back turning from me and took a deep breath before turning back "If you say anything about that to anyone." He warned.

"Anything about what I didn't see anything?" I smiled playfully turning back to Renji's "Come on I'm hungry, and I want to see if Grimm is done talking to his dad. I'm glad he got to meet him, he said that he always wanted to. It was a bit of a shock though to find out that Stark was a shifter. Grimm being half shifter is only kind of a shock though, we were starting to figure his father had to have some sort of magic."

"Is that so?" he sounded amused as he walked beside me.

"Yeah we were just thinking mage though. That does explain why his reflexes are so good though if he's feline like his father."

"He should be since there is no other to compete for dominance. If his mother had been say a wolf, then he cold have been either but she was simply human. So he should be a panther as well." Aizen explained to me as we made our way back to Renji's. "So tell me how did you figure out that you needed a sword to channel your magic?" I explained to him the day that I had just randomly said to give me a sword and then how the next day I almost died because Yoruichi actually did give me one then simply attacked me without showing me anything. "Yes she was always a defend or die sort of trainer, though I will warn you I'm not much different."

"I kind of figured as much." I sighed hanging my head as we entered the house. "Hey how dare you start eating without us jerk!" I kicked Renji who was in my chair eating a rather large meal and took his plate promptly sitting myself down and digging in making Grimmjow who was on the couch laugh. "Have a nice father son chat?"

"Yeah, look at this!" he handed me the blade that I had only just noticed leaning next to him. It was beautiful and almost like a complete flip flop from mine. "Isn't it great!?" he asked enthusiastically, a bright smile on his face.

"It is, this is really amazing."

"Ah so that's why you went to that smith mage." Aizen said helping himself to some food. "Oh and Red do get up off the floor it's rather embarrassing to look at you. And I'm sure you wouldn't want a certain someone to see you in such an un-stately manner." He said looking out the window which I also glanced out, Rukia and Byakuya were headed this way.

"Yes you know like a certain petite thing that you have a huge crush on and her very stoic very hardheaded brother." He literally jumped off the floor and into the nearest possible seat righting his clothes as he went making myself and Grimmjow laugh hysterically as Rukia knocked on the door. "C-Come in! Haha!" They came in with rather confused looks as Renji stood to greet them.

"Such strange people." Byakuya said as he took a seat. He proceeded to ask Aizen to further elaborate on what he had told him before he had stormed out to go see the elders. "You left before telling me why you had actually returned though I did catch a small bit when you were speaking with them." Aizen looked at both Renji and Rukia and remained silent, "They will not say anything to anyone should you wish them not to." He nodded and explained what he had told me. "I see that is quite troublesome, and you are planning on doing what to stop this then?"

"I plan on training Ichigo, hopefully he will be able to do what I was unable to. His growth capacity seems very high."

"I haven't agreed to train with you yet so don't get ahead of yourself." I reminded him and he simply nodded absently.

"Would you really leave everyone else to suffer simply because you don't want to train with him?" Byakuya asked sternly.

"That's not why I haven't agreed yet Byakuya don't go jumping to conclusions. I will do what I can to help of course but I can't just up and leave like I used to." I replied just as seriously.

"And why not? Don't tell me it's because of this human boy here?" he gestured to Grimmjow with an almost annoyed tone in his voice when saying human.

"He's my son Byakuya." Vanthrin interjected shocking him, "But we gave them the choice on whether or not they wish to come with us and train or stay here and train under those they know better." Grimmjow looked down at his plate with a serious expression as he thought out his options. It was best we talk now I guess.

"Grimm…" I stood as he looked at me I nodded at the door as I set my plate down, he did the same following me outside. We walked in silence beyond the village and out into the forest. "What do you think about all this?" I asked as we walked, I was heading in the direction of his home, whether he decided to stay or not he would still have to go back at some point. "About what they've said, and about training with them?"

"If what they've said is really as serious as they make it out to be then… it's probably better that we train with them. I mean from what Van- my father said I'll have to train anyway, it's either I train with him or with Stark. And I know it's a bit selfish of me but I don't want to lose my father after just meeting him even if it means leaving Grandfather and Nel." He sighed looking up into the treetops. "What about you?"

"It's about the same for me I think, Renji and Yoruichi are basically my family. So finding out that I have two uncles is a bit of a shock, not to mention one has gone insane and while I can't get a read on the one here there are moments where I can tell he's my mother's brother. I want to go with him I know there's so much he can teach me, and I want to know more about my family but… this is the first time since I was still living as a human back with my father that I've had a place to call home it's hard to leave."

"Wait what you never told me about that!"

"Oh your right… sorry. My mom did what your dad did, she fell in love with a human. I had two sisters too, but they took after my father and aged normally." I explained to him hopping from root to root like a kid. "That doesn't help us with our decision though… if we leave there's no way of telling how long we'd be gone. And since you take so heavily after your father from what I can tell you'll probably stop aging soon, so it'll make it strange if we are gone for several years and return and everyone else has grown older."

"It's bound to happen whether I leave or not… father said that Stark will stay to help Grandfather and Nel, but I'm still having trouble being able to bring myself to say good-bye. If we are gone for several years I could return and I might not have a grandfather anymore you know…" I nodded understanding. He stopped walking and sighed. "I just don't know what to do, I'm being pulled in completely opposite directions…" he looked at me like I had the answer he needed, I remember that look, I saw it when he was fourteen when he was sick and lost within himself.

"I think….we should go speak to Elrinas." I changed directions, he asked who I was talking about, "Do you recall the twelve point that roams these woods?" he nodded, "He's the son of a forest spirit and a fawn. And he's been around for awhile." I smiled saddly, "I used to go to him for advice a lot after my mom died. Being a spirit he'll have a better idea of what's going on."

"Oh… oh yeah my dad ended up letting slip what you are. He said you're a Fae."

"Ah leave it to an outsider to let it be know." I said with false disappointment. "It's not that big of a deal though but at least now you know right. He should be around here somewhere. Elrinas! Are you here?" I called out.

"I am here." I spun around to see a fawn behind us it was the first time I had seen him in this form up close. He was much larger then what I thought a fawn would be though. He stood the same height as me, his antlers only making him seem that much taller, if I included them he was probably close to seven and a half feet. His fur was a rich brown that had a golden hue to it. His hair was long and white with ivy braided in randomly and his eyes were a piercing green. "What is it you need Ichigo? And I see you have company, hello again young one." He nodded at Grimmjow who was staring stunned at him, he managed to nod in return and not let him mouth hang open like an idiot –like Renji did. I explained everything that was going on to him as quickly but with as much detail as I could. "I see, I thought I had felt a darkness creeping for far away. The two of you have a large decision to make, but with that I can not help you. It must truly be your choice, but I will say this as an outsider looking in at the situation. I believe that if one of you were to not go the other would surely fail."

"Are you talking about the connection my father mentioned?" Grimmjow asked confusing me.

"Hmm yes, there is a very strong bond between you two that is created by magic. This bond will be a key factor if you two are to win this battle should you decide to take part in it."

"You're explaining this to me later," I said to Grimmjow before turning back to Elrinas, "Can you tell us anything about the sharao spell?" I asked him, he looked of to the side thinking before shaking his head.

"I am afraid not, all I know is what I am sure you already know that it does exactly what it says. The only way to stop it would be to force it to happen again but that in and of itself is a very dangerous thing, for you could get caught in the backlash and then you would be the one they must stop." He said gravely.

"That's what I figured." I sighed looking down.

"There…may be someone that can withstand the backlash though, but they are just as dangerous as it is if angered." He said after a pause as if he had considered whether or not to tell us. "It's said that he has gone through the sharao spell several times and it has since stopped working on him. He lives in the mountains solitary for the most part. But for you to gain his help…there is nothing I can tell you that would benefit you, you must find that out on your own should you wish to take that path." Grimmjow and I looked at each, I could see determination in his eyes the same determination I felt, we nodded to each other agreeing. We knew what we had to do now, we thanked Elrinas with short bows before running as quickly as we could to Grimmjow's home. Grimmjow explaining the connection he had mentioned on the way.

()()()()

**So any thoughts on who this person Elrinas is talking about might be? And did ya notice? You just found out what Ichi is, of course I really messed with the original lore so I'm not too surprised no one got it though. **

**Any questions? Comments? Theories? Criticism? I'll listen…er… read them, kind of hard to listen to typed words. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Just Grimmjow in this one.**

()()()()

"Grimmjow! Ichigo!" Nel called seeing us running across the field it was late in the day the sun was about two hours from setting. We stopped in front of the house panting from how fast we had run as my Grandfather came out and hugged me Stark walking behind him. "You're ok! You're ok!" Nel hugged us both before pulling us inside.

"So want to tell me why you were running so hard so soon after being hurt Grimmjow." Stark asked me sternly and I blushed I had actually forgotten that I was hurt. He sighed scratching his head. "Well whatever, why the need to get here so quickly, and if you say you were racing I swear I will kick both of your asses." As lazy as he seems the threat sounded very plausible.

"We are going to train." I said simply but seriously, his eyes widened before smiling a bit and Nel and Grandfather got confused looks on their faces. "We know what we have to do and how we have to do it …for the most part anyway. But we can't stay here to do what needs done. We are going with my father and Ichigo's uncle to train."

"You're leaving!?" Nel cried grabbing hold of me. "No you're not allowed! I won't let you!" Grandfather pulled her off of me and held her even as she continued to cry and struggle.

"I'm sorry, Nel I don't want to leave you but if I don't really bad things could happen and a lot of good people could die." I ran a hand gently through her hair to try and calm her getting her to look at me. "I'm doing this so that people don't have to lose their loved ones, I'll be back, just wait for me ok? And look after Grandfather and the farm with Stark. You have to be a big girl now, no more crying and whining. And make sure you give Nnoi a good kick for me every now and then yeah?" he bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying and nodded. "That's my lil' sis', come on give me a hug." I took her from my grandfather holding her tightly as she buried her face in my neck shaking as she silently cried. "I'll be back I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" she shook her head. "Then I won't break this one either." I set her down and she ran to hug Ichigo as well.

Urahara was sitting on the couch not saying anything just watching, once Nel had said good-bye and gone to her room at Grandfather's order he finally spoke up. "So what is really going on then that you have to leave? You said people would die." I left it to Ichigo to explain once more what was happening. "I see, so you are going to train and look for this person you were told about, do you know anything about location?" we told him what Elrinas had told us, "…I may know of who he speaks." He went back to his room and brought out a bit of parchment. "This is a map I have been working on through my travels, this is us here and I believe this is where you need to go. There is a solitary being living in these mountains who may very well be your aim." He rolled it up and handed it to me, "Take it with you. But just as you were told he is very dangerous, tread carefully Grimmjow."

"I will, and thank you Urahara, for everything." I said as I took it from him. "I'm going to get some of my stuff together." I said heading to my room. Before I closed my door I heard Grandfather tell Ichigo that if he didn't bring me back alive that he'd skin him alive. I shook my head with a small smile as I got a few more of my hunting tools and some warmer clothes together, if we were going to the mountains I'm sure I'll need them. I also decided to take the book Urahara had gotten me to read if we ever had any down time. "Alright, I think I…" I was saying to myself when I saw the carving Nel had made for me on my side table, I picked it up and placed it in my pack. "Now I'm ready." I said with a nod as I grabbed my cloak and swung my bag over my shoulder after strapping on my gear.

"All set?" Ichigo asked when I came out. I nodded and hugged my Grandfather good-bye making sure to tell him that I loved him. And went to Nel once more telling her that I loved her too. "Let's go then." We ran across the field and I turned back once more before entering the forest seeing Nnoitora, Tesla and Yyilfort talking with my Grandfather and before they could turn to see us Ichigo got my attention, "Grimmjow, if we linger longer they'll try to follow." It wasn't harsh it was almost sad how he said it. I wanted to say good-bye to them they were the first friends I had in the village after all. But to go back now… no Ichigo is right we need to go now. Just as we past the tree line I heard Nnoitora call out to me and I broke into a run sending a silent sorry to them for not properly saying good-bye and a silent promise to return one day.

()()()()

**Short chapter sorry, but another should come next Wednesday so you won't have to wait too long. This chapter seemed a lot longer when I wrote it then I went to reread it to try and catch any mistakes and I'm like damn this is short…**


	34. Chapter 34

**So you get it a day early because I won't really be n the next two days due to Christmas eve and Christmas itself. Starting with Ichigo and ending with Grimm. Enjoy!**

()()()()

I felt bad for Grimmjow not being able to say good-bye to his friends but it was best we get back quickly, the sun is setting and we don't need to run into anything dangerous. We reached Renji's two hours after sunset panting as we came through the door. "We're …*huff* back…" I said as I collapsed on the couch Grimmjow doing so as well right next to me dropping his bag on the floor before leaning on me completely spent running with those wounds probably wasn't easy.

"Yes we can see that." Vanthrin chuckled, "I take it from the bag that you have made your decision then?" We nodded still out of breathe. "Good, but you didn't have to run it's not like we are leaving at first light or anything."

"More didn't want to be out in the forest at night longer then we needed to be." Grimmjow managed to get out leaning forward taking deep breathes.

"Ah they've returned you were gone for quite some time." Aizen said coming into the house, where he was I have no idea. "You are coming with us then to train?" we nodded. "Good, we will be leaving in two days. Though I must ask where were you all this time? You couldn't have simply gone to visit the boy's family." I explained that at first we had just been walking then I got the idea to talk with Elrinas adding in what he had told us about the person that could withstand the sharao spell. And that then after all that we went to his family and ran back. "Someone that can withstand the spell? I have never heard of such a thing…" he almost sounded annoyed by that.

"Sousuke doesn't like when he doesn't know things, he was hunting for knowledge just as much as he was hunting his brother's location." Vanthrin laughed at the man earning himself a glare, "He's a bit of a child in that aspect, ain't ya?" he ignored the other man with ease.

"'Aren't you', and no it simply means that I am curious." Aizen defended himself only making Grmmjow's father laugh harder saying as how it was good that he wasn't the cat in the group otherwise he'd be long dead. "You are by far the most childish of the three of us." Aizen grumbled, well I say grumble because I caught the undertone of his words, but he hid it well that he was irritated of course. Vanthrin just shrugged relaxing on the couch. "And Elrinas told you where to find this person?" I nodded as Grimmjow pulled out the map Urahara gave us.

"This is the map my mentor has been drawing on his travels, he thinks he's heard of the person we're talking about, and says that he should be in these mountains here." He pointed to a mountain range to the north east. "Other then that we don't know much more then he's a solitary person and we'll have to gain his help someway." Aizen asked for the map and looked it over commenting on how the writings and drawings were familiar. "My mentor's name is Urahara Kisuke if that means anything to you."

"Kisuke? That overly curious human that likes sticking his nose in magic and is annoyingly cheerful most of the time?" he did nothing to hide the dislike in his voice.

"Sounds like him." Grimmjow chuckled a bit.

"Annoying man… I respect him for his ability to learn and understand new things but…. He is with out a doubt one of the most annoying people I have ever met." He told us handing the map back, "As much as I do not like it, if he says that is where we should look then that is where we should head. The two of you should get to sleep, just because we aren't leaving for two days doesn't mean that your training doesn't start immediately."

"I was afraid you'd say that." I sighed standing, "Where's Grimmjow going to sleep? I mean I'm sure Renji would like his room back after all."

"We were offered rooms at Byakuya's home he can stay there with us for now." Vanthrin said standing, "Come on kid, your bunking with me tonight!" he ruffled Grimmjow's hair making him grunt and smack his hand away before fixing his hair. Vanthrin just laughed grabbing his bag before Grimmjow could get it, "I'll carry it for ya."

"I'm more then capable." He just shrugged walking out past an annoyed Aizen. Grimmjow sighed saying goodnight before following.

In the morning… rather at the very crack of dawn... I was being woken by my uncle ripping my covers off saying that it was time to start training. I groaned and rolled out of bed getting ready, I tried to grab something to eat but was stopped by the wall called Aizen standing right on the other side of my door. "But I'm hungry…"

"We will eat later, for now follow." He walked out and I sighed following, I have a feeling that I may die from his training regimen before I even try to save the world… I saw Grimmjow yawning next to his father at the edge of the village, "I do not see why you are waiting we are training them separately." Vanthrin shrugged and waited till he passed before sneaking a biscuit into my hand with a wink. I silently thanked him and ate it quickly before I was caught. Vanthrin took Grimmjow off in another direction after that.

Aizen headed for a clearing north of the village and stood in the middle, "Your goal is to do nothing more then cut me." I stared at him unbelievingly. "You think I am joking?" I nodded, "Do try then, and test my words, come as fast as you can in whichever way you choose." I was still unsure but drew my sword none the less, the moment it was out of it's sheath though he disappeared and I was thrown forward. "Your eyes are deceptive don't rely on them." he said from behind me and I swung blindly. "Do not wildly swing boy you will never hit me that way either. Sound can bounce, unless you train your ears you will not be able to track using it." I growled as I still couldn't see him and he suddenly sounded like he was everywhere at once. "Don't try to see or hear me, feel me out with your magic, reach out and let it surround you. Let it be your eyes, let it allow you to hear."

I took a deep breath and righted myself trying to do as he said, I could tell he was getting closer but was way too late to do anything as he threw me back again. "Damnit!"

"Do not think yourself lucky enough that I am going to let you get the hang of it without attempting to interfere, you must be able to adapt quickly Ichigo, otherwise you will be dead the moment you face a true opponent." I grunted as I stood up once more trying to pinpoint him. I felt him coming and managed to turn but not block and once more ended up on my ass. I tried again this time blocking enough that I only slid back a few feet. But he quickly came again knocked me down. "You have to be quicker."

"I'm trying damnit!" I growled at him as I swung at the feeling of magic coming my way.

"Closer but still rather pathetic, trying isn't nearly enough. I'm beginning to wonder if you are really as capable as I've been told." Ok that does it, I'm pissed off. Forget cutting him I'm going to chop his freaking leg off or something. "Do not get angry with me boy, that will only cloud your ability furt-." So he says as I swing once more. "You nearly hit me…" I saw a flash of disbelief of his face as he became visible for a moment.

"Yeah, before I was just going to do what you said and cut you, but now I'm planning on chopping something off. Need a bit more time to do that then make a simple cut. So of course I'm going to get closer." I heard him hum before feeling him come at me again but he faded back right as he got within reach, so now he's trying to mess with me. I waited, waited till he was half way to me then went for him, and I don't just mean swing I mean I chased his ass down. "You're mine!" I yelled stabbing toward him.

"Not quite." I missed… how the hell did I miss? "Ah… you got my shirt…" I looked behind me to see him inspecting his sleeve, there was a small nick in the end of it. That's it? That's all I could do?! You got to be kidding me!? "You look surprised, in all honesty I am as well though for a different reason I am sure. I did not think you would manage to do even this so soon. No matter how good a person can be when first trying regardless of being a protégé they will have some trouble. But we've been here less then two hours and you have already cut my clothing. I expect you to have marked my skin at least twice by the end of the day Ichigo." He smirked at me and I gaped at him, it's all I could do. He was so different then anyone else I had met. But at the same time reminded me of several people. Mom, Urahara and Yoruichi to name a few. "Come now, let us continue." Once more he vanished.

()()()()(grimm)

My father led us to a small clearing a good ways outside the village and sat down telling me to do so as well. "So what are we doing exactly?" I asked as I sat in front of him matching his cross-legged position.

"Meditating, for the most part any way, it's the best way to learn how to take on you animal form. You won't actually start to learn any fighting from me till you master your shift. You told me yesterday that you had once entered your dream-heart, you must go there once more. Don't give me that frightened look I know what Ichigo told you but remember you are not fully human, you take much more after me then you mother. You will not get stuck there, and if I truly have to I can force you out." I swallowed and nodded asking what I had to do once I was there. "Find your animal, there will be many there I'm sure but you have to find the animal that is you. It will not be an easy task."

"How long did you have to look?"

"About a week…" he told me sheepishly. A week is a long time… "Don't worry about time Grimmjow, now close your eyes and look within." I did as told, well I closed my eyes at least, looking within is something I've never done before and therefore had now idea what I was doing. "I'll help guide you this time but try to remember the feeling so that you can enter whenever you need." I felt a strange tug from somewhere inside myself and when I opened my eyes I was in a forest. It wasn't my dream heart though I could tell that. I was still just outside of it. I walked around trying to find my way through. After what felt like hours I sat down running a hand through my hair.

"How the heck am I even supposed to get there…" I whispered to myself when I heard something moving behind me, I spun around to see the shape of a large cat in the shadows of the underbrush. "You…you're the one that lead Ichigo around last time aren't you?" it turned and walked away, "Wait!" I followed after it never really able to catch up even though it only seemed to be walking I'd only catch glimpses of it's tail disappearing around trees or past bushes. I stopped propping my hands on my knees out of breath and looked in front of me it was just standing there watching. "Jerk…" I let myself fall to the ground. "I'm going to make a wild guess that you are probably the one my dad told me to find but unless I catch you it doesn't matter right." I heard it yawn and lay down. "You've just been walking how are you tired?"

"_You assume a lot don't you?"_ a rough but playful voice asked. I sat up and stared at the feline in front of me. All I could see clearly were it's blue eyes but I swear it was smirking at me. _"Though I can understand why, you have been through much haven't you Grimmjow. Yes I am the one you are looking for-"_

"_**Do not listen to that one Grimmjow."**_ I turned behind me and saw another shadow of a cat with the same blue eyes._** "That one is the same as the one you fought last time you were here. He's cunning and cruel."**_

"_Don't give him that bull, you're the bad one here."_ The one that was laying down growled standing up and bristling. _"Grimmjow come I'll take you where you need to go!"_ it turned to leave, _"Well?_" It asked impatiently tail lashing back and forth, I was to say at the least very confused. _"Or do you not want to find yourself?"_ Huh? Wait…. This sounds familiar…

"How is following either of you regardless going to help me find me? Even if each of you is a part of me you are only that right, a part?" Both looked at me as if waiting for me to continue, though I had no idea what I was saying to be honest. I mean I remember what happened when I had to fight myself and how he was only one small part he wasn't completely me. "If I'm going to find the animal I'm looking for it has to be me, not you. … That barely even makes sense to me…. You are me but not fully me so you aren't what I'm looking for… so I'm just looking for …myself." Self revelations, how people come up with them I don't know but I think I just did.

"_**Have you made a choice then?"**_ the second asked after I was quiet for a time. I looked at them and turned away walking in the opposite direction. "_**Hey! Where are you going!? Th-there's nothing over there!" **_there was a cave that I wanted to look in, I remember it from a few dreams I think it has crystals in it and I was bored while trying to find my answer.

"_Oh be quiet and let the kid get lost! If he doesn't want help then leave him be. He'll get lost and come crying back for help watch."_

I looked over my shoulder and smirked, "I won't get lost, not this time. Because this time I know who I am." I turned towards the cave opening and saw my reflection on the first crystal, "I am a shifter like my father, I am a panther too." The light shifted making the crystal shine white momentarily and when it cleared I was staring at a white panther with teal marking under the eyes black paws and black tipped tail. "I… did it…?" I honestly couldn't believe it as I watched everything around me change, I had entered my dream-heart. I looked over to where the two felines had been but there was only one now, one pure white panther. I looked down at myself seeing I was still a person. "You are me right?" it nodded before running the markings I had seen in the reflection appearing as it came closer before leaping, I didn't move I had no reason to and the cat went right into me.

I gasped as I was brought out of my dream-heart abruptly. I looked around panting, "What…happened?" I asked my dad who looked incredibly shocked. "What?" he told me to look at myself, I looked down and was met with the sight of giant furry black paws. "AH! I! I changed!" I stood looking myself over, I had shifted into my panther form, "Um…." It's really weird having four legs and no hands… and a tail…

"It took me a week to figure it out, how the heck did you manage in one day?!" he pouted like a little kid, I looked up at the sky to see it was already really late. "So not fair… but I guess good job." He said still playing at being mad. "Oh hey Sousuke I thought you'd be training till after mid…what did you do to him?" Ichigo was slung over his back completely unconscious.

"I may have pushed him a bit farther then I had intended to, but he did manage to cut me three times before losing consciousness. I see your son has also made rather quick progress as well. Congratulations I suppose. I am going to take him back to the village, you should help him out of his animal form before returning." He told us before heading off back towards the village.

"He can be a jerk sometimes but he means well…most of the time…." Vanthrin chuckled, "Alright so changing back is pretty much just the opposite of what you did to shift into that form." I nodded and closed my eyes thinking about being a person again, it took a few minutes but I shifted back. "Good, now lets go eat I'm sure your hungry." My stomach replies before I could by growling making us both laugh as we headed back.

()()()()

**And that's that. Now you have to wait another week. I had been thinking about Grimmjow going on this long soul search within himself then I was writing it and I was like…..ehhhhhh no. So you get this instead. **

**Tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Happy new year! We'll start off with Ichigo today.**

()()()()

I feel like shit… I can barely even move after training last night with Aizen. I don't even remember how I got in bed, and yet as with yesterday he came in at the crack of dawn and pulled my ass out of bed. Grimmjow and his dad were waiting in the same spot as yesterday and I was once again given some much needed food before I took a closer look at Grimmjow, "What's under your eyes?" I asked confused, there were teal markings Under them now making him look much more wild then just his blue hair made did. Aizen stopped and turned to look at what I was talking about. Grimmjow just gave me a confused look, "Look at your reflection in your sword." I told him and he did as I said before gasping, we both looked at his father who shrugged.

"It happens sometimes, I didn't used to have this blue stripe in my hair till I found my animal form, he kept the eye markings he gets when he's in his." He explained casually, "Now shall we go?" he walked off Grimmjow shrugging as he put his sword away and followed waving at me as he went. I followed Aizen once more to the clearing we had been in.

"You managed three shallow cuts yesterday, but just using your senses and a blade won't do to much in battle against most magical creatures I'm sure you understand this. So this time not only are you to try and cut me but burn at the same time with magic." You know with the fact that he keeps telling me to hurt him I'd almost think he was some sort of creepy masochist "I can tell what you are thinking from that look on you face and no I am not, this is how I was taught as well. To simply set you up with a magic dummy will not prepare you correctly for the real world as they can not think and react as a living breathing person can. It's annoying and a pain to have to get hurt, but it's all the more reason for me to make it hard for you to do such, I do not enjoy getting cut or burned. Now let's begin."

And so begun a repeat of yesterday, me getting thrown on my ass everyone other second, and just barely missing him. "Damnit….Why can't I do it again? …" I growled under my breath it was already noon and I had only gotten him once. I had thought I had gotten the hang of sensing him yesterday but today is different and I don't know why. I was just about to get up again to try and attack him when something barreled into me knocking me flat on my face and the air out of my lungs. "Ugh…."

"Damnit! What the hell was that for!?" that's Grimmjow's voice. I looked up to see a normal sized white panther shaking itself off, well not completely white it's paws and the tip of it tail were black and under the eyes was teal. So that's Grimmjow's animal form.

"Oops, I didn't mean to interrupt your training there Sosuke." Vanthrin said coming from out of the bushes, he was almost twice the size of Grimmjow in his animal form. "Guess I got carried away and didn't pay attention to how close we were to you guys." Grimmjow came over and nudged me with his nose asking if I was ok and apologizing for landing on me.

"I'll be fine don't worry, but damn your animal form is cool …. and soft." I added after running my hand over the fur on his head. "Like really soft." He huffed and pulled back looking away. "Haha, I bet you'd be blushing if you were in human form right now!"

"Shut up!" he pushed me over pinning me with one of his giant paws. I just kept laughing and he growl before dropping his weight on me making my air leave me again. "Not so funny now huh?" I went to hit his head but he jumped away with a laugh and started to get into a pouncing position swinging his tail playfully a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Don't you dare." I glared at him guessing what he was going to do, he pretty much smirked at me and leapt as I scrambled out of the way. "Jerk!" he turned with smooth movements and leapt again catching my leg with his paw. "Ah!" I was headed face first to the ground again and threw my arms up and closed my eyes but landed on something soft instead. "Huh?" Grimmjow had caught me and was looking at me rather triumphantly. "Show off." I huffed, but couldn't help but smile and scratch his ear making him mumble and shake me off. "It seems like you're really comfortable in that form though."

"It was really weird at first but yeah it feels natural now. How are you doing?" he asked as we continued to ignore the adults staring at us. I sighed and explained what was going on. "So in other words not so good?" I nodded running a hand through my hair.

"Seriously Sosuke? You are using your illusion to that extent already? That's kind of harsh don't you think?" Vanthrin said with a bit of an annoyed growl in his words. My uncle shrugged stating that the creatures we would be fighting would not be kind enough to hold back so why should he. "Sounds like an excuse to show off and be a prick if you ask me."

"Yes well I didn't ask you so now if you would kindly take your son and go rough house somewhere else. We have some actual training to get done." Aizen said dodging the statement which just made me figure that Vanthrin had hit the nail on the head. Vanthrin shook his head coming over to me and whispered.

"His main ability is illusion, he twists the magic around him to do many things, such as make it look as though he isn't there, or sound like he's in several places at once. I don't know how much that will help but it's all I can give you for now."

"You better not be giving him hints cat."

"No I was just commenting on how much of an ass you can be when you feel like showing off and how he better make sure to stay as alert as possible. Come on Grimmjow let's go. Try not to get killed Ichigo." He bounded off into the forest Grimmjow nodding at me before following. I stood up and readied myself thinking about what I had just been told. He uses the magic around us and twists it, but how can I use that against him… I took a deep breath as he vanished from sight once more also thinking about what he had told me the day prior. He had said not to rely on my eyes or ears, not my physical ones anyway, but to reach out with my magic. Mom once said that there are magic folk who have lost their sight or hearing that use magic to make up for it. That they see through their magic and hear with it. All I have to do is figure out how…

()()()()(Grimm)

We had gone back to the small clearing we had been in yesterday and my father shifted into a normal sized panther when we got there telling me to do the same. It took me a few minutes but I did it and as soon as I opened my eyes I saw he was getting ready to pounce. I quickly moved out of the way but he kept coming, "What the hell?" he snagged one of my back legs making me tumble, then explained that I had to get completely comfortable in my feline form, and the best way to do that was to fight and run. I decided to run when he shifted into a panther twice my size. I took off as fast as I could, it was my first time really moving around in this body and I tripped a few times before I was able to keep my feet –or paws I guess- firmly under me allowing me to go faster. I heard the branches shaking and saw leaves falling. "Shi-!" I yelled as I skidded to a stop as he dropped down right where I would have been before turning and taking off to the right.

It was basically a game of cat and mouse but with two cats… I really don't like being on the mouse side…. I tried at one point to turn and fight him but got thrown to the side and landed on something. When I stood up and shook myself off I realized it was Ichigo so I went to check how he was completely forgetting my father for a moment. He said he was fine and ran a hand through my fur –still a weird thought- saying it was soft, if cats could blush I probably would be simply because that was the first time I had been petted -that's weird too- and it felt good. Now I know why cats purr when you scratch their ears. He caught on to it though and started teasing me about it so I pushed him back down. He was still laughing about it though so I let myself fall on him making his grunt then backed off when he tried to hit me. Well turnabout's fair play so I decided to pounce on him, he managed to get away from the first one but not the second and he started to fall when I caught his leg. My momentum allowed me to get underneath him so that he didn't face plant.

We talked a bit after he called me a show off, then the adults made themselves known and we had to get back to training. Vanthrin waited till we were a good bit away from Ichigo and his uncle to attack me again. I jumped taking to the trees going from one branch to the next. He was chasing me from the ground as his larger form couldn't get up into the tighter branches like I could. He did however every once and awhile jump up and hit the branches to try and make me lose footing the first few times only slightly messed me up but then he hit the branch just as my paw was coming down making it move and me slip back down to the ground and I landed on him.

"Ah…ow…oops." He muttered as I slid off him shaking myself off as he rolled away. "Wasn't expecting you to drop on me." He said as he shook himself off too before he sat down and started to lick his fur smooth. Wonder if I'd ever be able to get used to doing that…

"It's not like I tried too…" I muttered before my stomach growled it was well into the afternoon. "I'm so hungry…" I whined laying down with my head on my paws. "I can't go on…" he laughed flicking my ear with his tail saying we could go hunt for something to eat. "Really?!" I shot up making him laugh once more, I couldn't help but be excited though, it would be my first time hunting not only as a panther but alongside my father. He taught me how to tell one scent from another and pinpoint them. We caught a large elk and filled out bellies. "Ah~ so full~" I sighed laying on my side as he cleaned his face with his paw like all cats do… I probably should too. Just as I was about to sit up to do so though he came over and start giving me a bath. "Ah! Dad! Stop I can do it myself!" I growled trying to squirm away from him but he held me down saying how he wanted to take care of his cute cub. "I'm not cute damnit get off!" as much as it made me feel like a small child I couldn't help but be a bit happy. I still put up a fuss but let him continue for the most part.

"Alright how about we find a nice warm sunny spot and take a cat nap I don't feel like running around with a full belly." He yawned standing, I laughed commenting on how he was just as lazy as Stark. "Yeah you're probably right, but I'm better at hiding it when Sousuke is around so he doesn't think I am. Well at least not to the extent that Stark is anyway." He laughed walking off leaving me to follow. "But for now until I believe that you are completely and utterly comfortable with this form this is basically what we will be doing. When I was learning I stayed in my cat form for three weeks straight to help, you know Lili Stark's girl, she did the same thing. She's only just a few years older then you actually. I would like it if you could stay in animal form too but while staying in the Fea village we agreed with Byakuya that it would be best not to."

"So after we leave then will you want me to stay as a cat? I mean from what you said we are leaving tomorrow aren't we?" he nodded. "I was really scared and worried about leaving, but now I almost can't wait. I want to see what's beyond the forest, I've been stuck in the village my whole life. But there's still a big part of me that doesn't want to leave, especially now that I have friends there… and I didn't really get to say good bye…" I sighed thinking about seeing them coming to the house just as we were entering the forest.

"You'll see them again Grimmjow I'm sure of it. I'm sure they'll forgive you after hitting you once or twice and you tell them a fantastical tale of how you saved the world." I laughed agreeing, there was no way Nnoitora wouldn't hit me at least twice for leaving like that. But they like listening to Urahara just as much as I do, so they'd definitely listen to the story I'd have to tell. "Ah this looks like a nice spot~" he plopped down stretching out in a large patch of sun tail flicking happily. "Nap time." I chuckled laying out next to him the sun felt really good on my fur and I found myself drifting off quickly.

()()()()

**And there you have it, one day closer to going on an adventure. Tell me what you think. See you all next year!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A day late, I was so dead tired yesterday that I completely forgot it was Wednesday and that I update on Wednesdays. Oh well. Starting with Ichigo.**

()()()()

It was well into the afternoon and I was dead tired not to mention hungry, but Aizen wouldn't let us take a break till I had hit him again. Good incentive, but that only gets a person so far when they are already running on fumes… "I …can barely … move let alone follow your movements anymore…" I panted out ready to collapse. I had sorta managed to do what I had been trying. I was able to at least hear him through my magic but seeing him was still not within my capability it seemed. And hearing only goes so far. I had hit him only once since Vanthrin gave me that clue though. "I need to rest and eat even Yoruichi let me take a small break to refill my belly." I stated my legs shaking, their limits passed and ready to give out. He was just barely breathing slightly harder then normal, and tilted his head in contemplation before nodding and walking off saying he'd get something for us to eat.

More then happy at his words I let myself fall to the ground near instantly passing out. I was woken by the smell of cooking meat about an hour later, and I'm honestly surprised that he let me sleep that long and I voiced as such making him chuckle, "I did actually try to wake you when I got back but you were out like a light. I guess I pushed you a bit too hard… I just…" he sighed, "I know it won't happen immediately that's impossible but I want you to be prepared for what's to come. And I guess I just got so focused on that, that I didn't think about how much I was making you do with so little." I shrugged saying he had his reasons but that I wouldn't mind if he focused a little more on the here and now in the future. "The here and now in the future? Sounds a bit contradictory if you ask me." He smirked and I gave one in return it did sound weird when you think about it, "Foods done eat up."

We ate silently but made sure to pace ourselves the only comment really was him saying he didn't realize how hungry he actually was till he started eating. After we were done we rested a bit longer to let our stomachs settle, "What's it like out there? I mean I've traveled but never like you I'm sure." I asked as I lay back looking at the clouds. He hummed thinking before telling me of some of the places he had been. The mountains to the south that stretched out the whole way to the sea, of the sea itself and it's vastness. Forests far beyond this one, one's home to much more dangerous and or beautiful creatures then the ones here. He talked of the different villages, both human and magical that he had been to as well. "It almost sounds like you've been everywhere. I know that's not possible but it still sounds like it. I honestly can't wait to see some of it." I sat up feeling excitement suddenly bubbling within me after hearing his tales. "I think I'm good to keep going now." I stood and he followed agreeing that we had waited long enough.

()()()()(Grimm)

I woke with a yawn and stretched shaking myself further awake as well as getting the dust from my fur. "That was a good nap~." My father said through a yawn as he too stretched. "Alright ready to get back to it?" I nodded but didn't take off rather I got down in a crouch tail slowly swishing behind me. "Ah not going to run I see? You sure you're ready to tussle with your old man though?" I smirked as my tail twitched just before pouncing at him. We wrestled in our feline forms for a good while neither of us being very careful using both teeth and claws. "Not bad for a cub…" he panted as we broke apart one time. I was panting heavily a lot heavier then him, "but still not good enough to win against me if you are that tired already." He launched forward at me again and once more we started fighting it ended with me getting pinned under him with my belly up and his paw on my throat. "That's enough for today, I'm surprised you lasted so long, you are definitely going to be sore in the morning though." He said letting me up and started to clean his wounds. I tilted my head watching him, I had yet to do any of the cat like things yet but it seemed so natural for him. I went to stand but flinched in pain from a bite on my left front leg. Without really thinking about it yet conscious of it at the same time I licked it to try and soothe the pain. I guess that's why it's natural for him it's simply instinct.

After we had finished cleaning ourselves –halfway through he had come over and helped me against my protests that I could do it myself- we started to head back but he wanted us to stay as cats till we were at the edge of the village. "I'm soooo hungry…." I whined as we got closer. He assured me that Byakuya would have something for us and that right after I ate I was to go to bed and get as much sleep as I could. "I am completely ok with that." I said with a yawn as we got to the village shifting back. Ichigo and Aizen were arriving at the same time, and Ichigo was actually awake this time… well for the most part he looked as tired as I felt. "Rough day?" he nodded hiding a yawn behind his hand as he stumbled a bit nearly nodding off as he walked. "What did he do to you?" I asked letting him lean on me.

"Oh you know, just threw me into some trees and onto the ground and sent blasts of magic at me to burn me and other such fun stuff…. I am so dead…. Turn into a cat so I can use your fuzziness as a pillow…." He muttered half out of it making me chuckle at him. I told my dad I'd take him to Renji's then come back, Aizen tried to say that I'd get lost but Vanthrin told him I'd be fine. I got him there after keeping him from falling several time and said good-night to them both. "Hey Grimm…" I turned back around, "Thanks, for deciding to come."

"Go to sleep, you get strangely mushy when you are super tired." I told him laughing and he chuckled too agreeing that he had always gotten really soft when he was tired. "Well you are kind at heart so I'm not that surprised, Mom said that there are two times you can really see a person. When they are drunk off their ass, and when they are super tired." He nodded agreeing with the statement before saying good-night and heading to his room. This would be our last night here, tomorrow we would be setting out to find the one Elrinas had told us about. We'd be leaving home and had no idea when we'd return. Like I had said to my father, it was scary and exciting at the same time. I almost felt like I wouldn't be able to sleep but knew that I was too tired not too. I made my way back to Byakuya's having learned the route very quickly which seemed to surprise Aizen.

"No wonder he said he didn't need to go with you. I was expecting you to get lost." He told me as I ate forcing myself to take my time while trying to stay awake too.

"I've always been good at remembering the way of things. I have a good portion of the forest memorized actually, the two miles close to the village to be more precise. It helps a lot when hunting especially in the winter, or when idiots who don't know what they are doing go for a stroll…" I sighed. "You've no idea how many people I've had to hunt down that have gotten lost in the woods simply because they weren't smart enough to stay on the trail or to at least pay attention to where they were going. Night." I set my empty plate down and headed back to the room I had been given, I was more then ready to crash for the night.

My father came into the room with food just past dawn saying it was time to get up. "We'll eat, pack up, collect Ichigo and Sousuke from Renji's -Sousuke went over to get Ichigo up, then we'll head out." He told me as he ate too having brought his food in with mine. "We will be making as much of a straight shot for the place Keisuke told you about as possible. From what we can tell it will take roughly a month and a half or so to get there, and that's factoring in a bit of searching. Though how we'll actually find this person… and then gaining their help…. Elrinas said you'd have to figure that out yourselves didn't he?" I nodded my mouth full of food. "So there will be that as well. Then from there we will have to back track to a point and head south west. That's where we will hopefully find and help his brother come back to hisself." He explained as we finished eating.

It didn't take long to get ready as I had everything still in my pack from when I brought it with me. We made sure to grab water and some food should we find ourselves in places where we are unable to hunt. Ichigo and Aizen were already heading over to us when we came out Renji following behind. Rukia ran past me to tackle hug Ichigo saying that she'd miss him and that he had better come back safely. Renji cleared his throat and looked off to the side irritated that she always acted like that with Ichigo but not himself. She ignored him and gave me a hug to saying the same thing, and that if I didn't come back and made Nel cry she'd hunt me down into the afterlife and kick my ass making me laugh. She then went to stand by Renji and the two saw us off, but we stopped short of leaving as someone called out to Aizen and Ichigo. It was the Elder, Ichigo's Grandfather.

"What do you want old man?" Aizen asked him, "We need to leave." He was asked why he was in such a hurry and why he was taking Ichigo and I with him. "I don't think you are privy to that information. Besides from what I know you've never cared for Ichigo so why start pretending to do so now? But I suppose if you must know something then know this old man." He said as he began walking away. "Unlike you we care for our family and we are going to save what little of it we have left." Yamamoto tried to call out demanding answers.

"Did you ever think that maybe the reason they don't want to talk to you is because you don't act like the father or grandfather you are supposed to be?" I said the others having stopped walking away when I spoke up. "All you ever seem to do is demand things of them. Do this, do that, tell me. You never actually ask and from what I can tell you don't really listen either. Just something to think about." I gave a very slight bow before joining the other three who gave me strange looks but said nothing as we left the village.

"Why did you say all that boy? You have no connection to him and had no reason to speak with him." Aizen asked not looking at me as he led the way.

"Not to him no, but I have one with Ichigo, and through Ichigo you. Knowing that he is Ichigo's grandfather yet knowing how he acts towards him is confusing and strange to me as my Grandfather has only even be kind and caring. I guess I just wanted to somehow get him to see a different side of things so that it may be better for the two of you with him in the future." I shrugged I honestly have no idea why I spoke up but that was my best guess. He nodded saying nothing more as my father patted my shoulder telling me it was a kind thing for me to do. "So we are out of the village now, do you want me to go into my feline form now?"

"Yes." He told me the explained to a confused Ichigo why as I shifted, "It's the easiest and fastest way to become fully comfortable in our animal forms. To simply stay as the animal for a prolonged time." Aizen looked back over his shoulder with a stern look making Vanthrin swallow which I questioned him on. "I doubt that will happen Sousuke," he continued to glare making Vanthrin sigh, "There are some who have lost themselves to their animal form and become stuck but from what I know of my boy that won't happen."

"You mean because of what happened when he was younger? When he got sick?" Ichigo asked. Vanthrin nodded. "Then he shouldn't have a problem." We didn't train at all that day simply started off towards the mountains at noon Ichigo and I were sent off to hunt so that we could start learning how to work together with me as a cat. We did the same when we stopped for the night. "It seems like we've gone pretty far and yet nowhere at all." Ichigo yawned as he laid against me deciding to use my furry side as a pillow rather then the ground.

"Dad said that they think it will take more then a month to get where we are going. Then longer still to find this supposed person." I told him as I curled around him to keep him warm as a chill wind blew making him shiver. "What do you think he's like? This person?" I asked the older men.

"Probably off his rocker I'm sure. To have gone back and forth from one personality to the other, he probably got stuck somewhere in between and that's why he's immune to it." My father said in pretty much the same position with Aizen as I was with Ichigo, makes sense. This way they wouldn't really need extra things like blankets and pillows slowing them down. "But for now let's not worry too much about it we will be stopping to train a bit tomorrow so get some sleep both of you."

"Vanthrin is right, for now you need to think of how to best get stronger and increase your abilities. We will think of how to deal with the man when we get closer to the mountains. There are going to be many interesting trials for you between here and there I'm sure. The two of you will be working together to train tomorrow, and for the next week." Aizen told us before closing his eyes and pulling his cloak tighter about himself. With that I yawned and laid my head down on my paws closing my eyes. After awhile I was woken by Ichigo poking my nose.

"What?" I whispered not looking at him. He told me he Elrinas was close and that he wanted to go talk to him and say good-bye. "Arlight, so go…" he poked me again saying that I should come with him, "Fine….." I yawned again and go up as silently as I could following him into he woods. "Hi Elrinas." I said still half asleep making the spirit/fawn chuckle he was in his deer form when we found him but he shifted to his fawn state.

"You have started your adventure then. I wish you luck and safety, may you return to these woods once more." He gave a slight bow, "Theses are for you, the small sprites that live near my home made them when I told them all that you had told me. They will help keep you safe from certain nature magics. We all hope that they will aid you in your journey and that it will be fruitful." He gave us what looked like braided stone -not sure how that works but hey magic right- rings. I changed back so that I could put it on then returned to my cat form.

"Thank you very much Elrinas." Ichigo said bowing to him I thanked him as well lowering my head in a cat bow.

"Ichigo, there is something I have learned from the forest when I asked it of the one I told you of. There is one who may be able to tell you how to gain the help of that which can defend against the sharao. He however may be just as dangerous should you catch him in a bad mood for he too is a spirit older then myself even. You will find him near the mountains as well, look for a red fox at the gate it will lead you where you need." He told us before bowing to us, "May the spirits of magic and nature watch over you both." He said before leaving. We bowed once more as well even though he had already gone then returned to our makeshift camp.

()()()()

**Yay the journey has started and there's more mystery people! So who do you think these two are? The one who knows and the one who can defend? Any thoughts on the matter? **


	37. Chapter 37

**A bit late sorry I was too lazy to get my laptop out ;P **

**We'll be starting with Ichigo.**

()()()()

When we got back we found both adults awake and waiting for us. Vanthrin looked more amused then anything while my uncle looked irritated. "Have a nice stroll in the nightly woods?" he asked and I scratched my head embarrassed at getting caught.

"We didn't go for a stroll we were talking to Elrinas." Grimmjow spoke up laying down where he had been before I woke him. "He told us of another spirit who may know how to gain the help of the person in the mountains." He yawned and laid his head on his paws, tail flicking lazily. Aizen hummed ready to say something but Vanthrin just chuckled saying how lucky we were to have such amazing friends before promptly laying back down pulling Aizen with him gaining multiple complaints from my uncle. I laughed at them before laying back down as I had before curled up against Grimmjow's warm fur. In the morning we were sent to catch breakfast first thing. After eating we were told that training started immediately as Aizen sent a fire blast at Grimmjow, I barely had time to draw my sword and deflect it telling him to get going as his father charged us. We ran into the forest, myself blocking my uncle's magic while Grimmjow would block his father. "We can't just keep running Ichigo!" he panted.

"I know, but every time we try to stop and fight we get blown up!" I growled, it was really frustrating not being able to do anything. When it was just Aizen I at least had a moment or two to collect myself and defend but now with Vanthrin being thrown into the mix- even with Grimmjow keeping him back- it's always one or the other coming at us and we can only do so much. "It's a risk but you willing?" he nodded as we dodged another fire blast. "Switch with me, you take Aizen and I'll take your dad." He gave me a look that said he thought I was insane, "You got a better idea?" he growled out that he didn't and waited for his father to attack sliding under him rather then tackling him. I jumped off a tree trunk to get over top of him cutting downward at him. I caught his shoulder as I heard Aizen cry out.

"Clever, switching, but did you forget Aizen's illusion? Grimmjow hasn't fought against it before, that was the only hit he'll get." Vanthrin said facing off against me, Grimmjow and I were now back to back with Aizen on one side and Vanthrin on the other.

"So? That wasn't the point, it was to separate you." I grinned as I lunged magic swirling around my blade while I cut towards him. His eyes widened before he jumped back just dodging the blade, but not the magic as it scorched his fur making him hiss. "Grimm, feel him out don't look for him." I called over my shoulder when I felt the now familiar tingle of my uncle's magic as he hid himself. I heard Grimmjow grunt in reply before throwing up a defensive spell to repel his father as he lunged. It nearly shattered with just the first impact but I renewed it just in time for it to survive the second. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough to fix it before the third and he busted through. I rolled to the side and lunged at him immediately after I got to my feet trying to keep myself between him and Grimmjow.

()()()()(Grimm)

My tail twitched as I scented the air, I was still new to the whole magic thing but I could feel something nearby. I jumped back as I felt the fur on my side stand up then swiped my paw towards that area catching cloth before a blast of air knocked me back. I rolled and quickly shook myself trying to tell where he was again but didn't react quick enough when he came down from above me and got driven to the ground. His knee was on top on my head, and he had cast some kind of binding spell on the rest of me. I growled and struggled against the invisible bonds while he got up and backed away. He relinquished his illusion as he headed for Ichigo.

I doubled my struggle knowing that Ichigo'd be facing them both now. "Damnit!" I roared as I forced myself to move against the spell, I could hear Ichigo panting and cry out as one of them attacked. When I saw him thrown into my line of sight and barely throw up a shield to block a fireball I lost hold on my cat form shifting back to human somehow slipping from the magical bonds and drew my sword attacking Aizen. This obviously surprised him as his eyes were huge, but at that point I couldn't really have cared as I cut at him in quick and rash movements. He jumped back throwing up a shield of his own as I brought my sword down. I refused to let the power of it make me bounce off and bore down on it till I saw cracks.

"Grimmjow!" I heard Ichigo call out, I looked to the side just in time to see my father coming at me but in an instant Ichigo was between us with his barrier up throwing him back. The shield I was pushing against vanished and Aizen stepped back but neither he nor my father made any move to attack. Both of us kept our swords up and at the ready, not sure what was going on.

"How did you get out of that spell? It shouldn't have slipped just because you changed?" Aizen asked with a complete dumbfounded look on his face, aside from his surprise just before that was the most expression I had ever seen out of the man. I shook my head honestly not knowing. I felt my legs shaking but refused to let myself fall let alone lower my blade, Ichigo seemed to be in the same state as I. "We are done for the day, it's now past noon you can put your weapons away." He said before he started pacing for lack of a better word as he mumbled to himself. Ichigo and I both fell to the ground exhausted.

My father came over checking us for wounds and healing what he could, "Sorry my healing magic isn't the best in the world. But I have to say that was quite something, and the fact that you stumped him hard enough to making him pace?" he whistled as he watched Aizen. "Tell me what you remember." He asked turning back to us.

"He came at me from above and pinned me with magic. When I saw Ichigo get thrown into my line of sight… I don't know I just lost it I guess…" I really didn't know what happened or where that sudden strength came from.

"Did you perhaps make eye contact?" We looked at him confused, "Yes it's important." I thought about it for a moment then nodded. We had just for a split second right before I changed back to being human and I said as much, "Do you remember the connection I spoke of?" I nodded, "That's how you did that then. You probably never would have noticed, but the way you were wielding your blade just then was similar to Ichigo. In that second of eye contact he subconsciously shared his knowledge and power with you allowing you to not only over power Sousuke's spell but to fight against him. This however was a two way street and Ichigo therein gained your quick reflexes allowing him to block me."

"For them to already be able to do such a thing…." Aizen said still confused though much less now that he had an answer.

"It wasn't on purpose so it's not really that surprising, we did push them into a corner after all. And it's not like it hasn't happened between the three of us in desperate times. Even though we don't have as strong a connection they do." Vanthrin said as he stood, "We'll get food you two rest up alright?" we nodded laying back on the ground as they adults went off Vanthrin teasing Aizen about getting out done by a couple of kids.

()()()()(Ichigo)

For as tired as I was I couldn't fall asleep when they left to get food. "Hey Grimmjow…" he hummed in response telling me he was listening. "That was pretty cool, when you did that. But it felt kinda weird…like I was moving too even though I wasn't…" I rolled to my side using my arm as a pillow as I looked over to him.

"Yeah it was the same with me when you came to my aid, but it was cool you're right. … uhhhhh I'm so dead…." He groaned rolling over onto his stomach. "I bet it's going to be even harder tomorrow…." I nodded agreeing, there was no way Aizen wouldn't prepare for this next time. "Do you think they'll do something similar tomorrow? Should we try to plan for it somehow?" he asked me crossing his arms under his chin. I thought about it nodding it would probably be different but most likely only because they would be ready for the possibility of the 'connection' thing happening. We were just about to start talking about it when they came back. "So much for planning ahead…" he muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"We won't be training too much tomorrow as I'd like to get out of this forest by the end of the week." Aizen said as they started prepping the elk they had caught. "Near the edge there is a large creature unlike I'm sure either of you have seen, and though I'm sure we could easily rid ourselves of it I'd rather not be bothered with having to. It is large ugly and smells of rotted flesh." He told us. This seemed to spark something in Grimmjow's head as he started digging through his pack for something. He pulled out the book Urahara had given him as a present and started flipping through the pages.

"Index….let's try this…." He mumbled after he scanned the page. He flipped to the middle of the book arriving on some gruesome looking creatures. "Is it one of these?" he asked holding up for my uncle to see. Aizen nodded saying it was the one on the left. "Let's see….Not very smart, very strong physically but only has slight magical power. Carnivorous, prefers solitude and lives in caves. These pictures are really disgusting…"

"Trust me they are nothing compared to a real troll." Vanthrin told us having come over to look at the book. "The three of us went against one a long time ago, and have made it a priority to stay as far away as possibly from them, Coyote almost got eaten…." Grimmjow and I both grimaced at that saying we were more then ok with staying away from them too. "Good, now come on food's almost done, we'll eat, rest then continue on till sundown. And you might want to start reading through that more thoroughly who knows, it may help." Grimmjow nodded putting the book away.

"Do you want me back in my cat form after we eat?" he asked and Vanthrin nodded saying that till we were out of the forest I was to stay in it, except for strange circumstances like the one earlier during training. "Alright then you are going to have to hold the book." He told me as he poked me, I laughed brushing him off saying I wanted to know what was in it to so I didn't mind. The rest of the day was boring for the most part. Me and Grimmjow spent it acting like kids as we chased each other back and forth to see who could stay away longest. At one point we ended up barreling into Aizen and he got really pissed off while Vanthrin just laughed. It's amazing how different the two of them are yet they seem to work really well together when they have to.

When we made camp for the night Grimmjow and I were sent to get food and then were left to read while the adults got it ready. We got through two chapters talking about small creatures of nature with minimum magical powers that weren't very dangerous before we were told to go to sleep. I put the bag back in Grimmjow's pack and curled up against his warm fur saying good-night to everyone before falling asleep.

()()()()

**Not much to say other then you might have to start waiting more then a week from now on since I ran out of backlog. This is the last full chapter I have written out for now.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the wait I guess it's been like a month or something since I last posted right? Well here's the next one, but I have nothing started for the next chapter so I don't know when you'll get it.**

()()()()(grimm)

For the next week we trained on and off, one day was just travel while the next was split between gaining ground and training. By the end of the week Ichigo and I were ready to have a day long sleep. Unfortunately that would have to wait as we were trying to be sneaky and get around the trolls. Yes multiple, there were four of them. Aizen said that it has been known to happen during their mating seasons, which we were unlucky enough to be in the middle of. Three males were fighting over a female and we were hoping they'd be to busy to notice us. Our luck however seems to suck as the female seemed to grow bored of watching and was looking around and just so happened to spot us.

The males looked in our direction upon her surprised grunt and apparently decided that we'd be a great wedding gift. "Get ready you two, three full grown trolls can be a real pain in the ass." Vanthrin growled taking on his larger cat form before leaping at the one on the left. Aizen threw up a shield over us as another brought a huge club down at me and Ichigo. These things were huge, taller then some of the buildings back home even. When the shield broke Ichigo went after it while it was off balance and I followed behind him. He used his magic to burn the trolls leg as he cut it making it cry out and go even further off balance. It started swinging it's arms trying to stay upright causing the club to be flailed about. I dodged it as I ran closer I used my claws to run up it's front and tried for it's neck only to be swatted off like some bug. "Grimmjow!"

"I'm ok." I grunted as I shook my head trying to clear it as Ichigo came to my side pulling up a barrier. "Your uncle is right though they smell really freaking bad… it'll take forever to get this stench out of my nose." He nodded agreeing. "Let's try that again, I think I can make it up this time." I told him getting into a crouch waiting for him to lift the shield, he did and we both sprang forward he attacked as he had before and I jumped over him making my way up once more. This time I did manage to get to the beast's throat biting down and oh my god it tasted more disgusting then I could have ever imagined. It began thrashing and I heard Ichigo call out but I held on with teeth and claws. I wasn't going to let go till it was down.

It started to choke and fall backwards so I jumped off just before it hit the ground. I really wanted to vomit but the third one was still alive and for some reason Aizen was taking it on by himself. I looked for my father and saw him laying behind Aizen inside of a black and purple barrier and he wasn't moving. Aizen was doing his best to stay between the final troll and my father as Ichigo ran to his aid. After getting over the shock I followed behind and helped down the final male. The female though was now enraged and came after us. Ichigo got hit and flung to the side colliding hard with a tree before falling limp to the ground leaving me and a slightly wounded Aizen. "Grimmjow get around behind her and wait for my signal!" he yelled at me, not knowing what else to do I listened. He fired a blast at it to get it's attention while I got around behind. "Attack!" I jumped as high as I could clawing and biting while I felt her getting hit by his magic in front. She started to fall back and I barely got out from under her.

"Check Ichigo!" he yelled running to my father lowering his shield to start healing him. I ran over to Ichigo sniffing at him and calling for him. He was still breathing which was good, but he wouldn't wake up. I shifted back to my human form and picked him up carrying him over to Aizen and my father. "Lay him there see if he has any open wounds if he does change back to a cat and lick them clean for now. I have to focus on Van." It was the first time I had seen him so worried let alone call my father by a nickname. I did as I was told checking Ichigo over, he had a gash on his arm and head so I cleaned those before looking over to Aizen. His arm was bleeding really bad and he looked ready to pass out. I scooted closer and licked the wound lightly making him jump, "Please do,"he said after realizing what I was doing, "it'll help it to stop bleeding at least." I nodded and cleaned it the best I could. "He got hit full force with a club taking a hit meant for me…idiot…they're both idiots…." He said as I laid next to him to keeping warm as he was shivering. "You surprise me you know that. You and Ichigo both have a natural instinct to protect and care, you get it from your parents no doubt. Masaki was like that too. And this idiot as well. I never had that instinct, I knew I had to look out for my siblings but that was more a duty in my mind then a natural thing to do…" His voice was straining and it sounded lke he was forcing himself to talk, "but you all….you naturally go to those that need help. It's what sets you all apart from the rest of us…. Most would see that as a flaw…I did once….. but now….."

"Aizen!" he fell on me passing out from blood and energy loss. "Damn…." I changed once more and laid him next to my father and Ichigo next to him and started a fire. I got some of the salted meat we brought with us out to eat as I didn't want to leave them to go hunt. I also got out the blankets that we did bring and covered the three with them as best I could. I switched between them in my cat form to help keep them warm. It was a long night and I didn't sleep for any of it as I watched over them. At around midnight Ichigo woke up enough to ask for water but then fell right back asleep after I helped him get it. A few hours later the same happened with Aizen and he tried to stay awake saying he had to heal them more but I forced him down telling him that he didn't have the energy and would kill himself if he did. I had dressed their wounds as well, and changed the dressing every so often. By morning I could barely keep my eyes open, and even with my protests my body finally gave out falling asleep.

()()()()(ichi)

I woke and was in more pain then I ever really remember being in. My head throbbed like gnomes were dancing on it and I could barely move my arm. I blinked my eyes open slowly against the early morning light and looked to my right to see Grimmjow passed out next to me as a cat. On my left I heard cloth shifting and when I turned to look I saw my uncle very slowly getting up and turning away from me before seeing Vanthrin passed him. Aizen was healing him. "Is…he ok?" I managed to get out. My mouth and throat were really dry. He shook his head saying he didn't know, and wouldn't for some time. "Grimmjow…" I looked back over at him.

"He is fine he only has bruises the lucky kid, he's been watching the three of us all night and only just passed out not too long ago. I was awake but not quite able to move at the time. You have a cut on your head and arm, but seeing as how you remember things I'm sure the one on your head isn't too bad, and Van….he needs all my attention right now or I'd heal you real quick." His voice was tired but serious as he concentrated.

"No work on him I'll make something to eat to help you get your strength back then I'll help you, I have some healing power." He nodded his thanks as I got busy. I made some soup as quick as I could and basically fed it to Aizen since he refused to stop his work. After I ate some I joined him in healing the major wounds. We were still working when Grimmjow woke up around noon. "Hey sleepy head, there should still be some soup there." He tried to ask how we were and apologize for falling asleep, "Shush, eat now, worry later. Your dad will be fine."

"Ichigo is right if he has survived this long he will make it through the rest. Eat and regain your strength." Aizen said and I looked at him silently saying that he needed to eat again too. "I am fine." He protested to the look.

"The hell you are, go eat. And fix your arm while you're at it, it's bleeding again." I told him sternly and he muttered about how I sounded just like my mom when I said that. "Good, she could always get people to do stuff and since you've gone to the soup bowl I'll just have to remember that from now on I can do the same." He chuckled and Grimmjow smiled a bit. I continued working on the fractured bone in Vanthrin's arm and switched with Aizen after he finished eating. "So avoiding trolls, let's make sure to do a better job of it in the future." I joked halfheartedly. Vanthrin woke up a few hours later shooing Aizen and I from him saying he would be fine and that we should rest after he found out how long we had been working on him.

"You are not fine, you are the least fine out of all of us. And you will lay your ass back down and let me finish healing you, you big idiot!" Aizen yelled at him and Vanthrin sighed laying back down. Aizen continued muttering about him being an idiot as he did so.

"I hate when you get like this, you're like the annoyingly protective big brother I never had. But I guess that's just who you are." He smiled at my uncle. "Thanks Sousuke."

"Idiot, spouting nonsense like that, you obviously took a bigger hit to the head then I thought…" I looked to Grimmjow who was just smiling but it wasn't directed at his father but at my uncle before he shook his head and stood saying he was going to go catch something so we didn't have to use up more of our reserves.

"I'll come too." I said, wanting to ask what his reaction to them was about. "So why were you smiling like that?" he told me all of what Aizen had said to him the night before, about how he wasn't a natural protector and how Vanthrin's words contradict that. "My mom once said that most people will view themselves lacking in aspects they admire, but form the outside looking in it's much easier to see what a person is, and who they are. That must be what's going on." He nodded agreeing and we followed some deer tracks. "Thank you for last night, for staying up like that. We probably wouldn't have made it if you hadn't."

"Hence the reason I did it. It was my turn to look out for you." He said looking up at me from his cat form, it was hard to tell but it seemed like he was smiling. "I've been helped by you so many times, I want to be able to start protecting you too."

"And for that I'm grateful, now let's get us some deer."

()()()()

**Did I scare you? Did you think I'd kill him? I'm not that mean don't worry. Aizen is so….weird and sappy in this and soooo not Aizen… I'm sorry… **

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
